Mikey In Love
by Mikell
Summary: #1- 20year old Michelangelo has found his soul mate in Austin. Convinced she's "the one", Mikey buys a ring, but she refuses to meet his family. What dark secret is she hiding? Will Mike's true love be the one to destroy the Hamato clan? Mike/OC COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1 Love

**A/N: I'm back! For the sake of getting right into the story, I'll tell about the conference later with an update to my profile, instead of going on about it here. :) Short version: that much fun shouldn't be legal.**

**Usual disclaimer, I own nothing, have made no profit, and thanks to the creators.**

**WARNING: this chap contains some intense cuddling. Not "heavy petting"- it's far more emotional than physical. However if you're creeped out by turtle/human pairings, you may want to skim. For the record, they are not intimate at this time in their relationship, up until the point of the conversation about the future, but they do spend time cuddling platonically. (Come on now, wouldn't _you_ cuddle with Mikey, given the chance?! I know I would!) heh  
**

**Subsequent chaps will be far more adventure-oriented. If you're a returning reader who has enjoyed my adventure fics in the past, please do read past this chap and give this fic a chance. This chapter reads like a romance, but the following chaps will be more along the lines of my usual style. I think you'll like it. Or not, depending on how much you love Mikey and Leo. (sorry, guys)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 1 -Love-_  
~~~

Austin's hands roamed playfully over Michelangelo's shell. She found the edge, where shell met skin, and explored the sensitive area with her fingers. He squirmed, wriggling under the weight of her torso.

"You're ticklin' me," he complained.

She giggled. "I don't mean to." Her fingers pressed more firmly, and moved to his shoulders, massaging, and he sighed, laying his head down on the bed. He inhaled the scent of the sheets, the light, flowery aroma of her shampoo, the indefinable _something_ that was her. He felt her hair tickle the back of his neck before her lips brushed his head, and he shivered with contented pleasure. No one had ever made him feel so relaxed, so happy. She moved her fingers to the back of his neck, deliberately tickling him again. With a mischievous grin, he rolled over, spilling her off his shell.

"Hey!" she cried, laughing. He caught her in his arms, pulling her into an embrace on top of his plastron. She tensed for an instant before resting her cheek against his chest with a contented sigh. Her fingers traced his neck, and he shivered.

Reaching up with one hand, he brushed his fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked lazily.

She smiled against his plastron. "You're just saying that so I'll rub your shoulders," she teased.

Michelangelo grinned. "You do have magic fingers," he said. She poked him lightly in the shoulder. He reached up and captured her wrist, and held it to his beak, nuzzling her palm. She quivered, snuggling against him. He noticed, not for the first time, the way her shoulders hunched slightly. "You ok?" he asked softly.

She never made him feel… different. She seemed to love his shell, his skin, everything about him, but there were moments… instants, really, when something shivered through her, like a cloud passing over a silver moon. He was almost certain it wasn't _him_. Not with the way she cuddled close to him, falling asleep with a hand on his plastron, her head resting on his arm, her hair fanning out in a silken blanket over his skin. Not with the way she touched him so casually in passing and smiled into his eyes, laughter and delight shining in her face when she straddled him playfully, pretending to pin him down, leaning forward to rub his shoulders.

He loved that, the way she looked at him, the way she touched him without flinching, without a hint of hesitation, as if she couldn't see his shell, his differences, or as if they didn't matter. As if he were… amazing, as she often whispered cuddled close to his plastron in the dark. He wanted to believe it, and when they were relaxing together, snuggling like this, he almost did.

"It's nothing," she whispered, nestling against him. He kept her hand in his. She moved it, touching his cheek. He smiled, turning his face to nuzzle her palm again, and she shivered, with pleasure this time, he could tell. He felt her shoulders relax under his arm.

"I could stay here all night long," she said with a contented sigh.

He laughed quietly. "Sleepin' where you are? It's awful hard," he said.

She giggled. "No," she said softly. "I'm comfortable. You…" She picked her head up and gazed into his face. Her free hand traced the plates of his plastron. "You are gorgeous."

He felt himself blushing. He smiled into her eyes. "You're crazy," he whispered.

She shook her head, getting the fierce look she sometimes did. "No," she said seriously, touching his face with her fingers. "I've never known anyone like you. I am so… lucky to have a… friend… like you." Tears sprang to her eyes, and she ducked her head, letting her hair swing forward, hiding her face.

He reached up, brushing back the silky curtain. "Hey." He hated it when she got like this. She seemed to withdraw into her self, into a dark, fearful place. Sometimes she would even get out of the bed, and refuse to return, pacing tensely, looking out the window, or sit in a chair with her knees drawn up, staring into space. The first time it happened, they'd been sitting on the bed, watching a movie together. He'd thought he should leave, thought he'd done or said something to upset her, but she clung to his hand, and didn't quite beg him not to go. That had been the first time he spent the night with her, over six months ago.

She'd cried that night, as he held her. She's cowered against his plastron, trembling in his arms, as if she were afraid of something unseen. He'd thought she was almost afraid of _him_, if it were possible, the way she clung to him, pressing against his plastron as if she could draw close enough to be safe, flinching if he moved. He'd just held her, feeling a deep helplessness, and a fierce desire to protect her from whatever dangers were in the darkness, whatever force threatened her. She'd fallen asleep in his arms that night, and Michelangelo had fallen completely and irrevocably in love.

"What is it? Please?" He reached up, grasping her shoulders in his hands. A tear splashed on his plastron.

"It's nothing. It's not you." The same answer she always gave.

Michelangelo sighed in frustration. He hated to push her, hated to dig any deeper into this obvious pain, but if she wouldn't tell him what was wrong, he could never make it well again, never protect her the way he wanted to, never touch every part of her heart the way she'd touched his. He needed her to see him as more than just a good friend and a teddy-turtle to cling to when she was upset or afraid. He needed to know if she saw him as… something more.

"Austin." He moved one hand to her chin, lifting it so she had to look at him. For an instant, he saw fear flicker in her brown eyes.

She closed them as if she were in pain, hiding. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She sounded so defeated, so lost, so forlorn. He cupped his hand against her cheek and she flinched.

"You know I'd never hurt you, don'tcha?" he whispered, capturing her shoulders again and pulling her down to his chest. She lay against him, putting her hands up on his shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I… I know," she whispered. She was trembling this time. She drew a deep, shaky breath. "I'm sorry. Where were we?" Her hands moved against his shoulders, and he sighed with contentment. She really did have magic fingers. He reached up, catching her wrists in his hands. He wasn't going to let her distract him. Not tonight.

"Austin, we've got to talk about this."

"No."

"Austin…"

"Mikey, please," she whispered. "It's not you, I promise. It's nothing to do with you."

"I know. But I… I want... I want…" he couldn't complete the thought. _I want more, Austin. I want a life together… How can I ask it of you? You're so beautiful. You deserve a man, a human man who can give you a house and a family an' everything you deserve._

"What do you want, Michelangelo?" she asked softly.

"I… I can't ask you, Austin. It's not fair," said Mikey sadly. "What we have… it's enough." _I can live with being a teddy-turtle, if it means being with you like this._

She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "You know you can ask me anything."

"Not… not for commitment," he whispered. Panic was building in his chest.

_Way to go, Mike. You had something great, and you had to go opening your big mouth and ruin it. Shell, we've never even talked about… getting physical, let alone the future. Just snuggling on the couch and here on the bed sometimes… and it's great. I love spending time with her like this. But I'm foolin' myself, thinking she could want anything more, think of me as a potential… partner. We're just… really good friends._

"Why not?" her voice was quiet in the dark.

"Because, Austin, I'm a… a mutant! I'm not even… I mean…" He'd been so content only a moment before. How did things go so badly wrong in such a short time?

"You're Mike. You're… you're _you_. Nothing more, nothing less." She cupped his face with her hands, picking up her head to gaze into his eyes. "You have been such a good friend to me… And more. So much more… Hamato Michelangelo, I love you!" She blushed scarlet, but held his gaze steadily.

Michelangelo felt tears start in his own eyes. "But you've never… I mean, we… I thought you didn't… Are… are you sure?" he whispered.

"Mikey, yes. I'm sure." her hands moved to the back of his head, caressing his neck. She leaned forward, smothering his whimper with a kiss. His arms wrapped around her shoulders almost of their own accord. He held her close to his plastron, crushing her against himself with a new passion. He was afraid at the rush of emotion that swamped him, afraid he would frighten her; that she would reconsider, or worse, recoil and push him away, but she leaned into his embrace, pressing her body against his. Her leg brushed his thigh, and a familiar warmth surged in his gut.

_Oh no… oh shell…_ He edged over, turning to his side, sliding her off, gently moving his lower half back so that his plastron angled away from her. _I can't…This can't be happening, not here, not now. It's too soon… We've never… what will she think of me? _He broke the kiss; drawing back, and lightly touched the side of her face with his fingers. She smiled gently, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Michelangelo felt a chill. _She knows._ He blushed, heat replacing the cold, and ducked his head.

"Mikey," she whispered. He shrank from her, half thinking to get up, to get away, but she wrapped her arms firmly around his shoulders, holding him in place.

"It's ok," she said softly. She reached up and gently stroked the back of his head and neck, soothing him, calming him.

He trembled under her touch. "I… I'm sorry," he whispered, horribly embarrassed.

"Don't you dare," she said softly. He looked at her in confusion. She shook her head, touching his beak with her fingers. "Don't you dare be ashamed," she said softly, fiercely. "Not unless you're ashamed to be with me, to be with a human."

"No!" His voice was full of pain.

"It's _ok_, Mikey," she said softly. She reached down, brushing her fingers against the top of his thigh, just below the edge of his shell. She watched his eyes widen. "Do you want me to?" she whispered. Michelangelo trembled, more terrified than he'd ever been facing the Shredder or Bishop. Well, maybe not Bishop, but still.

"I… I can't," he whispered, burning with shame. _She's gonna think I'm such a shell-head. It's not like I've never… with other girls… But she's different…I don't want it to be like this with her. I want the first time to be special._

Her hand tightened, reassuring as a hug, on his leg, and she smiled into his eyes. "It's _ok_," she said softly. She moved back a bit, letting her hand move up to rest on his shell. The intense moment passed, and Mikey felt himself withdraw, back up under his plastron. He was sweating, shaking, as if he'd run a marathon. His self-control had never been what Leonardo's was, but still, he felt foolish. _I'm acting like a love-sick teenager_, he thought. He couldn't quite meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered again.

"Hamato Michelangelo," she said sternly. He glanced up, and she caught his gaze in her own. "I love you," she said softly. "You are _amazing_. And, when you are ready, I will be waiting for you." She smiled again, and his fear and shame melted away.

"I… I want it to be… special," he whispered. "You're so beautiful. I don't want to… to be casual."

She smiled soft in the dim light. "Oh, Mikey," she said softly. "That's the most beautiful thing anyone's ever said to me." She threw her arms around his shell, and lay against his plastron. Mikey sighed with contentment, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. _She's perfect,_ he thought. _She's the most caring, gentle, wonderful person I know, an' she's my best friend. _ _I'm gonna ask her. I'm gonna ask her to marry me._

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N: Phew. I hope that wasn't too graphic for delicate readers! That was the most intimate Mikey and Austin will get in the fic. I will always warn in my A/N for more mature content like this. **

**Thanks for reading, and reviews are loved!  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Fight

**A/N: The plot thickens... ;)  
**

* * *

_Chapter 2 -Fight-  
~~~_

"Donny?"

"Yeah, Mike?"

"I… I need your help."

"What'd you break this time, Mikey?" Donatello looked up from his microscope with a sigh.

Michelangelo blushed furiously. "Not that kinda help, Don," he said.

Donatello's eye-ridge rose. "What's going on, Mike?"

"I… I-need-your-help-pickin'-out-a-ring," Michelangelo said in a rush.

"_What_?"

Michelangelo met his brother's eyes steadily. "I mean it, Don. This girl I've been seeing, Austin… I… I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

"Mike, you're serious? I thought you hadn't even… I mean…" It was Don's turn to blush.

"What?"

"Well, I…" Donatello swallowed hard. "I know you've been spending a lot of time with her, but I thought you hadn't gotten… you know, intimate. Are you sure you're ready to get engaged?"

"We haven't, Donny. She's… she's special. She's smart and funny… She's not the kind of girl you just hop into bed with." Michelangelo's voice was quiet, steady. _I can't say these things to Raph. He'd crack a joke about how she won't let me… but she wanted to. Don'll understand. I know he will._ "She's my best friend. We almost… I mean… well, you know. But I couldn't… I couldn't disrespect her like that, just bein' casual. She's too special."

Donatello nodded, taking new stock of his brother. "Do you know how much engagement rings cost, Mike?" he asked seriously. "Diamonds aren't cheap, you know."

"I've saved over five hundred dollars," said Michelangelo. "I've been setting aside part of my paychecks. I plan to do extra parties, to save enough for… for a wedding. I didn't talk to her yet about living down here. I mean, it's not like I can get a lease on an apartment, right? But Don, I love her." Blue eyes pleaded with Donatello to understand. "If I don't ask, I won't ever know if she feels the same way."

"This is a big step, Mike," said Donatello seriously. "Are you positive? I mean, once you buy the ring, you're kinda stuck with it. I can sell it again for you on e-bay, but you wouldn't be able to get as much money back…"

"I don't care about the money, Don," said Michelangelo quietly. "If I'm gonna ask her, I gotta do it right. She deserves the best."

Donatello smiled. _Guess I'd better finish building that new shell-cell. _ "Of course I'll help you, Mike. I'm happy for you, bro." He clapped him on the shoulder. "So she's the kind of girl you bring home to your family, huh? When are we going to meet her?"

"Soon. I'm gonna invite her down for a romantic dinner, and I'll ask her after that," said Michelangelo with a grin.

"Mike," said Don softly.

"Yeah, Bro?"

"I… I'm proud of you. You've really grown up."

"Aww, Donny…" Mike caught him up in an enthusiastic embrace. "Thanks."

***

"Austin?"

"Yeah?" She looked up from the dishes. He slid an arm around her waist, spinning her around. She giggled, flicking soapsuds at him from her wet fingers. "Cut it out!"

"I want you to come home with me tomorrow night," he said seriously, smiling down into her hazel eyes. He frowned as he saw a flicker there, the flicker of fear he'd seen before, but had never understood. She stood very still, not quite pulling away, but not leaning comfortably into his embrace, either.

"You want me to meet your family?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, Austin. I want…" the words froze in his throat, but he swallowed hard, pushing past the fear. "I want you to meet 'em. I… I want to take this… _us_, to the next level. Austin, I want you to be… a bigger part of my life." _I want you to be my _whole_ life._

"Mikey, I…" She laid her hands on his plastron. Michelangelo was startled to see tears filling her eyes. "I _want_ to, Mikey, but…"

"But what?" He strove to keep his voice steady. "Austin, you know you can tell me anything. Please. Tell me why you don't want to meet 'em. Are… are you ashamed of me? Ashamed to be with a mutant?" _Did you change your mind?_

"No!" Her response was so vehement he couldn't help but believe her. "Mikey, it's not you."

"I know. It's you," he said, more gruffly than he'd intended. "You told me. But you won't tell me _why_, Austin. I thought… I thought we had… somethin' special."

"We do!" She reached up, capturing his face in her hands, staring into his eyes. "Mike, we do. _You_ are special. You're smart and funny and gentle and… and… Oh, Michelangelo, I… I don't deserve to be with you." She pulled back from him and turned away.

Michelangelo stood, stunned, trying to drive down the hurt that was threatening to suffocate him. The ring was tucked into a pouch sewn into his belt. He'd been carrying it everywhere with him, ever since Don helped him pick it out. It was a simple design, with a split band cradling a single, perfect, heart-shaped emerald, with two diamonds nestled on either side. Even Leonardo had whistled when Mikey shyly showed it to him.

_She must be something special, Mike._

_She is, Leo. She really is._

"Austin…" Pain filled his voice, and he swallowed hard. "Austin, we've got to talk this out. Why don't you want to meet my family?"

"I want to, but I just… can't, Mike."

He came up behind her, and put his hands on her shoulders. She jumped. Her shoulders felt tense and hard under his fingers. He drew her close to his plastron, but she didn't relax, just held herself stiff. He tried rubbing her shoulders, massaging them with firm strokes, but she whimpered and twisted away. Michelangelo let his hands fall to his sides, stung. "Austin, what's _wrong?_"

"I… I can't, Mike. I just can't," she whispered. He heard a soft sob.

"You're doing it again," he said. The pain and anger rose in his chest, making him want to lash out, making him want to hurt. "You're pushing me away. You say you care about me, but when I talk about my family, when I want to go further, you push me away. You _are_ ashamed to be with me."

"That's not true!" She spun around to face him, stung. "Mikey, I told you, it's not you. I just… can't meet your family. Not yet."

"Why the shell not?" yelled Michelangelo. Tears slid down his cheeks. "We've been hanging out for like… six months. We… I mean, we almost… Austin, please. Why don't you trust me?"

"It's not _you_, Mike." Her brown eyes stared into his, pleading for understanding.

"Obviously it _is_ me," he snapped, turning away.

"Mikey, don't be like that."

"Like what? Asking you to meet my family? Talking about going deeper, the future? Austin… I… I thought you wanted… I mean, I thought…"

"What?"

"I thought you _loved_ me," he whispered, hating the weakness, the longing the words revealed. Of all the battles he'd fought, this was proving to be the hardest.

"I do." Her voice was quiet, serious. She reached out with one hand, not quite touching his arm.

He faced her. "I mean… Austin, I mean… more than friendship…" He trailed off awkwardly, flushing._  
I thought you _wanted_ me._

"Michelangelo. I _love_ you. You know you're more than a friend to me. I… I want, more than anything…" She touched his arm now, and Michelangelo felt the familiar shock of warmth. "I… I want to be with you… A future together…"

"Then tell me _why_, Austin. You owe me that much."

"I… can't." her voice was a whisper. Michelangelo pulled away. The pain threatened to split his chest in half. He strode to the window, and without another word, slipped out into the night. He just caught the sound of her muffled sobs as he climbed up the fire escape and took off across the roof-tops, tears wetting his own cheeks as he ran.

***

Austin watched him disappear into the night until the orange tails of his mask were lost to her in the darkness. Withdrawing into her apartment, she closed the window, but left it unlocked, in the faint hope that he might return, might give her a chance to explain.

_I can't keep hiding this from him. I've got to tell him the truth. I know I'll lose him. He might even get… violent. _She shivered. Images of her gentle love, his nunchucks whistling, leaping into battle with his brothers at his side, flooded her mind. She shook her head, trying to erase the memory.

_I don't care. I have to tell him. I have to be honest. I can't lead him on and pretend to be someone I'm not… He deserves the truth. He'll never trust me again. He won't let me meet the others… I'm not sure I want to, anyway. Who knows what they'd do if they recognized me somehow? I'll tell him. I have to. Even if it means I'll never see his home… his room…_ _where he lives. _Fresh tears tracked down her cheeks. Longing squeezed her heart. _I never meant this to happen. I never meant to fall in love with one of them… But he's not one of "them". He's Mikey. I can't help loving him, how could I? _

She moved to the closet, and opened the door. Reaching up into the back of the top shelf, she pulled a box down, and brushed the dust off. She hadn't opened it in over a year. She sat on the bed, and put the box beside her.

_I'll burn it,_ she thought. _But first… First I have to show him. He has to know what I was… what I am. Even if it means losing him. _She opened the box with shaky hands, and lifted out a black mask. Underneath the mask, folded neatly, was a uniform, with an ugly red mark emblazoned on the chest. _I may have left the Foot,_ she thought, _But I'll wear the stain, the shame, for the rest of my life. Michelangelo, I'm so sorry._

***

Outside, black figures moved silently through the night. Approaching the window, one smiled behind his mask as he pushed it open without a sound. This was almost too easy. The woman was sitting on the bed, fingering her mask. Perhaps she was having second thoughts about the rash decision she'd made. Well, it was too late for second thoughts. She would be returned, and punished. No one left the Foot. Not alive.

He slipped across the room, his feet making no sound on the carpet. Silent as a shadow he approached. She couldn't have known he was there… and yet she was standing, facing him, crouched in an attack stance, before he could blink. Ah, so she would not come quietly. This might be a more interesting assignment than he'd anticipated. His shuriken flashed out, a warning shot over the bow. It sliced a lock of her hair as she dodged, and it buried itself in the wall where her head had been an instant before.

She glowered. "What do you want?" she growled.

"You."

Her flying kick surprised him, knocking him back. He recovered, and was on his feet in an instant. He blocked her swinging kick, grabbing her foot and shoving, throwing her off-balance. She flipped backward, coming into hard contact with the edge of the bed. She grunted, but managed to keep her feet. He was impressed. No wonder Mistress Karai wanted this one back. She had obviously not lost her skill in the time she'd been gone, since that last battle with the freaks. Fear, trauma, those could be overcome. She could once again be a valuable member of the Foot. If Karai let her live.

He approached slowly. "I will bring you back. Whether or not you live is your choice. Karai is slow to forgive, but you are skilled. She might consider your service more valuable than your pitiful life."

"I will _never_ wear the uniform of the Foot again," she hissed, her hazel eyes blazing. "I have renounced my allegiance. I have left the clan. I do not belong there."

"No one leaves the clan," he hissed. Her eyes widened, betraying a flicker of fear as he moved closer. "No one betrays Karai. No one."

"I have betrayed no one. I have left a dishonorable clan."

"No one leaves the Foot."

"I have left. I will not return."

"You have no choice!" She ducked his spinning kick, her hand disappearing under the bed as she dropped to the floor. When she stood up, he backed away, his eyes widening under the mask. She held a pistol, pointing it directly at his heart.

"Leave. Don't come back. I'm not Foot any longer."

"No one leaves the clan," he repeated, backing toward the window. "You will always be one of us." The barrel of the pistol wavered.

"Get out," she hissed.

He was out the window and scurrying down the fire escape before she could think of pulling the trigger. _I'll be back,_ he thought, disappearing into the night. _Don't think you're getting away so easily._


	3. Chapter 3 You're It

**A/N: I'd forgotten to mention earlier: If you are not signed in when you review, I have no way of contacting you or replying. Nightwatcher'sUnknownGirl, this means you. ;)**

**All reviews are welcome. Thanks so much! I wasn't sure how this story would be received, but so far everyone seems to like it. We'll see how long that lasts when the action heats up. ;)  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 3 -You're It-  
~~~_

"Michelangelo!" Leonardo's sharp reprimand snapped Mikey out of his reverie.

"What?"

_Wham!_

"You're distracted," said Leo, holding his hand out to help his fallen brother.

Michelangelo winced. His chest felt as if he'd been rammed by a truck.

"Didja hafta kick me so hard, Leo?" he grumbled, staggering to his feet.

"How hard do you think a Foot soldier or Purple Dragon would kick you, Mike, while you're daydreaming?" asked Leo. His gaze softened as his younger brother's blue eyes, usually sparkling with mischief and innocence, dropped to the mats.

"Hey. Come on. You can't let yourself become distracted, Michelangelo. Bro, you've been talking about _marriage_. A commitment. Bringing this girl…"

Michelangelo's gaze snapped up to his brother's face. "Her _name_ is Austin, Leo."

Leonardo smiled. "Austin then. You're talking about bringing her into our clan, Mike." Leo put his hand on his brother's shoulder. "You're going to have a _family _to think of. You've got to be at your peak. You've got to train _harder_. She's going to be depending on you to be focused, so you come home safely to her. She's going to be one of _us_. That means you will have an obligation to her, just like you have an obligation to your team."

Michelangelo's mind turned over what his brother was saying. Slowly, he nodded. "Ok, Leo," he said quietly. "I get it." A tear splashed onto his plastron.

"Hey, Mike. What's up?" Leonardo laid a hand on his brother's shoulder. He knew the answer, but Michelangelo hadn't brought it up, and Leo had been waiting for an opportunity like this, to ask his brother what was troubling him.

"We… we-had-a-fight," mumbled the orange-banded turtle.

_I figured that, by the way you came storming in the other night. _"What about?"

"She… I wanted her to come down… to meet you guys… she…she wouldn't."

_Ok, that's strange. Well, maybe she had a reason. _"Did she say why?"

"No."

"Well, Mike, you're going to have to do what you do any time you face a challenge."

"What's that?"

"Go back in there and fight it out." Blue eyes met brown. "Running away never solves anything," said Leonardo gently. He smiled. "Go on. Get out of here." He was rewarded with a flashing grin, and at least a small return of light to those blue eyes.

"Don't wait up, Leo!"

"Be careful, Mikey!" Leonardo chuckled. It was good to see his brother happy again. The past couple days he'd moped about the Lair like a shadow of his usual bubbly, goofy self. Even Raph had noticed the change, and tried to jolly Michelangelo into playing video games with him.

_This girl better not hurt him,_ thought Leo, frowning. _Why would she refuse to come to the Lair? It's obviously not a problem with us being mutants, if she's serious enough for Mikey to be talking about marriage. I wonder if she's claustrophobic, like Casey? But he comes down here. Well, they'll work it out. Mike's a big boy now. He's got to learn to handle some problems on his own, without his big brother holding his hand every minute. _

***

Austin was watching a rather bad situation comedy on television when the familiar tap sounded at her window. She practically fell out of the chair in her effort to get there and open the latch. A grinning Michelangelo held a small bouquet of roses, with baby's breath and ferns tucked in neatly around them.

"Forgive me?" he asked softly, giving her his best puppy-eyes. Austin threw her arms around his neck.

"Oh, Michelangelo. I was afraid… I thought you wouldn't come back," she said. "Get in here."

He came into the room, and she backed up, drinking in his presence as if it were water in the desert.

"I… I've been… looking for you," she said softly.

"What?"

"I've been out walking. At night. Looking for you." Her eyes were clouded. "I thought… Well, I thought maybe I'd spot you… out on patrol. I… I must've wandered down every alley in this city."

"Austin, do you know how dangerous that was?" Michelangelo dropped the flowers on the coffee table, and grabbed Austin's arms, drawing her close to himself. She gasped, tensing, but let him pull her close. "You could've gotten hurt."

"I… I didn't know what else to do," her voice cracked. "I… I was so afraid, Mikey. I thought… I thought I'd… lost you." She leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and just held her, cursing himself for his flight.

"Aww, Austin, you can't get rid of me that easy," he said softly. "Hey, I've got somethin' for you." He fished a shell-shaped item out of his belt, and held it out to her.

"Your phone?" she looked at him questioningly.

"Nah, look." He pointed, grinning. The edge of the shell was pink.

"Oh! But… how? I mean, I don't understand…"

"Donny made it for you. So you can call me anytime." Michelangelo beamed.

"Oh, Mikey." Austin tucked the shell-cell into her pocket. "I love it. Thank you."

"Now you can call if you need to find me, ok? You shouldn't have gone out in the city alone like that. It's dangerous." Mike frowned, taking her hands in his own.

"You go out all the time." Her voice held a hint of indignation.

"It's different, Austin… I don't go out _alone_. And I know what I'm doing."

"Michelangelo." her voice was quiet. "I'm not helpless."

"I know… but…"

She pulled away, stalking across the room.

_Aww, shell. Now I made her mad._ "Wait, Austin, let's not fight. I missed you. You wanna come and see the stars with me?" Mike crossed the room and touched her shoulder.

Austin turned to face him. "Well, if you don't think it's too _dangerous_." She tried to sound annoyed, but the smile tugging at her lips gave her away.

He grinned, and grabbed her hand. "Come on," he said softly. "Let's go. I'll _show_ you why it's safer for me to be out at night."

"Michelangelo, where are you taking me?" she asked, laughing as he led her out, and not down, but _up_ the fire escape. They'd gone out together before, to a movie, where Michelangelo could hide under a trench coat and hat in a darkened theater, but he'd never taken her _up_ before, up to the rooftops he traveled when he was above ground.

"Com'on!" Mike grinned over his shoulder.

"Ooo-K. Now what?" Austin stood on the rooftop, looking around with interest.

"Welcome to the turtle playground!" crowed Mikey. "Ya wanna play ninja-tag?"

"Sure, I'm game," said Austin with a grin. "You do remember I teach gymnastics and spent twenty years learning in my father's dojo, right?"

"Yep. Maybe you can _just_ keep up, if I go easy on ya," he replied with a grin.

"Oh, you are _so_ going down."

"Catch me if you can!" Michelangelo took off. At first, he stuck to the rooftop they were on, dodging around the vents, but he soon found Austin's lighter weight and limber body gave her a distinct advantage in a confined space. He took a light leap to the next building just to give himself some room and catch his breath, but a _thump_ behind him told him she was keeping up with him easily.

Michelangelo smiled. He liked nothing more than a game, and this was shaping up to be more of a challenge than he'd expected. He flew over the rooftops, trying a little harder to evade her. He heard the giggle just as he hit the roof, giving him time to dodge, but not enough to escape the figure that lunged out of the shadows, grabbing his arm.

"Eeep!" he squealed, startled. He hadn't realized just how easily she was keeping up with him.

"Tag! You're it!" She was gone before Mikey could react.

He caught his breath as he saw her silhouetted, leaping to the next building as nimbly as one of his brothers.

_She's more graceful than Raph, though. Prettier, too_. He grinned and gave chase. _Ok, so she's got some moves. I didn't expect that. Well, she might be tricky, but I have speed, and stamina. I am the Turtle Titan. Battle Nexus Champion. Michelangelo, King of Rooftop Ninja Tag!_

He took off after her, pouring on the speed. Seeing a flicker to his left, he adjusted his angle. A few more inches, he reached, and grasped her around the waist, bringing her down onto the rooftop. He pulled her close to his plastron as he fell, tucking himself around her protectively. A sharp elbow jabbed his bicep, and he grunted.

"Say it!" he hissed.

She squirmed, trying grimly to break his grip, but Mikey held on. Fingers wriggled, finding the edge of his plastron.

"Eeep!" Michelangelo shifted, trying to move her fingers away from the sensitive area. "Say it!"

"Never…" Her fingers wriggled more insistently, brushing the spot where shell and skin met.

He fought down the urge to giggle, rocking forward on his shell, and moved one arm to catch her wrist. She squeaked and wiggled, but he was unrelenting. He pressed his fingers into the space just below her ribs. Austin hissed, but still struggled.

"Say it!" he crowed, sensing victory, the tickling tables having been turned.

"No!"

Michelangelo's fingers twitched, and she squirmed.

"All right!" she gasped finally.

Michelangelo released her with a delighted laugh. She scrambled to her feet, instinctively taking a defensive stance. Mikey leapt lightly to his feet. Her sweep caught his ankle, dropping him back to his shell with a crash. In an instant, she was kneeling on his plastron, her knees on his forearms, pinning him.

His blue eyes went wide with shock. "Hey!"

She grinned, reaching for the sensitive skin along the top edge of his plastron. "Who's the best?"

"No fair!" her fingers moved, and Mikey squealed.

"Ambush… not fair… Eeeep! Ok, ok, you win!" he cried between giggles.

She stayed where she was, keeping him pinned. "Not good enough. Say it!"

"Never!" Her fingers moved against his skin. "Eeep! Ok, ok, you are! I give up, I surrender! You're the best!"

She sat up, smirking with satisfaction. "Ok," she said, scrambling up. "But you have to admit I can take care of myself."

Michelangelo bounced to his feet, his eyes still twinkling with mischief. Without warning, he grabbed her, scooping her up.

"Hey! Put me _down!_" she squealed.

"No way," he said, taking a running leap. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again."

"Mikeeeeeeeeeeey!" she shrieked as they flew to the next roof.

He swung down the fire escape, with her clinging to his shell like a limpet. They reached the pavement below before he realized she wasn't laughing. Gently, he set her on her feet. He had to pry her fingers from the edge of his shell.

"Michelangelo, don't ever do that again," she said quietly. She swayed.

"Austin? Are you… are you ok?" _Aww, shell. I was just playin' around. Man… I guess I went too far._

She was standing, holding her ribs, her shoulders hunched.

"Did… did I… hurt you?" he reached out, alarmed. She flinched and looked up at him with huge, hollow eyes.

_I scared her_, he realized. "Austin… I'm… I'm sorry." Guilt welled up in his chest. He squirmed, uncomfortable with the unfamiliar emotion.

Austin turned away, taking deep breaths. "It's ok… I'm ok… Just… give me a minute."

He waited, shifting from one foot to the other. Finally she half-turned toward him.

"Mikey…" her voice was small. "I… I need a hug."

He surged forward, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. She flinched at the contact but then leaned into his plastron, as if she were absorbing as much of his touch as she was able. He ran his hand over her head, down her back. "Austin…"

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"No, Austin…" his voice hurt. "That was dumb of me. I shouldn't have…"

"No, I should have trusted you," she said softly. "You were right, Mike. I do get scared. You've proven yourself loyal and trustworthy over and over, and I… I haven't been fair to you. Listen, come back to the apartment with me. There's something… I have to show you."

"O-ok. But I really should be getting back… Leo'll expect me for patrol…"

"Mikey, please. I wouldn't ask if it weren't important."

"Ok, Austin. Whatever you want."

She sniffed, taking his hand. She looked up into his eyes. "I love you," she said softly, seriously.

"Austin…"

"Please, Michelangelo. I… I just want to be with you… for another minute, ok?"

"Ok." He drew her back into the shadows, and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He could feel the trembling, deep and muted in her. She was almost never like this, so serious. She was practical, and laughed often. Even though she was touchy, and even twitchy sometimes, she wasn't the clingy type.

_What the shell is going on?_

Finally she broke the embrace and stepped back. "Come on."

Mikey saw a determined glint in her eyes. "Ok," he said softly. "Hey, Austin?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Yes, Michelangelo." she turned away, but not before he caught sight of the tears glittering on her cheeks. "I know."


	4. Chapter 4 Ambushed

**A/N: Now the action will begin to heat up. Even with her training and background, ****Austin can't _quite_ keep up with the guys in a fight (duh), which is why Donny has to help her out a bit and she ends up wounded while they come out with barely a scratch. Just thought I'd throw that out there to ward off the "she couldn't possibly keep up with them" comments. ;)**

**And for the uninformed: A naginata is rather similar to Don's bo staff, but with a wicked blade on the end. Not a nice toy. Not nice at all.  
**

* * *

_Chapter 4 -Ambushed-  
~~~_

The couple once again took to the rooftops, moving in quiet sync across the buildings, back to Austin's apartment. She entered first; too distracted to notice her window was slightly ajar, when she had merely left it unlatched. She made her way to the bedroom, with Michelangelo following rather hesitantly. For once, his wisecracks were silent. He seemed to sense the fragile state of her courage. Reaching up onto the shelf, Austin carefully lifted the box down. She set it on the bed.

"Michelangelo, please," she said, not meeting his eyes. "Sit. I have to show you something, but… I want to… to talk to you… first."

Mikey sat on the end of the bed. He reached out to her instinctively, but she sat down, a space away, setting the box carefully between them. She left her hand on the lid.

"I… I don't know where to begin," she said with a self-depreciative little laugh. Michelangelo put his hand gently over hers, covering it. She flinched, wide brown eyes snapping up to meet his.

"Hey. You know I love you, right?" He watched her slow nod, and the tears that once again glistened. "And you know," he squeezed her hand. "You _know_ there's nothing you can say that can change that?"

Austin swallowed hard. "Michelangelo," she said softly. "Don't make promises without knowing the cost of keeping them."

"That sounds an awful lot like something Raph says," said Mike with a grin. "'Don't write a check your shell can't cover.' Don't worry, Austin. I've got a big shell."

Austin giggled at his mix of metaphors. "Michelangelo…" Her gaze met his once again, and she caught her breath. _His eyes are such an incredible shade of blue…_

"What is it, Austin? You can tell me. It's ok, really."

Mikey was so earnest, so loyal and honest and trustworthy, Austin felt something crack inside her. _I'm about to break his heart. How can I do this? But I have to. He has the right to know the truth about me… about what I was… what I am. _

She drew in a deep breath, but before she could form the words, a bare whisper of sound had them both leaping to their feet and turning to face the door.

Michelangelo drew his nunchucks. "Get behind me, Austin," he whispered.

"No, Mike…"

The bedroom door burst unceremoniously open. Standing, framed in the doorway, was a black-clad Foot soldier. His impressive stance faltered only slightly at the sight of the angry turtle.

"You guys got some kinda nerve, bustin' in on a lady like this," growled Michelangelo.

The ninja answered with a flying kick that nearly caught him in the plastron. Michelangelo dodged so that the man's foot slid across the smooth plates harmlessly. Austin delivered a quick jab to the man's solar plexus as he flew past her at head-level. She heard a satisfying grunt as her fist drove out his breath before he landed with a crash. She had an instant to see Michelangelo's blue eyes go wide with surprise before a seeming flood of black-clad ninjas poured into the small room.

"Oh, man. Why do these guys always travel in packs?" Michelangelo muttered as the fight began.

_It's because Karai doesn't trust them individually,_ thought Austin. _Working in a group, they are much more likely to inform on one another's failures. Besides, where skill is lacking, sheer numbers may overwhelm their enemies._ She heard the faint thud of wood against metal, and saw Michelangelo fending off a sword-wielding ninja with his nunchuck handle. Incredibly, he _laughed_.

"Ya didn't really think that would work, now did you?" he taunted his opponent. His dancing jab knocked the man senseless. Still, the others surged forward as if of one mind.

"Michelangelo! There are too many! You have to get out!" cried Austin, fearing for him. Even with the confidence and skills he and his brothers displayed, she knew that one of the turtles could be taken down by fifteen of Karai's best-trained Foot soldiers.

"It's ok, I've already called the cavalry," called Michelangelo over his shoulder. stopping a rush with one well-placed punch. "The guys'll be here any second. I guess you're gonna meet my bros after all." His flashing grin stunned Austin.

_He's actually _enjoying_ this._

One of the Foot's flying kicks nearly caught her in the side of the head in her moment of distraction. She blocked instinctively, and returned the kick with a swift jab, which had the man reeling back, tripping over his fallen comrade. She leapt into the fray, hardly hearing Michelangelo's cry of dismay. Taking her stance, Austin swept one ninja off his feet, blocked a punch from another, and took him out with a swift blow to the jaw. A shuriken whistled, giving her time to dodge the deadly missile. It embedded itself in her wall. She swung into a flying kick, landing lightly, and following with a roundhouse punch.

There was a distinct _thud_ of wood connecting with flesh, and Austin spun, startled. A purple-banded turtle flashed her a smile. His bo had dropped a Foot who was sneaking up behind her. Michelangelo's brothers had arrived. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of a large, muscular, dark-green warrior with a red mask. Austin's breath caught in her throat. She had to fight down a feeling of panic.

The last time she'd been in a battle, these turtles had been the enemy, and none of the Foot, including herself, had escaped unscathed. She had a small scar still, just above her hip, where the blade of a katana had just touched her as she flipped out of the path of one of Michelangelo's brothers.

_I was fighting with a dishonorable clan then. Now it will be different. I am fighting to defend my love's life. He must not come to harm because of me!_

Taking her stance, she swept one black-clad ninja off his feet, blocked a punch from another, and took him out with a swift jab to the jaw. She saw the purple-banded turtle's eye-ridges rise, but didn't have time to think as she dodged another roundhouse kick.

_Ah, predictable as always_, she thought, a grim smile crossing her features. _Relying on the same patterns we used in training is not the way to win a battle. No wonder they defeated us so easily that night. _

The fighting was too close and crowded for spectacular leaps or fancy maneuvers. Austin's relatively small frame gave her an advantage. She snap-kicked one Foot, hearing the air whoosh from his lungs as he dropped to the floor. From the corner of her eye, she saw the red-banded turtle's sai flash out, and she winced as the handle struck the opponent with a dull _thud_.

_He does not kill unnecessarily_, she thought with a shock. _So Karai does lie. She told us the red one is a killer, violent and blood-thirsty, without mercy, without honor. _

The Foot's ranks were thinning quickly, giving Austin space to breathe. She turned, tracking Michelangelo's progress. His nunchucks whistled, cracking an unfortunate fighter's skull. He was _grinning_.

Austin nearly laughed. Then she saw it, the naginata, in the hands of a Foot, advancing on Michelangelo while he was distracted. He swung, aiming to skewer Mike's head.

She saw the scene unfolding before her in slow motion. An inhuman cry tore through her throat and she launched herself between the turtle and his impending death. She caught the blade between her hands, throwing her body into the shaft. She could almost see the mad glitter behind the black mesh eyepieces as the ninja's line of thought changed. If he could not destroy the turtle, she would replace him in death.

He thrust forward, changing direction at the last instant and the end of the spear drove deeply into her shoulder. The tip thudded against bone, ripping a scream from her chest. Michelangelo turned, his normally gentle face a mask of rage. His fist connected with the soldier's jaw with an almighty _crack._ The man was thrown back against the wall with a solid _thump_. He fell to the floor, and lay quite still, the spear still clutched in his twitching hands. Michelangelo turned, catching Austin as she slumped, gasping, to the floor.

"Austin…"

"…s ok, Mike… 'm… ok…" Her head lolled against his shoulder. Keeping it upright simply took too much energy. Blood seeped through her shirt, dripping down Michelangelo's elbow.

"Donny!" Michelangelo's cry rang out. Donatello knelt beside the fallen girl while Raphael crouched next to them, his golden glare sweeping the room for any sign that one of the warriors might still be healthy enough to get up and attack again.

"She's losing a lot of blood," said Donatello. He snatched a sheet from the bed. "Sorry about this, Austin," he said, pulling a small knife from his belt. The girl whimpered, shrinking against Mike's plastron, but the purple-clad turtle was too busy tearing the sheet into strips to notice. Wadding up a piece of the mangled sheet, Donatello pressed it against the seeping wound. "Sorry," he whispered again as she gasped, gritting her teeth against the pain.

_His hands are so gentle_. The thought drifted through her mind. _Like Mikey's… A moment ago they were deadly weapons… how very odd._

Donatello wrapped a strip of the sheet carefully around Austin's arm, covering her shoulder in a snug makeshift bandage. "That should keep the bleeding under control for the moment, but I can't do any more for her here. She needs a hospital, Mike."

"Don, can't you take care of her?" Michelangelo's blue eyes pleaded with his brother. "Back at the Lair?"

Reluctantly, Donatello nodded. "I could, but she'd be better off in a hospital."

_The Foot will find me in a hospital. They will kill me…but Michelangelo will be safe._ Austin kept the thoughts behind her teeth. She could not allow herself to be a danger to her love, not with her secret still hanging heavy on her heart. Her eyes were closed and she didn't see the silent look of concern that passed between the brothers.

Michelangelo scooped her up tenderly, wincing as she whimpered. "Donny, can you get that box? It's important to her, an' I don't think she's comin' back here."

"You got it, Mike." The three turtles picked their way amongst the fallen ninjas, and disappeared through Austin's window and into the night. For the second time that night, Michelangelo carried Austin down a fire escape, but this time there were no acrobatic leaps. He moved carefully, gingerly, as if he feared the slightest jar could cause her to shatter in his arms.

When they reached the bottom of the fire escape, he allowed Raphael to go down first, and with extreme care, lowered Austin down to his brother. She gritted her teeth, nearly passing out from the pain the movement awakened. Reaching the ground himself, Michelangelo held out his arms once again, taking his precious burden back. Donatello was close on their heels, the mysterious box held easily on one arm as he dropped to the pavement.

"Don, da Foot attacked her apartment," Raph said softly. "Ya know we can't leave 'er topside."

Donatello met his brothers' gazes, one golden and one the blue of the summer sky. He sighed. "All right," he said softly. "The wound is deep, but I can treat it in the med-lab. Let's go."

Austin was lying with her cheek resting against Michelangelo's plastron, only half-aware of the conversation going on around her. She was floating… drifting… the pain was apart, belonged to someone else… She slipped into unconsciousness as the three brothers made their way down the alley and disappeared into the manhole.


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening

**A/N- This is a bit of a breather after that last chap, but keep your parachute handy, you're gonna need it.**

* * *

_Chapter 5 -Awakening-  
~~~_

"_Again!" _

_Austin landed lightly, spinning and leaped into the air for a snap-kick, her figure a blur. Her foot met her opponent's chest with a satisfying thud. She landed, and in an instant was kneeling, with a short blade to his throat. She stared into his eyes for a moment, allowing the defeat to sink in, before removing the blade and standing. She turned, bowing to her master._

_Karai was scowling. Austin wavered for a moment, wondering what had so displeased her. "Why did you not finish him?" asked Karai. _

"_We are training, Mistress," answered Austin, not allowing her shock to show. "I did not wish to dispatch my fellow clan member without due cause."_

"_Failure is weakness. Weakness must be destroyed," said Karai, standing straight and imperious. Austin waited. Her opponent had moved to his knees, bowing his face to the floor before Karai. Austin could feel his trembling vibrating through the mats through the thin soles of her foot coverings. _

But if I killed all those I defeat in training, who would be left to fight… _The thought drifted through her head, and her answer became clear._

"_One brick cannot create a wall alone," said Austin demurely, keeping her gaze down. She could just see Karai's expression through her lowered lashes. She saw a small smile flash across her lips, and she relaxed slightly._

"_You are dismissed. Report for your assignments." Austin could almost feel shock and relief radiating from the young ninja still kneeling on the mat. Slowly, keeping his eyes down, he got to his feet. He bowed low before backing from the room. _

_Austin bowed, and left her mistress' presence, knowing she had preformed well. Less than a week later the young man she'd defeated was given a particularly dangerous assignment and gave his life for his clan in a fight against the Purple Dragons, bleeding out on New York's uncaring pavement. _

***

Donatello touched Raph's arm. "I've got to go on ahead and prepare the lab," he said softly. "Stay with Mike, in case he needs help. She's not heavy, but it's a lot for him to carry all the way back to the Lair."

"No problem, Don."

"Call Leo, will you? Let him know what's going on? It was his night to stay at April's, since she's been having those break-ins at the shop."

"Yeah, Ok." Raphael nodded. He'd taken his turn only two nights ago.

The purple-banded turtle took off at a fast trot down the tunnel.

"Hey! Donny, where're ya goin'?" Michelangelo's voice rose with alarm.

"It's ok, Mike, he's gonna go get the lab ready. Ya need help?" Raph came up along side Michelangelo.

"Nah, I got her." Michelangelo shifted Austin on his arm, straightening up.

Raph shook his head. "Jus' don't drop her, Mike."

"I got her."

"So, dis is da girl ya been goin' on about, huh? She's pretty."

"She's _gorgeous_. And she's gonna be ok. You're gonna be ok, Austin." Michelangelo nuzzled his beak against her hair, breathing in her scent.

Raphael pretended not to notice the tear tracing down his brother's cheek. "Hey, bro, she's gonna be ok. Donny's da best. An' she's tough. I couldn' believe it, when I saw her fightin' in there, just like one o' us. Man, dat girl's got some skills."

"Yeah…" Michelangelo sniffed. "Her dad taught judo. She does gymnastics, too."

"Wow," Raph's eyes widened. "You didn' tell us dat."

"Yeah, well, I knew what kinda jokes you'd make." Michelangelo's blue eyes met his brother's golden gaze, and Raph smirked.

"Yeah, well… It looks like ya got yerself a keeper, Mike."

"I guess I'll have to keep her," said Michelangelo, flashing a smile. "Since I'm takin' her home to the family and all." He stumbled, and cried out as he struggled to keep his balance. Raphael grabbed his arm, steadying his brother.

"Here, bro, let me help ya," he said gruffly, taking Austin from Mikey's arms.

"Careful!" Michelangelo's expression of worry would have been comical under other circumstances.

"It's ok, Mike. I ain't gonna break her." Raphael's long strides increased their pace, and they were in the Lair in just a few minutes.

Mikey trailed anxiously behind his brother as he carried the girl into the medi-lab. Raph laid her with uncharacteristic gentleness onto the bed Donatello had set up for the purpose. Austin moaned softly. Donatello knelt beside her, and began unwrapping the sheets binding the shoulder wound, with Michelangelo hovering at the head of the bed.

Behind them, Raphael flipped open his shell-cell. "Leo?"

"Yeah, Raph? What's going on? I picked up the distress signal from Mikey, but by the time I got to the girl's apartment, it was empty."

"The Foot were gone?"

"The Foot?" Leonardo's voice sounded strained with worry. "There was no one there."

"Yeah, they ambushed 'em. Me an' Don got there, and helped"

"Is everyone ok?"

"Mike's girlfriend caught a naginata wit' her shoulder. Donny's workin' on her now. You comin' home?"

"Yeah, I'm heading down right now. April said she was ok for the rest of tonight. The punks who've been bothering her might have moved out of the neighborhood by now. I figure if we do a few more nights of guard-duty, she'll feel safe enough to be on her own. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good." Raphael lowered his voice, moving out into the main room of the Lair. "I t'ink when Don get's Austin patched up, we're gonna need help keepin' Mike from… doin' somet'in stupid, ya know?"

"I'll be right there, Raph."

Raphael hung up his shell cell and went back into the med-lab to check on his brothers' progress.

"Mike, I can't work with you standing over me like this. Please… She's going to be ok. You have to let me do this."

"I want to help, Donny."

"There's nothing you can do right now."

Raph noticed how pale Mike's cheeks were. His little brother swallowed hard, watching Donatello with huge blue eyes as the purple-banded turtle prepared to delve into the wound.

"Come on, Mikey. She's gonna need some o' Master Splinter's tea an' stuff," said Raphael, grabbing his little brother's arm. _Can't have him pukin' on da bed._

"I didn't want it to be like this, Raph." Michelangelo's voice caught on a sob. "I… I wanted ta bring her to meet you all, I wanted to fix her a nice dinner, an' have her meet Splinter and…"

"Yeah, Mike, I know," said Raphael, leading him gently out of the med-lab. "It's… it's just kinda how our life is, ya know? It's gonna be ok."

"What if she hates me, Raph? It's… it's my fault the Foot came after her." Michelangelo's shoulders were beginning to shake.

"What're ya talkin' about?" Raphael knew exactly what Mike meant, but he wasn't about to acknowledge the truth of Mikey's self-recriminations.

"Come off it, Raph. You know they came because of me. They were after _us_, Raph. I put her in danger. She's gonna hate me. She's never gonna talk to me again."

"You said she _loved_ you, Mike. She ain't gonna turn on ya because o' some slimy Foot. If she would, she ain't worth it."

"Don't say that about Austin! She's… she's the best!" Uncharacteristic anger flashed in blue eyes as Mike turned to glare at his brother.

"Well, yer da one who t'inks she'd leave ya," snapped Raph. "Listen ta yerself. Do ya believe in yer girl, or not, Mike?"

Michelangelo stared at his brother. "You… you're right," he said slowly. A shaky smile passed over his features. "I just hope… I hope she can forgive me. I didn't want it to be like this."

"Of course ya didn't, Mike. But dis is what our life is like. It's best if she understands dat."

"Yeah. I know."

***

Austin felt a groan vibrate through her chest, and clamped her teeth against the sound. 

_You will not show weakness. Weakness is failure…_Her father's voice echoed in her memory.

Slowly, she tried to open her eyes, and wished she hadn't. Pain lanced through her head. This time she couldn't hold back the moan. She heard movement, and the light beating against her eyelids dimmed.

"There, is that better?" a soft voice, and she heard footsteps approaching the bed again. She opened her eyes again, and started.

_Michelangelo? _But even in the dimmed light, she could see the coloring and features were wrong._ That's not Mikey!_ She shifted, trying to sit up. A green hand came down on her uninjured shoulder, pinning her down. She struggled instinctively, but was stopped almost immediately by the tearing pain in her shoulder. She lay back, gasping.

"Take it easy," said the turtle with the purple mask. "You're safe now. We've got you."

_It's his brother. Michelangelo's brother… Donatello. I remember him… He tended my wound. But where am I? What is this place? And where is Mikey?_

"M… Michel…angelo?"

"He's just gone to fix you some tea. It's ok, he's fine." Donatello smiled, reminding Austin so much of his brother, her breath caught in her throat. "You saved his life, you know."

She closed her eyes. "I… couldn't let them… I love him."

"He's a lucky guy," said Donatello gently. "How are you feeling? I've given you a shot of morphine, but I didn't want to give you too much. Some people have bad reactions to it, and our supply of antidote is limited."

"I'm… ok," she whispered. _Morphine. No wonder my body feels so heavy. And the pain is fading._

"I still have to finish stitching up your shoulder." He was fiddling with some things on the desk. "I'm waiting for the pain killers to take full effect. I can give you a local as well if you need it."

"Finish?"

"I already stitched some of the internal damage. I had to. The bleeding was pretty severe. Don't worry; the blade missed the major ligaments and tendons. You've got some damage to the rotator cuff muscles. They'll heal. Your scapula is fractured but not displaced. With some physical therapy you should regain full use of your arm."

_He talks like a doctor, _she thought with a shock_._ _He must be the medic of their clan. I wonder if he also handles their interrogations? His medical knowledge would be useful when torturing prisoners…_ The thought sent a shudder through her. _He is not going to harm me. He is Michelangelo's brother,_ she told herself firmly.

"Th… thank you, Donatello," she said softly.

He turned from what he was doing at the table, glancing at her, his eye-ridges rising. "You're welcome, Austin. You're practically family now. Don't worry. We'll take good care of you."

She shivered, avoiding his eyes.

"Hey, are you ok?" He came back to her bedside, touching her hand gently. Only long association with Michelangelo kept Austin from jerking away from his touch. She forced herself to meet his gaze.

"I…" her eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "I just… This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Austin, the… the people who attacked you… How much has Michelangelo told you about us? About our lives… and our adversaries?" Donatello's voice was soft, but serious and his brown eyes remained steadily on her face.

Austin nodded. "I know who attacked. The Foot are sworn enemies to your clan."

"Then you understand why it's not safe for you to return to your apartment? And, that being with Michelangelo means you're putting yourself on the wrong side with a lot of people… people who might try to hurt you? Austin, I don't want to scare you, but you need to know what being with one of us… being with Michelangelo, means."

"I… I know. I have known. He… he's worth it." _If he would still have me._

"I'm glad to hear you say that," said Donatello quietly. "I know he really cares about you."

Tears stung Austin's eyes, but she blinked them away. "Are… are you going to stitch my arm now?"

"If you're ready."

She nodded, and watched as Donatello gathered a small tray of instruments. He leaned over the bed, and she closed her eyes, forcing herself to breathe deeply.

_Monsters! Demons. Killers. They are our enemy!_ Karai's words echoed in her mind.

_She lied_, Austin told herself, pushing Karai's words away._ Michelangelo is no monster. Donatello is his _brother._ He is not my enemy._

"Are you ok, Austin?" he asked.

She opened her eyes again. "Yes," she whispered. "I'm fine. Go ahead."

He nodded, giving her one more glance from those soft brown eyes before swabbing her shoulder gently. Turning her head, she watched as he carefully stitched the edges of the skin with tiny, precise stitches. She'd expected rough, rudimentary treatment of her injury, but this… this was as good as any surgeon. Soon he'd finished the last stitch, and knotted off the thread, snipping it neatly with a pair of tiny scissors.

"I'll just bandage this now," he said, smiling into her eyes.

_He's got a nice smile,_ she thought, startled. She'd seen him in the battle and remembered his fierce, determined expression. She'd never considered he might have a gentle side, like Michelangelo.

_They are _people_, not just warriors,_ _no matter what Karai told us, _she thought. _I've got to set aside my conception of Michelangelo's brothers as fighters. Karai lied about them, all of them. They are not simple killing machines… I knew Michelangelo was not what she said, but Donatello is amazing too. Michelangelo is the rule, rather than the exception. _

_I have misjudged them. I only wish… I wish things could've been different. I wish… But there's no sense in wishing for what cannot be. I will still have to tell Mikey my secret. Then, whatever will be, will be._

"Austin?"

She turned to look toward the doorway, and caught her breath. Michelangelo stood framed there, as beautiful as ever. She held out her uninjured hand almost involuntarily, and he came to her side, kneeling beside the bed. She felt the familiar thrill of warmth race up her arm as he touched her fingers.

Donatello sighed, and moved around to the head of the bed to continue bandaging her shoulder. Austin flicked a glance at him, wondering if he'd be annoyed at his brother's intrusion, but he was concentrating on his task.

"You're gonna be ok, Austin," said Michelangelo, brushing gentle fingers over her forehead. "Donny's the best."

"He has taken good care of me," she assured Mikey, sparing a glance for Donatello. She saw a blush rise in his cheeks, and smiled faintly. _He is shy and modest… And so gentle, in spite of his skill as a warrior. I cannot imagine him harming anyone deliberately or needlessly. _

"Don't ever do something like that again, Austin," said Michelangelo suddenly. His arm came around her waist, and he squeezed, causing her to gasp. He hugged her awkwardly, gently, as if he were afraid she'd break.

"Michelangelo…"

"I was scared…"Mikey shivered against her. His breath was warm, hitching against her neck. She instinctively squeezed. She'd never seen him like this, so upset.

"I was scared I'd lose you," he whispered.

"Oh, Mike." She lifted her good hand, touching the back of his head. He nuzzled his face against her good shoulder. "Honey, I'm so sorry," she said softly, wanting to draw him closer, to enclose him in the safety of her arms.

"Austin, _I'm_ sorry," he said, lifting his head to peer into her eyes. "It was _my_ fault they came after you. I'm sorry. I shoulda known better…"

"Michelangelo!"

He jerked back at the sharp tone, staring at her, bewildered.

She met his eyes. "This was _not_ your fault."

"Aww, Austin…" He snuggled into her shoulder, squeezing her waist again, still gently. She lifted her shoulder a bit, trying to lean into his hug, wanting more contact, but Michelangelo held very still.

"Mikey…"

"Yeah, Austin?"

"I need a hug," she whispered.

He lifted her head to stare at her. "I… don't wanna hurt you."

"You won't."

His arms came around her, one staying around her waist, and the other sliding beneath her shoulder. She snuggled against him, absorbing his warmth, his touch, his contact. Tears slid down her cheeks and she shivered.

"Oh, Michelangelo." She felt something warm and wet splash against her cheek, and she knew he was crying, too. "Please… just stay with me for a while."

"I'm not goin' anywhere," he said softly.


	6. Chapter 6 Don't Turn Away

**A/N: Seppuku is a form of ritual suicide. Do not try it at home, no matter how evil the cliffy at the end of this chapter is.  
**

**Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl, if you'd like me to beta, you'll have to PM me. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 6 -Don't Turn Away-  
~~~_

Sage knelt before his mistress, waiting to be ordered to commit seppuku. He had failed a second time to retrieve the girl. Karai was even less patient with failure than her father had been. He waited, sweating behind the black mask, but the order did not come. The sweat froze on his skin. Was she contemplating a more severe punishment? He'd heard the screams of those Karai made examples of. Now they echoed in his mind, making it difficult to control the trembling of his hands.

"The turtles interfered?" Karai's voice was quiet, dangerous.

"Yes, Mistress." He managed to keep the tremor out of his voice, just. "She appeared to be fighting _with_ them." He allowed just a hint of the anger and disgust to slip into his voice. "She defended one of them with her life, blocking the fatal thrust."

"That is… most interesting," said Karai. Sage could feel her stony black eyes on him. He stayed… quite still.

"And you say she was taken?"

"Yes, Mistress."

"We will retrieve her."

"Yes, Mistress." _We. Perhaps I will be allowed to live?_

"Go. Report for your next assignment."

"Yes, Mistress Karai." Gratitude swelled in his chest. This was not his day to die. Standing, and bowing very low, he backed out of the room.

***

"Mikey, where're you going?" Leonardo stepped in front of his younger brother.

Michelangelo met his eyes with a glare. "Where do you _think_ I'm going, Leo? Topside. To find those Foot and kick their tails."

"When did you trade masks with Raphael?" asked Leonardo, trying a smile.

The orange-banded turtle shook his head, annoyed. "It's not funny, Leo."

"I know, Mikey, but listen to me." Leonardo put his hand on his brother's shoulder, impeding his forward progress again. "This isn't the way. You know what'll happen if you go topside right now."

"Oh yeah? What?"

"You'll find a bunch of Foot. You'll get in a fight. You'll probably take out a lot of them in an anger-fueled attack, but they tend to move in large groups, so pretty soon you'll get overwhelmed and have to call us in for back up. You'll be exhausted before we can get there, and you'll take at least one good hit. We'll arrive, clean up your mess, and Don will patch you up as best as he can…"

Michelangelo was watching Leonardo with his blue eyes narrowed behind his mask, seething.

Leo sighed. "Mike. Do you really want to risk it now? Will you leave Austin here, wondering where you are, and if you're ok? Do you want to add that worry to her burden, when she's already injured?"

Mike's eyes widened again, and Leonardo saw tears forming in their blue depths. "You know I don't, Leo. But I gotta… I gotta do _somethin'. _They hurt her!"

"I know, Mike. It's a hazard that comes with the territory. You know that. Don talked to Austin. She says _she_ knew that. She doesn't blame you. Stop blaming yourself."

"Leo…"

"Mikey, Austin's awake again. I think you'd better come talk to her." Donatello was standing in the doorway of his lab.

"What's wrong?" In a few strides, Mike was at Donatello's door.

"She… wants to leave."

"_What?_" Michelangelo slipped past his brother in time to see Austin try to stand up. She swayed on her feet, tilting forward.

Mikey darted to her side, catching her as she sank to the ground with a moan.

"Austin, what the shell are you _doing_?" He lifted her, gently laying her back on the bed. "You can't get up yet."

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I just…I can't stay here."

"Austin, you're hurt. You've got to stay put."

"I can't."

"Don's the best. It's not safe for you to be in a hospital. The Foot… the guys who attacked your place… Austin, they might be looking for you…"

"I know," she said softly. She raised her eyes to meet his gaze. "That's why I have to leave, Mike. I'm putting your family in danger just by being here."

"No you're not." Michelangelo put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her down on to the bed. She struggled weakly, but he held on. "Hey, they can't find you here," he told her. "We'll keep you safe." He felt her shiver under his hands, but she stopped fighting. Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Mike… can I… Can I talk to you?" she asked.

She sounded so lost, so forlorn, that Michelangelo wanted to cry.

"I… I was trying to tell you before… before all this happened." She sniffed. Michelangelo reached over onto Don's desk and got her a tissue from the box there. Austin accepted it gratefully. She reached up to trace a finger along his jaw, looking into his face as if she were trying to memorize every feature.

"I love you, Hamato Michelangelo," she whispered.

"I love you too, Austin." He captured her hand in his own. "Please, let me keep you safe."

Fresh tears filled her eyes, leaking down the sides of her face, wetting her hair. "Mikey… Remember when I said you shouldn't make a promise when you don't know the cost of keeping it?"

"Yeah, but Austin…"

"No. I _have_ to tell you… I can't… Mikey, I'm sorry. I never wanted…"

"Austin, what's wrong?"

She swallowed hard. "Please… I want to sit up. I'll stay on the bed, I promise, but I want to sit up."

"Ok, I guess." Very gently, he helped her upright, arranging pillows behind her to support her back.

"Mike… I… I told you about my dad. He ran a dojo on the East side."

"Yeah. That's where you learned to fight like you did today, huh?"

"Well…" Austin's eyes clouded. "I learned a lot from my dad, yeah. He… he was a hard man, Mike. It wasn't easy growing up in his home. He came here from Japan when he was six years old. My grandfather brought him and Grandmother."

"So your family came over from Japan just like Yoshi and Teng Shen," said Michelangelo, smiling.

_Who? _Austin nodded absently, knowing she had to get on with the telling before her courage failed her.

"Grandmother was determined that it would be a new start. Her son would become one-hundred percent American. She insisted they have his name changed to something more American, Matthew Abramson. Grandfather wanted to preserve the old ways, the traditions from the old country. Dad grew up trying to straddle the line between his mother's obsession with their new country, and the traditions Grandfather wanted to hold on to."

"Wow, sounds rough," said Michelangelo, stroking her hand.

"Dad didn't have an easy life," said Austin softly. "It… it made him hard, angry. He…he wanted me to succeed, to make his father proud. So he taught me karate and judo, and insisted I study gymnastics as well. He pushed me to succeed in everything I did. He did everything he could to make sure I'd be able to take care of myself…" Her eyes filled with tears again. "He named me 'Austin' to please Grandmother, though Grandfather disapproved."

"Austin…"

"No, Mike, please. Hear me out."

"Ok."

"Dad…" She swallowed hard. "A few years ago, Dad's dojo ran into some financial difficulty. The economy was bad. Parents just weren't willing to pay for their kids to learn karate. He was struggling. He went to Grandfather, and asked for a loan, to keep him afloat until things got better. Grandfather… Grandfather refused."

"Dude, that's harsh."

"Yeah."

Austin's shoulders were hunched, and Michelangelo noticed she was trembling.

"Dad was furious. He came home that night, madder than I've ever seen him. He said… he said we'd make our own way from now on. He… he went to a local businessman, and asked for the loan from him. He didn't know…" Her eyes came up to meet Mike's, pleading for understanding. "He thought he could pay it off right away. Dad was never one to hold a debt… He didn't know what he was getting himself into…"

Mike's eye-ridges rose. "What did he do, Austin?"

"He borrowed money… From Oroku Saki."

"He _what_?" Michelangelo's exclamation had Austin flinching away from him.

"I _know_," she said softly. "But Dad didn't know until it was too late. He didn't know what Saki was… Didn't know how brutal, how ruthless he is. And… it gets worse. He… he couldn't pay it back. The economy didn't recover as quickly as he'd hoped. People just weren't paying for their kids to learn Judo and Karate. After about a year and a half, he… he had to close the dojo. By then, Karai was in charge. She demanded repayment." She shivered.

Michelangelo moved up, onto the bed beside her. Austin shrank away, startled, but he put his arm around her shoulder, mindful of her injury.

"Austin, Karai can't hurt you here," he said softly. "No matter what happened in the past, you're safe now. I'm gonna look out for you from now on, ok?"

"Mikey…"

"I know what you're gonna say."

"Y…you… you do?" her eyes were wide and stark in her pale face as she gazed up at him.

Michelangelo smiled, nuzzling her hair. "Yep. You're gonna tell me how you're a big girl and you can take care of yourself. You're gonna say you don't need a big, strong, guy like me to sweep you offa your feet and ride in on a white horse and all that. Austin… I… I love you. I _want_ to take care of you, even if you don't need me to. A princess who can fight the dragon by herself is the biggest turn-on I've ever met," he finished softly.

Austin's tears slid down her cheeks. She turned, leaning into Michelangelo's plastron, and sobbed, clinging to him with her uninjured hand.

"Hey, it's ok." He patted her back gently.

"No, Mikey, it's not." She sniffed, sitting up, and pushing him away. "That's… that's not all. There's more. I… I wanted to show you, back at the apartment… I wanted you to understand… I never wanted to put you in this position…"

"You mean that box? Oh, Donny brought it down for you. I figured it was kinda important." Michelangelo got up and retrieved the box from Donatello's desk.

Austin stared at it as if it contained a rattlesnake. "He… he brought it… You… you didn't look inside?" her gaze searched his face.

"Of course not, dudette." Michelangelo laid it on the bed next to her. Austin moved physically away, as if it was dangerous.

"Mikey… I… I…"

He sat down next to her, and gently put his arms around her, drawing her back to lean against his plastron, mindful of her shoulder. She sighed, and for an instant, relaxed against him.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you, too."

"I know." She said sadly. She reached out, picking up the box, and sat it in her lap. She left her hand on the lid, leaning back against Michelangelo with her eyes closed. "Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Could I… could I have a hug?" she asked so softly he barely heard.

"Of course, Babe. Anything for my princess," he said, wrapping his arms around her middle and giving her a gentle squeeze.

Austin lay back into the embrace; drinking in his proximity Finally she sat up and turned to face him. "No matter what, Mikey, I want you to know, I really and truly do love you, with all my heart. You've been my best friend and… and I have never loved anyone the way that I love you."

"Aww, Austin…" Michelangelo blushed.

She reached out and stroked his arm, peering into his face "I mean it," she said softly. "I do." Finally she dropped her gaze to the box in her lap. With shaking hands, she lifted the lid.

"I… I wanted to show you this before… before I met your family. Before I saw your home. I wanted to give you a chance to walk away," she said softly.

Michelangelo stared at the familiar, ugly black mask staring up at him from the box.

"Austin, where'd you get that?" Confusion and horror warred for supremacy in his chest.

"It… it was mine, Michelangelo," she said, her head down. "I left the clan a year ago. Not long before I met you. They didn't attack the apartment because of _you_, Mike. They were after me. To bring me back." she shivered. "I… I was a member of the Foot."


	7. Chapter 7 Run

**A/N: Oh, Mikey...**

**Reviews are loved, as always.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 7 -Run-  
~~~_

"Mike? Where're you going?"

"Mikey, wait!"

"_Michelangelo!_"

Austin heard the voices shouting her love's name. She crumpled forward, sobbing. He'd been gone, off the bed and out the door, before she could react, before she could call him back, before she could explain.

_I'll never forget the expression on his face… the look in his eyes. It will haunt my dreams forever._ He'd been so hurt, so betrayed, so angry.

Austin heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up. Michelangelo was gone, he would not return to her. _I've lost him. I've lost him forever._ The words tramped through her brain, encasing her, suffocating.

"What did you say to my brother?" Donatello's voice was quiet, but she could sense anger from him, fury. She'd felt it before, standing before Karai after a failed mission, but where Karai was cold, calculating and cruel, this turtle's anger was white-hot and vengeful. Austin shrank from him instinctively, half expecting him to attack without waiting for her answer. She heard him sigh and the chair next to the desk creaked as he sat down.

"What happened?" he asked again. This time the fury was under control, but still there under the surface.

"I… I had to… to tell him. I tried to tell him before… I never wanted this…" Her tears burned rivers down her cheeks. She heard the chair creak again and a hand touched her shoulder. She jerked back with a gasp.

"Take it easy," soothed Donatello. "Here, you've got to lie back down. It's not good for your injury to sit like… _what the shell is that?_"

Austin opened her eyes. He was standing over her, leaning forward to help her lie back down, but he had frozen, staring at the box still open on the bed. She shuddered, turning her eyes from the cursed uniform.

"It was mine," she whispered. "It was the uniform I wore as a member of the Foot clan."

"You… you're…" Donatello stepped back, his hand twitching toward the bo leaning in the corner. Austin flinched, but made no move to defend herself.

"I left them before I knew Michelangelo," she said softly. "They are a dishonorable clan. I am no longer… but it does not matter now. He hates me. I fought against him once… against you. He will never forgive me. I should've told him at the beginning but at first I didn't think it would matter, we were just friends… and then… then I was afraid, afraid to lose him. And now, it's too late. He'll never forgive me."

"So you have disavowed the clan?" Don stood still, tense, watching her warily. "Then why do you have the uniform?"

"I… I couldn't get rid of it. Not until I told him the truth. Now that he knows, I'll burn it. I'd die before I ever wore it again."

"You got dat right, lady." A new voice growled.

Austin looked up, and met the golden gaze of the red-masked turtle. He was standing in the doorway, his sais drawn. Her eyes widened as she took in his muscular build and furious glare.

"Raph…" Donatello half turned toward his brother.

"Don, she's _Foot_! She almost got us killed tonight, and she knows where the Lair is! We can't let her go runnin' back ta Karai!" He tried to shove past Donatello, but Don stood squarely in his way.

The blue-banded turtle, the one with the katana, appeared in the doorway behind him, grabbing his brother's shoulder.

"Raph, what's going on in here? What's _wrong_ with you?"

Austin scrambled off the bed, backing into the corner, ignoring the agony in her shoulder. Every memory of the battle, the only time she'd fought against them, flooded into her mind. She'd seen these turtles in action, and she knew exactly how they'd go about dispatching her, as a well-coordinated and deadly team. One part of her mind was screaming in terror, while the other, quieter part welcomed her coming death.

_I only wish I could've seen him, once more. I pray that his brothers' vengeance will heal his heart. And that they will be… quick._

She pressed her back against the wall, and tried not to cringe. She would face death with at least some sense of dignity. She would not dishonor her love by resisting them or begging for mercy. She would try to die with honor for his sake, if not her own.

"Raphael!"An old, rough voice spoke sharply. The three turtles stopped wrestling and turned to face the newcomer.

"What is the meaning of this, my sons?"

"She's a lousy Foot spy, Sensei!" Raphael's gravely voice answered, strung tight with anger. "She's been _usin'_ Mikey!"

"No!" the cry tore from her throat, but they ignored her.

"She says she disavowed the clan." Donatello protested.

"You _believe_ her?" Raphael glared at Don.

"I don't know, but what about Mikey? We've got to go after him…"

"She's a _what?_" Apparently the blue-banded turtle hadn't caught up with the conversation yet. Austin was almost amused at the way his voice went high with shock. Almost. His dark-eyed glare froze the fleeting humor. Suddenly she was certain she would feel his blade driving through her. This one was the protector, the leader of his clan. He would be the one to kill her. She dropped her gaze, and waited for death to find her.

"My sons. Where is Michelangelo?" The gruff voice again.

So this was their father, the famous warrior who had trained them. If Austin hadn't been so terrified, she would've been thrilled to meet him.

She heard movement, rustling. _Scritch, tap. Scritch, tap. Scritch, tap._

_What on earth?_ She looked up, and her hands flew to her mouth to stifle a scream.

Approaching her slowly was a four-foot tall rat. She'd heard rumors… stories about the demon who'd bested Oroku Saki himself in battle, but to see him, standing before her, large as life… She sank to her knees and bowed her forehead to the floor, surrendering her life into his hands. She shook with a mixture of fear, awe and excitement.

_Even if it is the last thing I see, what an honor to lay eyes on the master of my love._

She waited, but there was no piercing pain, no shout of triumph and blood lust. Nothing.

The rat spoke. "You may rise."

Austin lifted her head slightly, and half-sat up but kept her gaze firmly on the floor.

"What is your name, young one?"

She controlled her shiver with an effort. "Austin, Sir. Austin Abramson."

"And you are the woman my son wishes to marry?"

Austin almost looked up at that. "I… I didn't know… He hasn't asked, Sir."

"Do you wish to marry my son?"

She could feel his black eyes on her. Tears trickled down her cheeks, regret for what might have been tearing at her.

"I am not worthy, Sir."

"That is not the answer to the question I asked, Austin Abramson." His voice was quiet, dangerous.

Austin couldn't control the shiver this time. "Yes, Sir. If… If Michelangelo… yes, Sir. More than anything in the world." She swallowed against the sob caught in her throat.

"And have you disavowed any allegiance to the Foot Clan?"

"Yes, Sir." Her voice was steady, firm with this answer. She lifted her eyes to meet his gaze. His eyes were black, unblinking. She trembled under his glare, but didn't look away. "I was forced to join, to repay part of my father's debt."

"And why did you leave?"

"They are dishonorable."

"Does honor mean something to you, Austin Abramson?"

"Yes, Sir. Honor is all."

"Then why did you lie to my son?" Those black eyes pierced her, as if they were seeking out her very soul.

"I… I never meant to." Her voice, and gaze, faltered. "At the beginning… we… we were just friends. We talked… he was… he was just kind. A good friend. I never meant to fall in love with him."

"Did you seek Michelangelo's friendship?"

"What?"

"Did you purposely seek out my son?"

"No, Sir." Austin almost smiled at the memory. "You could say we were strangers, passing in the night."

"Explain yourself."

She saw his tail twitching near his feet, like an annoyed cat.

"Yes, Sir. We… we met one night outside the pizza parlor on East and Main. It was just… nice. I bumped into him and he said 'excuse me'. I didn't recognize him… he was wearing a coat and hat. I didn't think any more of it until I got home, and realized I'd dropped my wallet. I thought…" she blushed, shaking her head.  
"I thought that nice guy from the pizza shop must've been a pick-pocket. I was furious. But then, I heard a noise outside the window. And when I opened it, my wallet was on the window sill."

"So Mike brought it back to you?" asked Donatello.

Austin glanced up, taking in Leonardo, who had taken the chair, and Raphael who was still standing in the door, his arms crossed over his plastron, scowling. Donatello was sitting on the bed behind his master, watching. It seemed they would at least hear her out before killing her.

She swallowed hard, and nodded. "I stuck my head out the window, and caught sight of him going up the fire escape. I followed him."

"Mikey let himself get _seen_?" The blue-banded turtle sounded angry.

"Well, I did do gymnastics for most of my life. I can keep up with him a little more easily than the average New Yorker," said Austin softly, half-smiling. "Anyway, I think he could've gotten away from me pretty easily if he'd wanted to, but when he saw me following him, he stopped."

***

"_Wait! Please, wait." She saw him now, outlined in the shadows, and recognized the form with a shock. Michelangelo. She remembered his brother calling his name during the battle… the last she fought before she left the accursed Foot. _

_This was strange… Why had he followed her? Did he know who she was? But why would he track her here? Why bother? She'd left the Foot, gone into hiding to avoid them. She was no danger to him, to his family. She just wanted to get on with her life. _

"_What? You dropped your wallet, Dudette. I was jus' bringin' it back to you."_

"_I… thanks. I just wanted to say thanks." _

_He'd nodded, surprised and suspicious, and started to back up, to melt into the shadows. _

_"Wait! Please don't go." _

_Austin wasn't sure what made her want him to stay. He was the sworn enemy of her clan! But no… they were no longer her clan. He was not her enemy, and… in her memory, and what she could see of him, in the shadows, he was… beautiful. _

_"Can't you come inside? I've got pizza."_

"_I know. I saw you at the pizza place, remember?"_

_Austin laughed. "Well, I've got soda and chips, too. Won't you come in? Please? I'd like to thank you."_

"_I dunno, dudette."_

"_Please. I don't have many friends in this city, and you… you're the first honest person I've met. Don't worry, I can see you're… different. I won't freak out, and I won't tell anyone about you, I promise."_

"_Well…"_

"_Just for a few minutes? Please?"_

"_Ok."_

***

Austin smiled, remembering. He'd been so shy at first, but soon his mischievous smile came out. They'd discovered they had a lot in common that night. They both loved playing video games, and liked to frighten themselves silly watching horror movies.

"I had a really good time with him," she said softly. "He's… he's just nice. And, he's a good person. Why am I telling you? You _live_ with him. You know how fortunate I am to have met him."

"Why did you not reveal your past to Michelangelo before now?" The rat's voice was softer now, almost gentle. Austin met his eyes again, and was shocked to see something like understanding there.

"I… I was afraid," she said, ashamed. "I was trying to put my past behind me. I wanted to move on… And, as time went on, and Mikey came over more often… I didn't know I was going to fall for him. I didn't know how great he is…"

"Oh, man, Sensei, she's full of it! Mike got taken in, an' now he's out there alone an' the Foot are probably huntin' him!" The red-banded turtle stood up, spinning his sais in his fingers. "I say we go after him, an' deal wit' her later."

Austin felt a chill, and dropped her gaze back to the floor. A furry, clawed paw touched her jaw, causing her to gasp and jerk back. The rat's velveted fingers gripped her chin firmly, and lifted her head so that she had to meet his eyes. She waited, a deep trembling shaking her very core. His black eyes peered intensely into hers.

"My son is in love with you, Austin Abramson," he said softly. Austin felt a shiver run through her. "His brothers will go now, and find him. He will return, and you will speak with him. You will make this right." His voice was firm, commanding.

Austin swallowed hard, and nodded. "Yes, Sir. Will he… will he ever forgive me, Sir?" Her voice sounded small and lost, even to her own ears.

"Michelangelo is loving, slow to anger and quick to forgive. You have hurt him deeply. No doubt he feels betrayed, angry and afraid." She felt the claws twitch against her skin. "But, in time, I believe he can forgive you, yes, if he chooses."

He released her, standing up, and turned to the others. "Go, my sons. Bring your brother home."

"_Hai_, Sensei."

Donatello and the turtle with the blue mask filed out. The red-banded turtle stood, uncertain, in the doorway. "Sensei, are you sure it's safe? Leavin' her alone here wit' ya, I mean?"

"Miss Abramson will be quite safe with me, Raphael," said the rat quietly.

"But Sensei…"

"Go, Raphael. We will be here when you return."

Austin watched as they left. _Michelangelo will be all right now. His brothers will take care of him. They will protect him and bring him home again._

The rat turned to her, holding out his paw. She immediately dropped her gaze again, and held herself tense, waiting. She heard him sigh. "Come, Miss Abramson. Let us go to my room. We may sit more comfortably there. We have much to discuss. Do you enjoy tea?"


	8. Chapter 8 Kamakaze Mike

**A/N: Tighten those parachute straps.  
Sorry, Donny.**

**Oh- and a quick warning for Mikey's language in this chap. There's one bad word... Under the circumstances, I think Mike is justified. :(  
**

* * *

_Chapter 8 -Kamikaze Mike-  
~~~_

Michelangelo wandered for a time, aimless, before he found himself on a familiar roof, staring across the alley at an empty apartment. Nothing stirred. He thought the Foot's soldiers might have been watching, waiting for Austin's return but the window was dark and silent. Nothing moved, within or without. Slowly, cautiously, he made his way down the fire escape, stopping outside the familiar opening.

Blending with the deepening shadows, he slipped inside, half expecting black-clad figures to leap at him as he stepped down into the room, but all was silent and still. Nothing moved. It was as if Austin had gone out for a while and would soon return. She'd find him here, waiting for her to come home. Her face would light up with that smile that told him she was glad to see him, that everything was right in her world when he was there…

Michelangelo shook his head. _It was a lie. It was all nothing but a lie._

_Was it? _A quiet voice answered. _But why would she tell me she was Foot? Why, when she was in the Lair? Why would she wait until I was safe at home with my brothers to tell me the truth? _

Michelangelo's eyes swept the room, as if he could find the answer lurking in the apartment. Everything looked peaceful, undisturbed. Even the bed had been re-made, the cover tucked neatly around the edge. A growl formed in Michelangelo's throat. Austin never tucked the blanket in. She left it hanging, loose and inviting, around the bed.

_They touched her bed. They touched her stuff… Came in here and cleaned up and made it look like they were never here, like nothing happened. Like her blood never stained the carpet…_

He touched the spot where she'd lain, gasping, against him, and remembered with a sharp pain the worry, the fear, the grief and shock of seeing her so injured. Of hearing her whimper, feeling her body tremble against him as the pain shook through her… Even the bloodstain was gone. Only a slightly damp patch remained.

_These guys really ought to hire themselves out to hotels an' stuff. They could make a mint as maids._ Michelangelo shook his head, trying to rid it of the mental image of Karai in a frilly apron and holding a duster.

He moved to the closet, throwing the doors open. Nothing but clothing, and a few boxes on the shelf. He stared at the boxes.

_What other secrets is she hiding?_

Carefully, he lifted one down, and looked inside. Photos… a brown-haired little girl… A man and a woman standing behind her. The woman's hair was smooth like Austin's, framing her hazel eyes like brown silk. There was no smile on the man's face. His dark eyes looked stern and proud. The little girl grinned impishly out of the photo, her expression carrying enough joy for all of them.

More photos… Austin as a young woman, holding a shiny trophy. Austin balancing on a beam in tights. Michelangelo fought down the emotion rising in his chest at each picture. Austin in a Gi, her black belt tied expertly. The smile was strained in this picture; the light and joy of the earlier picture had faded into a more serious, hunted expression. None of the other pictures showed her parents.

_Who did this to you, Austin? Who took the little girl's smile away? Who could have made you into someone who would sink so low as to join the Foot? And to… to pretend to care about me? _

Michelangelo's hands shook as he dropped the box of photos to the ground. The first photo, of the happy little girl, fell out of the box, bumping his foot. Mike pulled back as if he'd been burnt and snatched up the photo. He stared down at it, clenching it in his fingers.

_I saw her smile like that. When she looked at me. It was like her whole face would just… light up…_

He tightened his hand. He meant to tear it in half… but he just couldn't. Almost unconsciously, Michelangelo tucked the photo into his belt, out of sight in a hidden pouch, nestled next to the ring. Sinking down, there on the floor in Austin's apartment, his shoulders shook as his tears finally cut loose.

He wasn't sure how long he'd knelt there, his tears dropping to the carpet and disappearing without a sound, but suddenly Michelangelo sat up. The crying fit had only served to fuel the betrayal and rage burning in him. Without looking back, he disappeared out through the window and into the night. He ran with purpose, deliberately heading toward the one place where his pain could be assuaged or extinguished in battle.

He stopped almost a mile off, crouching on a rooftop and stared at the glowing symbol on the side of the building clearly visible in the darkening skyline. Moving more slowly, invisible in the shadows, he closed in on the Foot tower, Karai's stronghold.

_She'll never see me coming. She doesn't expect one of us to do something like this. Something this dumb. _He shoved the thought aside. Allowing sense to intrude would mean allowing the rage to die down, and if the anger drained away he'd have no shield with which to cover the ragged edges of his heart. Slipping silently behind an air-conditioning unit, he crouched. He heard the faintest brush of fabric against the rough rooftop before he saw the guard.

Michelangelo smiled grimly. He waited until the Foot sentry was nearly upon him before leaping out. A single palm-strike to the jaw, and the man was down. Michelangelo moved on. He wasn't interested in killing. Not yet. Not until he reached his target. Not until he faced Karai.

***

"Where could he be, Raph?" Donatello's frustration made his voice shake. "We've searched half the city. We even went back to Austin's apartment."

"He's upset, Don. He could be anywhere." Leonardo broke in. "We just have to keep looking."

"Oh, _shell._" Raphael skidded to a stop, holding out his hand to signal to his brothers. "Guys… I shoulda thought o' dis before. Who do ya t'ink Mike'll blame fer dis?"

"Austin," said Leonardo. "Raph, do you think he went back to the Lair?"

Raph could see his older brother struggle against hope.

"No, Leo. Dis was a Foot plot, right?"

"We don't know that, Raph…"

Raphael ignored Donatello's protest.

"He's gonna blame _them,_ Leo. He's gonna blame Karai. Guys, he's gone to the Foot tower."

"No! Mikey wouldn't… would he?" Leonardo shook his head. "He'd never be that dumb."

"Leo, Raph's right," said Don softly. "He really loves this girl. His heart is broken. He's not thinking clearly. We've got to go get him."

"What if he's not there?" argued Leonardo.

"He's _there_, Leo." Raphael met his brother's eyes.

Leonardo frowned, considering. "Let's go."

The three took off over the rooftops, in search of their brother.

***

Michelangelo hadn't known there were this many Foot soldiers in all of New York, let alone guarding the Tower. His nunchuck whistled. He felt off-balance with only one of his precious weapons, but a lucky strike from a katana had sliced the chain of the other in half.

He leaped into the air, snap-kicking a black-clad ninja in the side of the head before landing lightly and stopping another charge with a swift right jab. He dodged a swipe from a short sword and blocked two quick strikes. The Foot were like a black tide, surging forward, new bodies moving up to replace those he knocked down. He backed away, pressing his shell against the brick wall behind him, and they closed in, intent. He heard the rattle of chains, and the metallic _whoosh_ of a sword being unsheathed.

_This is for Donny,_ he thought, lunging into the circle with a strangled roar. _For the bruise on his arm. And this is for the cut on Raph's leg. And this is for the new scar on my shell. And _this_, this is for Austin_. _This is for hurting her. This is for breakin' in on us when we were talkin'. This is for ruining our night, for stealing our peace. This is for sending her and making me think she loved me. Bastards!_

He whirled, punching and kicking indiscriminately, all thought of training, order, planning, abandoned. He became a whirlwind of attacks, not even bothering to block the returned blows. His fists smashed whatever they could reach; his feet lashed out, striking flesh again and again. His voice was a roar now. He wasn't even aware that he was screaming her name._  
_

Michelangelo never heard the approaching shouts of his brothers. His own rage was too loud in his ears. When the Foot truncheon caught him on the back of the skull, unconsciousness was swift and merciful.

***

Leonardo rushed into the group of Foot surrounding Michelangelo. "There are too many," he shouted. "Get Mikey, and get out!"

"You got it, Leo." Raphael was already disappearing under a black avalanche. His sais flashed in the dim light as he struck down opponents.

"Leo, look out!" Donatello's bo flashed, and a Foot who'd been swinging a shining blade at his brother's head dropped like a stone.

"Thanks, Don," called Leo. He turned, his katana slicing through the center of a bo in the hands of a Foot minion, and snap-kicked two more who rushed him in unison.

Dragon punch, followed by a spin kick and palm strike… Leonardo fell into a rhythm, mowing through the Foot as if they were wheat and he was a scythe. He heard Raph's battle cry ringing out; an assurance that the red-masked turtle was fighting strongly. He listened for the _thwack_ of Don's bo, but as usual in battle, his brother was fighting in grim silence. Leonardo took advantage of a moment's respite to look over his shoulder, but his younger brother was nowhere in sight.

"Raph!"

"What, Leo?"

"Where's Don?"

"Little busy here…" _Wham_ "Fearless."

"Donny!" Leonardo stared around, peering as if he could see through the crowd of black-clad fighters surrounding him. There was no answer. "Raph, Don's down. We've got to get them out of here!" Leonardo shouted; his resolve strengthened by the loss of contact with his brothers.

"I got Mikey," called Raphael. "Leo, find Don. We gotta bail."

Suddenly Raphael was beside him, their youngest brother slung over his shoulder like a sack. Incredibly, Raphael completed a spin kick, taking out two Foot, and landed lightly, barely staggering under his burden.

"I've got to find Don. Get Mikey out of here." Leonardo plunged back into the fray, furious in his fear for Donatello.

"Leo!" Raphael's voice echoed, but Leonardo was beyond hearing. Raphael sighed, laid his youngest brother down, and plowed in after Leo. Even fighting shell-to-shell, they were soon overwhelmed. Raphael swung out, the handle of his sai connecting with a skull with a sickening _crack_.

"Leo…" Raph panted. "We gotta get out. There's too many."

"Not without Don!"

"Leo, we ain't gotta choice. Mikey's hurt. I… My leg…" Leonardo turned to face his brother, fury burning in his dark eyes.

"Raphael…"

"Leo, duck!"

Instinct alone made Leonardo drop. Raphael's fist shot out over his head, connecting with a _thud_. Leo heard a body strike the pavement behind him. He didn't bother to look at the man Raph hit. He took quick stock of his brother. Thick red blood was running down Raphael's thigh. Leonardo's left arm was numb from the elbow to the wrist where a lucky strike from a short club had connected. There was no way they could fight the remaining Foot.

"Ok. Retreat, and regroup," he hissed.

Raph scooped Mikey up once again. Leonardo covered his back, and the two turtles worked their way to the alley, disappearing down a manhole. The Foot backed off, seeing their enemy go underground.

Sage, in particular, seethed.

_So close… And yet, only a very foolish mongoose chases the cobra into its hole. At least we have one of them. Karai will be pleased with the spoils of our little battle tonight. We will present her with the one they call Donatello._


	9. Chapter 9 Return to Me

**A/N: Mikey's not the only one making bad choices. **

**Read and review, please!**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 9 -Return To Me-  
~~~_

Austin sat on the mat, her legs crossed, and sipped the tea carefully. Splinter's eyes never left her face. His questions were sharp at first, digging into her past and her relationship with his son. She answered each carefully, revealing everything to him. Before long, her fears faded away. It was clear that the old rat would not harm her, though she knew he was more than capable of killing her in any one of a thousand different ways. His gentle strength and courteous manner were so far removed from her father's gruff personality she began to relax in his presence.

When she realized he'd asked her the same question three times, she sat up straight, a painful blush creeping across her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," she whispered.

Splinter smiled, startling her.

"You must rest, child. Come. I will help you return to Donatello's med lab. No doubt he will wish to examine your injury when he returns."

Austin repressed a shiver. "He has been so kind to me," she said softly. "As have you, Sir. But I cannot stay here. Your sons…" She trailed off, not wanting to offend him.

"Finish your thought, child," said Splinter gently. "What troubles you?"

"Your sons will not want me here," she said softly. "Michelangelo will not want me here. I should go."

"It is not safe for you to return to your apartment," said Splinter gravely. "And I fear you underestimate my son. We will not keep you here if you truly wish to leave, Miss Abramson, but I wish you to stay, if you are willing."

"Thank you, Sir." Austin ducked her head to hide the tears forming in her eyes.

No one had spoken so gently, so kindly to her in as many years as she could remember. The kindness only fueled the shame she felt burning in her chest. Despite his assurance, she was certain that even if she were able to leave, she would not be allowed to do so. And if she did leave, the others would hunt her down. She'd seen their Lair. It was no longer safe for her to be allowed to roam free.

"Come. You must rest." Splinter was standing beside her, holding out his paw.

Slowly, reluctantly, she took it, and allowed him to help her to her feet, only because she was not able to rise on her own. She was shocked at the strength of his grip. He looked so frail, so fragile. His paw was velveted with a layer of ultra-fine fur, and his ivory claws were warm against her palm. He led her back to the med-lab, and helped her lie down on the bed once again.

"Rest, child." Splinter covered her with a blanket, and Austin closed her eyes, giving in to exhaustion.

Splinter watched the young woman as her eyes flickered closed.

_Michelangelo has chosen well. It is obvious she cares for him. She has made some mistakes, but I sense her intentions are honorable and her regret sincere. I hope Michelangelo can forgive her. Love is a rare and precious thing. My sons should not spend their lives alone. _

He made his way back to his own room, and sat down to meditate. It was several hours before Splinter's peace was disturbed by his sons' return. He heard raised voices, and made his way out to the main room of the Lair to seek out the source of the commotion.

"What is wrong?" he asked, seeing Raphael and Leonardo coming in, supporting Michelangelo between them. _Where is Donatello?_

"Da Foot, Sensei, they got Donny," growled Raphael. "Da chuckle-head here decided ta try an' take on Karai all by hisself, an' when we went in ta save his sorry shell, Don got captured."

"Shut up, Raph," snapped Leo. "It wasn't Mike's fault."

"No. It was dat _Foot_ woman's fault," growled Raphael. He helped Leonardo half-carry Michelangelo to the couch.

"It wasn't anybody's fault but mine, Raph," said Mike as they lowered him down. He'd woken up about half-way back to the Lair but the concussion left him feeling weak and sick. "Austin didn't tell me to storm the Foot tower. That was my own idea."

"Mikey…"

"Raphael, enough. Leonardo, how do you plan to retrieve your brother?" Splinter's black eyes snapped from one son to the other.

"I… I don't know, Sensei. Michelangelo's attack puts us at a disadvantage with Karai," said Leonardo worriedly. "I'll have to contact her, try to negotiate…"

"Leo, yer talkin' about _Karai_. What're ya gonna do, jus' go ask her for our brother back?"

"Yes, Raph, that's exactly what I intend to do." Leonardo met his brother's amber glare steadily. "Honor demands a direct approach."

"Why don'tcha jus' hand yerself over on a silver platter?" yelled Raphael. "Ya know she ain't gonna rest til she kills ya, Leo. It'd be suicide ta jus' walk in there!"

"I don't have a choice. How are we supposed to get Don out of the Foot tower? Without his computer expertise, we'd never get past the alarms."

"I can get him out." The soft voice cut through the argument like a knife. All conversation stopped as the three turtles swung to face the woman standing in the doorway of the med-lab.

Raphael reached for his sais with a growl. "What're _you_ still doin' here?"

"Raphael!" Splinter's sharp reprimand stopped the red-banded turtle as he started toward Austin. He stood, still glaring.

"Sensei…"

"Raphael. I have invited Miss Abramson to remain in our home. She is a guest. You will treat her with courtesy." Splinter's tone was final.

Michelangelo got to his feet, swaying as a wave of dizziness rolled over him.

"Austin…"

The pain and longing in his voice was heart breaking to hear. Leonardo moved to touch his arm, but Michelangelo pulled away. He took a step toward her. Austin stood still, waiting.

"Austin…" He swallowed hard. "Can… can I talk to you?"

Her eyes met his, shock and wariness showing in every line of her stance. Slowly, she nodded.

"Mikey…" Raphael growled, half moving to put himself between his brother and the woman who stood in the doorway, watching him.

"Let him go, Raph," said Leo softly. "He needs to do this on his own."

Raphael glanced at his older brother, his eyes troubled. "If she hurts 'im again…"

"Leonardo is right, Raphael. I have spoken with the young woman," Splinter intervened. "I am convinced her intentions toward your brother are honorable."

"Sensei, she's a _Foot_!" Raphael's eyes snapped with shocked fury.

Splinter met his gaze unflinching. "A _former_ enemy, Raphael. We must allow Michelangelo to choose for himself whether to forgive her for her past deception," he said gently. "I hope that his heart is not so hardened that he cannot forgive, and learn to trust again."

"But Sensei…" Raphael trailed off at the expression on Splinter's face. He swung away, stalking off toward the dojo. Soon the sounds of Raphael abusing his punching bag could be heard.

Leonardo sighed. "Sensei, I'm going out. I'll go and talk to Karai."

"Leonardo, my son. You should not do this alone."

"I must, Sensei. There's no sense risking more of us. I can talk to her. I can convince her to let him go."

"You must not trade your life for your brother's," said Splinter. "Honor does not require foolish sacrifice, my son."

"Don's life is worth _any_ sacrifice," said Leonardo, tears staining his mask.

"Leonardo!" Splinter's tail lashed, and Leo knelt before him, his eyes on the floor.

"What would you have me do, Father?"

"We will wait," said Splinter gently. "Allow Michelangelo to speak with Miss Abramson. Perhaps she may assist us in retrieving Donatello."

"But Sensei, what if she betrays us?"

"Leonardo. Your brother loves her. Trust in his judgment."

"Yes, Sensei." Leonardo's voice gave away his uncertainty.

Splinter nodded, and went back to his room.

Leonardo knelt there for a long moment before getting to his feet. With one last glance toward the med-lab, he slipped out of the Lair, and headed out through the tunnels. He had a brother to save.

***

Michelangelo insisted Austin sit down on the bed. He arranged the pillows behind her so that she could sit up, telling himself he was only being polite to a guest, trying to pretend her presence meant nothing to him, but he couldn't help the way his heart jumped in his chest when her hair brushed his arm as he reached behind her to move a pillow.

"_Do ya believe in yer girl or not?" _Raphael's words echoed in his memory. _Oh, Austin… I _want _to believe in you._

"Mikey…" Austin's voice was barely a whisper. "Mikey, I'm… I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you."

"Austin…" Michelangelo reached up, touching her cheek where a bruise marred her soft skin. She sat very still, allowing him to caress her, but held herself tense, waiting.

"Austin, I'm sorry. I shouldn't o' run out of here like that. I should've let you talk…" She didn't answer right away, and his heart clenched.

_She's never gonna forgive me_. _I've ruined everything. I shoulda listened to her, but I got mad and ran off and got my brother captured. I'm an idiot._

"Michelangelo, I should've told you before now. I shouldn't have hidden my past from you. Can you… can you ever forgive me?" Austin's voice was small, strained.

Mikey's arms came around her, making her gasp. He knelt beside the bed, and gathered her close to his plastron. In an instant her face was buried in his shoulder. She nuzzled his neck, and he drew her down off the bed and into his lap.

"I'm such a shell-head," he whispered into her hair.

"Mikey…" Austin clung to him, her arms wrapped around the back of his shell. Her fingers moved against the back of his neck. "I thought you'd never want to see me again."

"How could I stay away?" he whispered.

"Well, ain't dis touchin'?"

Austin looked up, startled, and hissed through her teeth at the pain that shot through her shoulder. Raphael was leaning on the doorframe, watching them with narrowed amber eyes, his arms crossed. Michelangelo sat up, too, rocking back on his heels. He stood up, lifting her gently, and set her down on the bed.

"Where's Leo?" he asked his brother, wiping his face with one hand. "We've got to go after Donny."

"I was 'bout ta ask you da same t'ing," snapped Raphael, his glare still on Austin.

She met his eyes steadily. Now that Michelangelo had come back to her, she could face the red-banded turtle without fear.

"I haven't seen him," said Mike. "Isn't he in his room?"

"No. Fearless ain't in da Lair. He wanted ta go after Don himself, but Sensei said not to… Ya don't t'ink Splinter Jr. went out on his own, do ya?"

"He wouldn't…"

Austin struggled up from the bed, and touched Michelangelo's arm. "Mike, how did this happen?"

"'Cause o' _you_, genius here went an' tried ta fight da Foot by himself. Leo and Don and me had to save his shell, but Donny got himself caught," Raphael told her.

Austin saw worry flash behind his angry glare.

"Wait… Mikey, you… you went to the Tower?" Austin sank to the bed, her knees buckling under her. "Why would you do that?"

"I… I was mad. I thought… I thought Karai sent you." Michelangelo wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Mikey, I would never… how could you think that I…"

"Mebbe 'cause you're a stinkin' Foot? Mebbe 'cause you almost got 'im killed?" snapped Raphael. It was Austin's turn to glare.

"I never wanted…"

"What? You never wanted ta fall in love wit' a _mutant_?"

"I never wanted him to get hurt!" she half-shouted, turning on Raphael. "I've loved him since I first laid eyes on him. The first time I saw him was when we fought you, more than a year ago… I saw him in battle. He was graceful, beautiful… He was amazing. I've loved him ever since, and I risked my life leaving the Foot so I'd never have to fight against him again."

She flushed, ducking her head. _Oh… I never meant to say all that…_

A hand touched her uninjured shoulder, and she looked up into Michelangelo's blue eyes. His expression was unreadable. He knelt down, and nuzzled her forehead lightly.

"Austin... Raph and I have to go after Leo. We can't let Karai get him. She's got a vendetta. She blames Leo for killin' off the Shred-head."

"Mikey, wait. I can help…"

"No, Austin."

"Yeah, you've caused enough trouble," growled Raphael.

"I can _help_," she insisted, struggling to her feet again.

"Austin, you're hurt. You've got to stay here." Mikey gently pushed her back.

"Michelangelo, this happened because of me. Let me help."

"Come on, Mikey. We gotta go." Raphael turned and stalked out of the room.

Michelangelo touched Austin's arm. "Stay. Please," he said softly. "Don't worry, Austin. I'll come back." He was gone before she could protest again.

Austin sank back on the bed with a frustrated sigh. She waited until she heard the Lair's door slide closed behind them, before retrieving the box, and picking up the hated uniform. She stared at it for a long moment before she sighed and lifted the mask.

_I can't let them be harmed because of me. I've got to make this right. _


	10. Chapter 10 Trade

**A/N: Oh Leo. *shakes head***

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 10 -Trade-  
~~~_

Donatello raised his head, peering blearily around.

_Typical,_ he thought. _White walls. White noise. Chains. Would it kill them to paint the room a different color? Or buy a CD of music? Something… anything but this cursed static would be an improvement. Shell, they could play elevator music. Though I suppose it wouldn't be torture if it were pleasant…Speaking of… I wonder how long it will be before they come for me?_ He swallowed, trying to ignore the metallic taste of blood.

_Hey, room service! What's a turtle got to do to get a bottle of water around here? Ok, Don, just don't think about it. Capture psychology 101. The more I think about water, the thirstier I'll feel. So think of something else. Like how to get out of here. Ok, my hands are chained. That stinks. And they've taken my bo. And my belt. I've still got my mask. I wonder why they didn't take that? Oh well. Ok, how can I use my… mask and my… umm… feet to get out of here?_

He stood up, stretching his legs. His shoulders protested the movement, even though it took the heavy weight of his body off his arms. He couldn't stand up straight for long, his head whirled and his legs ached. A sharp pain in his left foot told him the last kick had snapped something in his ankle.

_It was worth it,_ thought Donatello with grim satisfaction. _That guy went down like a sack. _

The door swung open so suddenly, Don stood up, gasping as the muscles in his shoulders and legs screamed at the change in position. He stood as straight as he was able, glaring at the Foot soldiers who came into the room.

_What, only four? They must think I'm easy to handle. I'll teach them otherwise. _

He half-crouched, preparing to lash out as they approached. Three stood back, while one came closer, stopping just outside of striking range. To Don's utter shock, he gave a short, formal bow.

"Mistress Karai has ordered that you be released, Turtle," intoned the man.

Don's eyes narrowed. Another Foot soldier entered the room, carrying Donatello's bo, knee and elbow pads, and belt.

"Your things will be returned to you. We have come to escort you to the exit."

"What kind of trick is this?" asked Donatello.

The Foot approached, and he tensed, ready to leap at them.

The soldier stopped, considering him. "I wish to unlock the chains," he said. "Do not attack me, Turtle, or Karai may change her mind about letting you go."

Donatello glanced at him, glowering, but allowed the man to approach. He held himself tense as the black-clad ninja produced a key, and unlocked the shackle from his left arm. The soldier backed up quickly, watching him, but Donatello didn't attack. With a short nod, the man moved to the other side, unlocking the shackle from his other arm. Donatello crouched, taking a defensive stance, but the Foot made no move to attack him. They simply waited.

_This is surreal,_ thought Donatello. _What the _shell_ is going on here?_

"Follow me." The Foot who'd unlocked the chains started toward the door. The others filed out before him, and Donatello, seeing no real alternative, followed.

He was led through a maze of hallways, past several groups of black masks who stood tense, ready to attack, but no one laid a hand on him. He was allowed to walk along the halls, guarded only by the small entourage of soldiers.

"You will leave. Now. Never return. My Mistress orders it." The Foot soldier bowed briefly to Donatello, and held out his things.

Don gathered up his weapon and equipment, and stepped back. He slipped one arm through the straps on his pads, and his belt, leaving the other hand free to carry his bo. The soldiers backed away, taking defensive stances.

"There is the door." The Foot pointed. "Leave."

"What kind of trick is this?" asked Don again, backing toward the door.

_No way are they going to just let me walk off._

"Go. Now." The soldier stood, his arms crossed over his chest.

_Well, if you insist._

Donatello turned and walked through the door, expecting an attack at any moment. None came, and he stepped out into a back alley. The door closed firmly behind him. He was free.

***

Leonardo watched the screen, tense, his eyes narrowed, watching for any sign that the image could be a trick. He saw his brother stand, looking back at the closed door with extreme confusion for a moment before disappearing down the alley.

_Don's safe._

Something in Leo's chest unclenched. Bowing his head, he unfastened his belt. He lowered the katanas from his shell, still sheathed, bringing them around to his front. Wrapping the leather belt around the sheathed blades, he reverently laid the bundle aside on a low table.

The woman watched, her eyes narrowed, her stance casual, belying the tension that hung thick in the room. Leo slipped off his knee and elbow pads, and laid them aside. Finally, with a deep indrawn breath, he reached up and untied his mask. He laid it over the weapons.

"My things will be returned to my family," he said, looking at the woman. It was a command.

She bristled, but nodded. "As you wish, Leonardo." Karai pushed a button on the ebony desk. A door swung open behind the turtle.

Leonardo didn't move as Foot soldiers poured into the room, surging forward to grab his arms. A low growl escaped his throat, but he didn't resist.

"Take our… guest… to his cell," said Karai, allowing the smallest of smiles to cross her features as Leonardo was dragged from the room.

***

Raphael was barely keeping up with Michelangelo. Mikey was on a mission. He'd screwed up, and he knew it. He wasn't about to allow his brothers to pay the price.

"Come _on,_ Raph. We've gotta get there before Leo does something dumb!"

"I'm comin', Mikey. Keep yer shell on." The truth was, Raphael's leg was paining him. The crude bandage he'd managed to bind around it was not supporting it the way one of Don's would have, and the wound probably should've been stitched, anyway.

_If Leo hadn't been such a shell-head, this would be a regular rescue mission, go in, get Don, and get out, instead of a game of tag across da blasted city._

"Donny!" Michelangelo's shriek cut through Raphael's thoughts.

"What's yer _problem_, Mikey?" he yelled, irritated at being startled.

"It's Don! Come on!" Mikey was swinging down a fire escape.

Raphael snarled and headed down after his youngest brother. Whatever made Michelangelo yell their brother's name like that; Raph knew it couldn't be good.

_If they've hurt Don, I'm gonna…_

He dropped lightly to the pavement below, and stared. Donatello was upright for a moment before the orange and green blur that was Michelangelo launched itself into his arms, nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Donny, we thought Karai had ya, are you ok, bro? I am _so_ glad to see you Don! Now we gotta go and find Leo…"

Raphael took two steps, reached up, and yanked orange mask tails, cutting off the stream of chatter.

"Don! You ok? What happened? We lost ya in da fight…"

"I was captured," said Donatello, sounding slightly winded from Mikey's exuberant embrace. "And they just… let me go."

"They _what?_"

"It was weird. They brought me to a door, gave me back my stuff, and let me go."

"What da _shell…_" Raphael was staring at his brother as if he'd seen a ghost.

"Karai just knew we were gonna go in there and kick her sorry _butt_ if she didn't let ya go…" Michelangelo whooped.

"Somet'in ain't right. _Shut up, _Mikey. They didn't say nothin' to ya, Don? They didn't stick a… I dunno, a tracker or a bomb or anyt'ing under yer shell, did they?"

Donatello considered, rolling his shoulders against the edge of his shell. "I don't think so… I wasn't out for long. I just can't figure it out. Could they have infected me with something?" He stepped back from his brothers, alarmed, but Raphael was already shaking his head.

"I don't think so, Don. Listen, did you see any sign of Leo?"

"No. I didn't see anyone until those Foot showed up and escorted me to the door," said Don, his eye-ridges rising. "Why would I have seen Leo? Was he planning to come in after me?"

"I t'ink Fearless was plannin' on tradin' himself fer you," said Raph quietly. "He wanted ta go an' talk ta Karai, but Sensei told him ta wait…"

"You think Leonardo… Oh, man. I never thought… Oh no…" Donatello's face had gone very pale. "We've got to go back. We've got to get him back. He can't do this… We can't let him…" Donatello half-turned.

Raphael grabbed his arm. "Don, wait. We gotta plan. We can't jus' go runnin' in there. She'll kill Leo if we do."

"What'll she do to him if we don't?"

"Guys!" Michelangelo stood, his hands on his shell, glaring. "Are we gonna stand here arguing in an _alley_, or are we gonna go back to the Tower and bust our bro outta there?"

"Mike's right," said Donatello, shaking his head. "Raph, we've got to get back to the Lair. I'll need some equipment…

"We ain't got dat kinda time, Don. _Leo_ ain't got dat kinda time. We've gotta come up wit' a plan, and move _now._" Raphael's golden glare was at full power. "I've had _enough_ o'dis. Dat Foot's messed wit' us one too many times. I say it's time we took 'em _down._"

"I agree, Raph, but we've got to be smart about it. It's the Foot Tower for goodnessakes. We've got to regroup, got to come up with a smart way to do this…"

"There is no smart way to do it, Don! It's a fortress. How're we gonna get in there?"

"I know someone who might be able to help," said Don quietly. "She knows her way around, knows where the cells are. She might even be able to get us in." He looked at Michelangelo. "We're going back to the Lair. We've got to get Austin."


	11. Chapter 11 Stockman

**A/N: Austin to the rescue!... Well, sort of.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 11 -Stockman-  
~~~_

Leonardo was half-kneeling, resting on the balls of his feet, with his legs bent. He couldn't quite sit down on the floor, but standing was tiring after a while, and this position at least relieved some of the pressure on his wrists and arms. He heard the footsteps approaching, but didn't bother to move or stand up. Why make things easier for the soldiers? If they wanted to take him from this cell, they'd have to carry him.

"You will rise in my presence." The imperious voice made Leonardo jerk in the chains. He lifted his head, slowly, and favored Karai with a glare, but didn't stand.

_I may be your prisoner, but that doesn't mean I'm going to obey you._

She motioned with her hand, and two of the soldiers came forward, somewhat cautiously, though Leo wasn't going anywhere with his hands chained to the wall behind him and his feet shackled and attached to the floor. Grasping him roughly under the arms, they hauled him to his feet. He stood ignoring her, staring at a point somewhere over her left shoulder.

"Was it worth it, Leonardo? Was your brother's pitiful life worth yours?" Karai asked.

For the first time, Leo looked into her dark eyes. He regarded her calmly. "Yes."

"He will die anyway." She spoke as calmly as if they were discussing the weather. "You know those brothers of yours will try to retrieve you. They will die in the attempt."

"They will not."

"They will not come?" Her eyebrows rose.

"They will not die."

"You believe they will succeed?"

Leonardo let his silence answer for him.

Karai smiled, a slow, cold smirk. "They are nothing without you, you know. Fool! The three of you, yourself and the other two, might have gotten Donatello out. With your leadership, and their fighting skills… perhaps you might have succeeded with the loss of but one, or some injuries. But without you, Leonardo, your brothers are not as strong a team. My elite soldiers will take them. They will all die."

Leonardo stood silent as a statue, letting her words wash over him, meaningless. 

_They'll come. They'll get me out. They always do._

"We will wait. We will see. In the meantime, Leonardo, I have preparations to make. I would not wish for your brothers to come to my home and feel _unwelcome_. And you and Doctor Stockman have so much to catch up on." Karai allowed herself another small, cold smile as she saw the tiniest of involuntary shivers shake the turtle. "Yes, I think he will be _very_ gratified to see you again."

"What do you want, Karai?" His voice was quiet, almost tired. "Will my death bring Saki back? Will that satisfy you?"

"No, Leonardo, but your death will serve as the beginning of the destruction of your little clan, something my father never managed to do. I will sleep well at night, knowing you are all dead, you and your _brothers_, and the freak you call a _father_. Honor will be restored to my clan, and I will build an empire over the bodies of all those who have dared to stand in my way."

"An empire built on a foundation of death is an empire without honor, Karai." Leonardo locked eyes with the woman.

Karai scowled. "What do you know of honor, Turtle? Enough of this. Take him."

Leonardo tensed as the soldiers grabbed his arms again, unlocking the shackles. Two more soldiers came forward and unlocked those around his ankles. He struggled, but he was no match for six Foot soldiers clinging on to his arms. They marched him down the hall, struggling all the way. Leo's eyes widened as he saw the laboratory he was being hauled into. It took four more Foot soldiers to lift him onto the examination table, and to strap his limbs down. They left Leonardo, panting and struggling against the straps, growls of anger and anguish escaping him.

He didn't have to wait long. The cyborg that had once been a man strolled into the room. "Ah, Leonardo. Such a pleasure to see you once again. I have waited for this opportunity for a long time. Yes, a very long time."

_As far as I'm concerned, you could've waited longer. A lot longer._

"Shall we begin?"

_No, I think not._

"I'll need samples of your DNA of course. And I'll want to perform stress tests on that marvelous shell of yours. And then there are so many questions… Yes, Leonardo, I have questions. Such as how your mutated body will respond to certain chemical… cocktails I've been studying. Oh, we will be spending a great deal of time together, you and I. Oh yes, a great deal of time." He approached the table.

"Don't _touch_ me," growled Leo.

Stockman just laughed. "You're hardly in a position to stop me. Don't worry, Leonardo. Karai wants you intact for questioning. By the time she's through with you, I'm sure you'll be _wishing_ I'd been given free reign to dissect you."

"You'll regret this, Stockman," grated Leonardo.

Stockman held up a hypodermic, tapping it lightly to remove the air bubbles. The substance inside was a sickly orange color. Leo's eyes widened slightly as the cyborg leaned toward him. "I doubt it, Turtle."

***

Austin walked slowly, picking her way through the tunnels.

_There must be a manhole around here someplace,_ she thought… _There must be a way out._

She froze, hearing footsteps, voices, moving through the tunnel not far ahead. She hurried down a side tunnel, pressing herself back against the wall, disappearing in the darkness.

"I'll stitch that leg when we get back, Raph. You really shouldn't be on it."

_Donatello is with them! They have freed him, saved their brother from Karai. But where is Leonardo? Where is the fourth brother?_

"We ain't got time, Donny. We gotta talk ta dat girl, an' we gotta go get Leo back from Karai!"

_Oh no. Leonardo has been taken._

"She ain't just a girl, Raph. She's Austin." Michelangelo's voice made her breath catch in her chest.

"She's _Foot_, Mikey. You're gonna hafta get over her."

Austin's heart sank at the words. Raphael still mistrusted her. And worse, he was right. She'd betrayed Michelangelo's trust and now Leonardo was paying a steep price.

"Raph…"

"Mike. She was _usin_' ya."

"You don't _know_ her, Raph."

"I know what she _is_, Mike."

_You _are_ wrong, Raphael,_ thought Austin, fighting down a sharp pain. _You are wrong, and I will prove it. I will do what I can to help Leonardo._

She waited until she could no longer hear them before slipping out of the tunnel she was hiding in. The tunnels were confusing, musty and dank, with little light and no landmarks. Before long, Austin was hopelessly lost. All the tunnels looked the same. Her shoulder ached abominably, and she was beginning to regret leaving the safe, warm bed in the Lair. With a sigh, she decided that she would simply have to go through the next manhole she found, and hope it led her some place familiar.

This was not as easy as it sounded. When she found a manhole cover, it took all her strength to hold onto the ladder while she pushed and heaved at the impossibly heavy metal disk. She grunted, pushing harder.

_I cannot return to the Lair in defeat,_ she thought. _I must prove to Michelangelo that I truly have left the Foot clan behind. I must succeed. _

She felt the stitches in her shoulder give way as she strained against the cover, but still she heaved and struggled until she managed to lift it a few inches and slide it to one side. After that, the task became even more difficult. She had to shove the heavy cover over, and the angle and weight meant she had to use both her arms to move it at all. It was slow, painful going, but finally she'd opened the manhole far enough to slip through and climb out onto the street above.

She left the cover ajar, unable to even contemplate moving it again. She felt hot, sticky blood leaking from her shoulder, soaking the bandage Donatello had wrapped so neatly. She ignored it, dashing for the nearest alley and the cover of shadow and darkness instinctively. She crouched against a brick wall, swallowing back the bile that rose in her throat. She glanced at the street sign, and groaned. She was almost a mile from the Foot tower.

_It will take forever to walk so far, with my shoulder bleeding. Oh, Michelangelo, I wish you were here. I really need to feel your strong arms around my body, to hear your gentle voice tell me everything will be all right. I want to wake up from this nightmare and find myself safe at home, with you by my side, chasing my fears away. But it is not to be. Your brother is in the hands of your enemy, and it is my fault. This nightmare is real. _

Grimly, she forced herself to stand, and began the long, painful trek. Her walk was made slower by the fact that she had to stick to the darkened alleyways, but she knew her route through the city so well, she soon reached the Foot tower.

She didn't head for the front doors. Instead she made her way around to the back, slipping in through a special, hidden entrance, the very one Donatello had been shoved out of just a few hours earlier. Slipping inside, Austin made her way down the hall to the cells where the prisoners were kept, careful to move casually, as if she belonged.

The first cell was unguarded and empty. The second and third were the same. At the end of the hall, however, in the highest security area, Austin saw a door guarded by two black-clad soldiers. She approached cautiously, thinking fast.

"_The Mistress wishes that the turtle be brought to her quarters,_" she intoned in perfect Japanese. One of the soldiers stiffened, peering suspiciously at her through the mask.

"_It is with Doctor Stockman_," he answered in the same language.

"_What? No, Mistress Karai has ordered that it not be harmed yet. She wishes to interrogate it herself. Fools! Incompetents! That butcher Stockman will destroy it! Karai will be furious! Retrieve it at once, and prepare it for Mistress Karai, fool, before Stockman does any more damage!" _Austin let every bit of the fear and fury she was feeling color her tone.

The soldier hesitated for a moment. Austin leaned forward, close to the man's face. "_What is your name?"_ she demanded. _"So that I may report to Karai who is responsible for allowing Stockman to have access to the prisoner?"_

The man was visibly trembling now.

_"We… we will retrieve the turtle." _ He rushed off down the hall.

The second soldier stood tense, alert, and full attention, barely daring to breathe, let alone move. Austin smirked under her black mask. Karai's stern discipline was paying dividends. When the price for disobedience was death, no one dared question orders. Faintly, from several rooms away, Austin heard shouts of protest.

"Come." She motioned to the second soldier.

He followed as she made her way toward the noise, determined to forestall any plans Stockman had for contacting Karai himself to verify the orders she'd given. She entered the lab, and had to repress a gasp of horror. Leonardo was strapped down on one of Stockman's examining tables. He was writhing in obvious pain, his body trembling in reaction to whatever Stockman had been doing to him.

"The experiment has only just begun!" Stockman was shouting. "I can't give him up now, the serum won't take full effect for another hour! You must not interfere!"

"Stockman." Austin put every ounce of intimidation she could into the one word. "Mistress Karai wishes to interrogate the prisoner. You were given specific orders that he was not to be damaged. Do you wish to defy the Mistress?"

Stockman turned to face her. "Who are you?" He stalked across the room toward Austin. "What foolishness is this? I am a scientist! I cannot be bothered with these constant interruptions! You tell Karai…"

Austin's snap kick caught him in the metal chest-plates, and he staggered back, trying desperately to regain his balance.

"I will tell Mistress Karai _nothing_, Doctor Stockman. I will return the turtle to his cell to recover from whatever foolish _experiments_ you have been performing, and then I will take him to her, as she has ordered. If you wish to have access to the prisoner, you will have to speak with her yourself."

She strode across the room, and grabbed the strap holding Leo's wrist, yanking it loose. The turtle struggled wildly to avoid her touch, his dark eyes staring into hers with rage, fear and pain. She removed the remaining straps with no more gentleness than the first, ignoring Stockman's cries of protest.

The guard from the cell was so cowed by her imperious attitude he helped lift Leonardo to his feet. The turtle swayed, hardly able to keep his balance. He attempted a palm-strike, but his coordination was badly compromised, and Austin blocked the punch, grabbing his wrist and twisting it behind his shell with her own uninjured hand.

"Try that again, Turtle, and I'll break your arm," she hissed in his ear. Leonardo struggled, and she jerked his arm up, twisting his wrist painfully behind his back. He stopped fighting her, and stood still, every muscle in his body tense and ready to fight. He waited, obviously accepting the fact that he could not escape but ready to jump at any opportunity should she allow her guard to drop for even a moment. Despite the burning pain radiating from her damaged shoulder, Austin smiled behind the black mask.

_Your brother is a true warrior, Michelangelo. I only hope I can save him._ She motioned to the guards, and together, they marched Leonardo back down the hall toward his cell. 

_I have stopped Stockman from harming you. Now, how am I to get you out of here?_


	12. Chapter 12 Love Endures

**A/N: Poor Mikey. Thank goodness for Splinter. I think without his Dad to guide him, Mike'd have gone off the deep end by now.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 12 -Love Endures-  
~~~_

"I _knew_ it! I knew we couldn't trust dat Austin chick!" Raph's fist crashed into the corner of the neatly-made bed. It gave far too easily under the force, frustrating him further.

Michelangelo stared, frozen, at the box, sitting in the center of the blanket. Slowly, Donatello reached out, picking it up. He frowned. Balancing it on one hand, he lifted the lid. It was empty.

"She took the uniform," he said softly.

Michelangelo choked. Wild blue eyes met chocolate-brown ones. "She said… she said she'd never…"

"Hey, Mikey, I tol' ya, she's jus' a Foot. Yer not da first one ta fall fer a trick like dis. It's gonna be ok…" Raphael touched his brother's shoulder.

Michelangelo shrugged off his hand. He snatched the box from Donatello, turned on his heel, and stormed from the med-lab. Don started to follow, but staggered as his injured leg betrayed him.

"Don, take care o' yer ankle. I'll go after 'im," said Raph. Donatello nodded, sinking down onto the bed.

_He musta broke it,_ thought Raph. _Amazin' dat he got all da way back here. No way can he go back an' fight. Oh, man. How're we gonna get Leo back, wit' my leg bleedin', and Don's ankle busted up? An' Mikey's heart. Damn dat girl, when I see her, I'm gonna…_

"Mikey. Hey, Mikey." Raph followed the thuds and grunts to the dojo. He entered in time to see his brother deliver a bone-jarring punch to the bag. He swung, kicking, landed and lashed out with a palm-strike, followed by a series of short, bouncing jabs.

Raphael's eyes widened._ Wow._

"Hey, Mikey."

"Go away, Raph."

"Mike…"

"Go _away_, Raph."

Raphael put a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder. He ducked reflexively and blocked the haymaker Mikey threw at his head.

"Mike!"

Another strike. Michelangelo threw punch after punch, pummeling his brother. Raph blocked the onslaught. A quick right jab got past his defenses, catching him across the jaw. Raph's head snapped back and he swung instinctively, catching Michelangelo in the plastron, knocking him backward. Mikey landed on his shell with a resounding _thud_.

He flipped to his feet, his fists up, ready to attack again. As he charged, Raph caught his brother's wrists and dodged to one side to avoid the sweep kick Michelangelo threw out. Raph planted himself and yanked Mikey forward. Caught off-guard, Mike crashed into Raph's plastron. The older turtle deliberately fell backward, pulling Mike down on top of himself. He let go of his wrists long enough to wrap his brother up in a powerful embrace, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Mikey!"

Michelangelo lifted his head to glare into Raphael's eyes. Raph was startled at the uncharacteristic fury burning, unspent, in his gaze.

"Let me _go_, Raph." Michelangelo struggled, but Raphael was not known as the strongest brother for nothing.

"Mikey, _listen _ta me." He tightened his arms so the squirming turtle couldn't move. "Ya gotta stop!"

The younger turtle collapsed against his brother, going limp. Sensing his surrender, Raphael loosened his grip. He rolled to the side, letting him go. Michelangelo scrambled off his brother, pulling away and sitting up with his legs drawn to his chest and his forehead resting on his knees.

Raph sat up next to him. "It's gonna be ok, Mikey."

"No. It's not."

"Mike…"

"I… I still love her." His voice caught on a sob. "I can't help it, Raph."

"Aw, shell, Mike." _I ain't no good wit' dis kinda stuff. _"Mebbe you'd better talk ta Splinter."

Michelangelo sniffed. "Not now, Raph. We gotta go get Leo."

"We will."

"_Now_, Raph."

"Mike, we've gotta come up wit' a plan. Donny an' Splinter will know what ta do. We're gonna get Leo back. Don't worry, ok?"

"Yeah, Raph, whatever."

"Michelangelo?" Splinter was standing in the door of the dojo.

"Yes, Sensei?" Mikey got to his feet, avoiding his father's eyes.

_I screwed up. I really screwed up. How many flips do I get for bringing a Foot soldier into the Lair and getting my brother captured? What kind of shell-head still loves her, after all this?_

"My son." Splinter came forward, laying a gentle paw on Mike's arm. "Donatello has informed me of the situation."

"It's my fault, Sensei." Mikey's gaze stayed on the floor.

"No, Michelangelo. I instructed your brother not to take this course of action, but in his concern for Donatello, he disobeyed me. You do not bear the responsibility for his actions. Now, come." Splinter took Michelangelo by the hand and led him to his room.

Michelangelo knelt before his sensei, his emotions storming around his ears like a typhoon. Not even the combined scents of incense and tea could calm him.

"My son. What troubles you so?"

Splinter's calm voice made Michelangelo want to scream, to throw things, to rant and rave and pummel something. _Is this how Raph feels all the time? No wonder he sleeps all morning. It's exhausting._

"She… she betrayed me, Sensei… betrayed _us._" His voice cracked. "She's gone. Leo's captured, and it's my fault, because I'm an idiot and I _trusted_ her. What's wrong with me, Father? How could I let her fool me this way? I don't deserve to be a ninja… Don't deserve to be a brother." Tears stung Michelangelo's eyes, but he blinked them back, unwilling to accept the release of letting them fall.

"Michelangelo!" Splinter snapped.

Mikey winced. _I know I deserve it, Father, but do you have to yell at me? Do you have to rub it in what a shell-head I am? How I've betrayed the family, dishonored my Clan? _

"Michelangelo," Splinter came around the small table and put his paws on his son's shaking shoulders. "My son. Look at me."

_No… I can't. I can't bear to see the disappointment, the hurt in your face. I took Leo away from you, Father. I know it's all my fault…_

Against his will, Mike's eyes rose until he met his father's unblinking gaze. He waited, trembling, for the condemnation, the rejection. Ivory claws gripped his shoulders firmly as Splinter looked into his face.

"Michelangelo." The firm gentleness and understanding in that one word broke Mikey. His tears cut loose, soaking his mask, sliding down his cheeks. He ducked his head to hide the shameful moisture, but Splinter touched his cheek, brushing the tear-track with a velveted thumb.

"My son. You must have faith. Faith in yourself. Faith in the woman you have chosen to give your heart to. You, my son, of all your brothers, have the most open heart. You are trusting and caring."

_Stupid and naive…And now Leo's paying for me being gullible._

"You have always made friends the most easily. You have a pure soul, my son, and you see the best in those around you. You saw something good in Miss Abramson. My son, do you care for this woman?"

"I… I don't know anymore, Sensei."

"Michelangelo."

The quiet reprimand made Mikey close his eyes. His breath hitched in his chest, and fresh tears burned in hot little rivers down his cheeks.

"I… I love her, Sensei. I c…c… can't help it. I… I'm sorry, Father" Sobs shook his shoulders. Furred arms came around him, drawing him into a gentle embrace.

Michelangelo nuzzled into his father's robe, the warm fabric brushing his cheek. He buried his face in the crook of Splinter's arm, something he hadn't done since he was very small.

"To love is not a fault, my son," said Splinter gently.

"But Leo…"

"Leonardo acted out of love, my son. What he has done, he has done out of caring for your brothers, loyalty to his family. Michelangelo, your heart is pure. What is it telling you?"

"I… I want to trust her, Sensei."

"Does your heart tell you that she would betray you and your brothers?"

"No."

The answer was definite. A muffled sob shook the turtle's shoulders. He clung to the old rat with the strength of desperation.

"Then, my son, you must trust your heart."

"Do… do you think she still loves me?" Michelangelo lifted his head, sinking back, not quite daring to look his father in the eye.

"My son. She would be a fool not to love you." Splinter's paw curled against his cheek, warm and comforting.

Mikey shivered but didn't pull away. "Thank you, Father. We will get Leo back. Austin, too."

"Michelangelo." Blue eyes came slowly up to meet black. "You must allow your heart to lead you and your brothers to support you, my son. They love you, as well."

"Yes, Sensei."

Splinter watched as his youngest son got to his feet and with a small bow, left his room. He sighed.

_Why must love be so difficult? Why can my sons not be allowed to enjoy uncomplicated happiness? I hope this young woman does not betray him. I hope I am right about her._


	13. Chapter 13 Into the Lion's Den

**A/N: What can I say? I have no defense but the happy ending; and it's not here yet.**

* * *

_Chapter 13 -Into the Lion's Den-  
~~~_

Austin saw Leonardo settled safely back in his cell. She tended to his shackles herself; to be sure they weren't applied too tightly or too roughly to his limbs. She couldn't acknowledge him or speak while the others were there, but her heart twisted at the fury and pain she saw burning in those dark eyes.

_Leonardo, I am sorry,_ she thought as the wrist cuff clicked into place. She turned to the solider holding his right arm, and noticed his hands were trembling. _He's afraid. Good. _

"What are Karai's orders for feeding the prisoner?" she snapped.

"M…m…Mistress Karai has not ordered him to be fed," stammered the soldier.

Austin nodded sharply. "Good."

_I'm sorry, Leonardo. But I must play the part._

"You will remain at your posts, soldiers, until further orders are given."

"_Hai_." The man bowed stiffly, and they stood at attention, waiting for her to precede them from the room.

Knowing that lingering would only draw attention to herself, Austin turned and marched out. She left the guards standing stiffly on either side of the door. She made her way through the tower, not hurrying, but not dawdling, either, as if she had business to attend to. As she approached Karai's personal chambers, sweat began trickling down the back of Austin's neck. Freeing Leonardo was ambitious enough, but this… this was suicidal.

_I must prove my loyalty to Michelangelo, _she thought. _I will retrieve his brother's katanas and mask. Karai will steal no more from my love's family._

She went up to the huge double doors, pausing for a moment to listen. Karai _should_ be observing a training session at this time, if she held to her normal schedule. Austin took a deep breath, opened the door and slipped inside.

Karai's quarters were decorated tastefully in the old style. A statue depicting Oroku Saki stood on a pedestal to the right of the ebony desk. Austin shivered. The eyes seemed to follow her as she slipped into the room. She looked around quickly, searching the room for any sign of Leonardo's weapons. Austin was sure Karai would keep the trophies close. She would not risk losing them to a foolishly ambitious soldier who might see stealing them as an opportunity to undermine Karai's hold on the Clan.

Austin's eyes swept over the desk, which was empty except for a few jade figurines, and the cabinets. She hurried over to the first cabinet, but the doors hid suits of armor, not weaponry. Austin closed it again, careful not to disturb so much as a thread. She opened the second cabinet, and gasped. A hideous mask hung inside, leering eerily at her. She closed that cabinet more hastily than the first. The longer she spent in this room, the greater the danger.

Turning on her heel, she spotted a small bench to one side. Hurrying over, she knelt, and lifted the top. Nestled inside lay a pair of katana, still sheathed; worn blue wrappings adorned the handles. A leather belt and blue mask were folded neatly over them. Austin hesitated a moment. She hardly dared touch the weapons she knew belonged to the leader of Michelangelo's clan. With shaking hands, she reached toward them… and froze as she heard footsteps in the hallway outside.

Austin was on her feet in an instant, across the room, and hidden in the narrow space behind an ancient tapestry hanging in a corner. She deliberately slowed her breathing, and stood absolutely still, knowing the slightest rustle of cloth or hiss of indrawn breath could give her away. She closed her eyes, blinking away the sweat that dripped into them, as the door swung almost silently open, and the light footsteps of Karai herself padded into the room.

She spoke, her voice quiet and imperious in her native Japanese. "_Takashi has failed me for the last time. His next mission is to be his last_."

"_Yes, my lady_."

"_Sage has redeemed himself with his capture of Donatello. Give him the mission of returning the girl to us. If he succeeds, he will be rewarded_."

"_Yes, my lady_."

"_Send Riku with him. See to it he does not fail_."

"_Yes, my lady_."

"_Masaru, there is one more thing. I will expect Stockman to finish his experiments with Leonardo by tomorrow at the latest. I will be interrogating him myself. See to it that Stockman is aware of his delicate position. Leonardo is to be kept alive, and relatively undamaged. When I have finished with him, I have other plans for his future_."

"_Yes, my lady_."

Austin's blood turned to ice. _She intends to kill him. There is no time. I must get him out tonight.  
_

"_That will be all_," said Karai.

"_Yes, my lady_." Austin heard the faint brushing of fabric as Masaru bowed his way out of the room.

The bench top creaked slightly. The familiar _whoosh_ of a katana being drawn from its sheath made Austin's breath catch in her chest.

"_My dear Father. Your death shall be avenged and honor restored to our clan. Leonardo's family will spend the rest of their miserable lives wondering what has become of their beloved son. He will be lost to them, Father, without so much as a trace_."

Karai spoke so softly; Austin could just make out the words.

_Is she talking to the statue? _

Austin's shoulder ached abominably, but she dared not move. She hardly dared to breathe. She could feel the stitches stinging and pulling and pain throbbed through her arm in time with her heartbeat. After what seemed like an eternity, Austin heard the soft padding once more, and the rustle of fabric, which meant Karai was moving about the room. The door hinges creaked, and the footsteps faded. Slowly, cautiously, Austin moved to the edge of the tapestry, so that she could just peek out into the room. Seeing no one, she moved further, until she could see the entire room. She was alone.

Moving swiftly now, adrenaline pumping through her, she darted to the bench where Leonardo's katanas lay. She took them out, and carefully unwrapped the telltale blue binding. She tucked them into their sheaths and attached them carefully to the holder built into her uniform for the purpose. The bindings, leather belt, and mask were folded and tucked into a hidden pocket. Without pausing to think of what Karai would do if she caught her, Austin left the room, letting the door close silently behind her. She knew now that she had no choice. She would have to get Leonardo out, and she would have to do it _now._ She made her way down the maze of passageways toward the lower level where he was being kept.

A buzzing at her hip nearly made Austin jump out of her uniform.

_What on earth… Oh, it is the cell-phone Michelangelo gave me. _

She slipped into an empty dojo, and took the small shell-shaped device out of her pocket. She cradled it in her hands. Tears slid down her cheeks. It buzzed again, vibrating like a living thing against her skin. She traced the shell pattern on the back with a finger and closed her eyes, longing to feel other whorls under her fingertips, the movement of the shell in time with the breath of the turtle she loved. Resolutely, she slid the phone back into her pocket. Tears slid down into her mask, making a wet spot below the eyepieces.

_Michelangelo, I will speak with you when your brother is safe. When I have proven my love, my loyalty to you. When I can once again look you in the eye. Until then, my love, I hope you can forgive me. _

She turned to leave the dojo, but the door swung open as she walked toward it. Three black-clad ninja entered.

"What are you doing here?" snapped the leader.

Austin froze. _Katsuro._ She had sparred against him. He was a high enough lieutenant of the Foot that she could not frighten and bluff her way with him.

"_I was practicing my katas, Sir,_" she said, in her most formal Japanese, keeping her voice low and husky.

His mask gave away nothing. "_And now?_"

"_I am scheduled to report to my superior for my next assignment."_ She gave him a bow. He nodded his dismissal, and she left the room.

"_Wait. Whose swords do you carry?"_

"_My superior requested that I train with these."_ She unsheathed one, and held it out for his inspection. _"They belong to my superior."_

"_Very well. You may go._"

Austin re-sheathed the fine sword.

_It's a good thing he didn't take a closer look. These blades are far too fine to pass as any of our weapons._

She made her way quietly down the halls, not meeting another soul, until she came to the cell that housed the turtle. Once she came to the hall he was being kept in, she approached the guards stiffly, and cautious in case her ruse had already been discovered.

"Halt!" One of the guards stepped forward as she approached the door. "What business do you have with the prisoner?"

"_Mistress Karai wishes him inspected_." Austin snapped. "_To be certain Stockman has not taken further liberties._"

She continued forward, until she was in range. A quick crouch and a split kick, and both guards were down. One moaned, moving to rise. Austin followed through with a palm-strike to his jaw, and he slammed back to the floor. With a grim smile of satisfaction, she pulled the two guards into a nearby empty holding room. She searched them both quickly.

She found the key to the cell on one and the smaller key to the shackles binding Leonardo in a hidden pocket of the other's uniform. She left them lying on the cold floor, locking them in. There was little time. If anyone else came and found the cell unguarded, the alarm would be raised and the entire population of the Tower would be upon them. Still, Austin hesitated for an instant before entering the cell where the turtle was being held.

"Leonardo?"

Leo barely looked up. He didn't bother to acknowledge the soldier who addressed him by name. He stayed squatting, staring at the floor. The soldier leaned closer. Without warning, Leonardo swung his shackled feet out in a sweep, using the chains binding his arms for support. The woman fell back, landing with a solid _thud_.

_She may have saved me from Stockman, but she's still the enemy, _thought Leo, stifling the slight twinge of guilt he felt.

Leonardo straightened, readying himself for retaliation, but she didn't attack. At least not right away.

"I suppose I deserved that." The voice was strained, as if she were in pain. The soldier was getting to her feet, moving slowly, carefully.

_Shell, she didn't land that hard,_ thought Leo. _What's wrong with her? It's as if she's injured._

"I have come to help you," she said quietly. "I don't have time to fight you. If we don't move quickly, we'll be discovered." She approached again, more cautiously this time.

Leonardo let her get within striking range before he spoke.

"Who are you?" he hissed. "And what do you want?"

Austin hesitated. He was angry, and in obvious pain from whatever drugs Stockman had injected him with. The last time she'd seen the blue-clad turtle, he'd been ready to run her through with one of the very katana she now carried.

"I'm a friend," she said finally. "I can get you out of here, but we have to be quick."

Leonardo watched her, his eyes narrow. Slowly, Austin reached into the hidden pocket, and drew out his mask. She unsheathed his katana. The only indication of his reaction was a slight speeding up of his breathing. He watched stoically as she came closer, holding the sword flat across her palms.

"You see. Your own katana," she said softly. "I am returning it to you, but you must let me unlock the shackles."

Slowly, Leonardo nodded. Austin carefully re-sheathed the sword. His dark eyes followed her movements, suspicion and longing warring for superiority in his expression.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"I… I cannot tell you yet," she said softly.

She came closer once more, and this time he allowed her to unlock the cuffs binding his wrists, flinching only slightly as her fingers brushed his wrist. Austin watched as he slowly lowered his arms. She winced, imagining how the ache must be spearing through his shoulders after so long in one position. He started forward, swaying slightly, and she reached to help him, but he jerked back, a growl sounding low in his throat.

"Don't touch me," he snapped.

Austin stepped back. "Come with me," she said. She turned, moving toward the door. Leonardo moved almost silently behind her. She was reaching for the handle when the door swung open. Austin jumped back, taking a defensive crouch. Masaru stepped inside.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" he asked in clipped Japanese.

"_He is coming with_ _me,_" snapped Austin, matching Masaru's imperious tone.

"_Karai has not ordered_…"

"_Karai has ordered me to…_" her snap-kick caught him in the chest.

He went down with a shout, but bounced back to his feet. Austin dodged his powerful dragon-punch and he caught her in the shoulder. She bit off a cry of pain. Masaru's eyes narrowed. He struck again, this time deliberately targeting her weak side. Austin feinted, aiming a palm-strike at the man's head, but he dodged.

He reached into a pouch hidden at his hip, and Austin swung a kick, hoping to dislodge whatever weapon he was about to draw. He spun, dodging, and yanked out a communicator. Leonardo crashed into the man, but not before Austin saw his finger firmly press a small red button. Masaru crashed into the wall and crumpled, boneless, to the cell floor.

"Leonardo, come, we must go. He has called for help," gasped Austin. She grabbed his arm and this time he didn't pull away. His movements were slightly sluggish, as if his reflexes were firing just a heartbeat more slowly than usual.

They'd gotten no more than half-way to the door when a flood of black uniforms poured into the room Hands simply grabbed Austin's limbs, dragging her down Blows rained down on her. She heard thuds and grunts and knew Leonardo was getting much the same treatment. Suddenly all movement in the room stopped. Austin heard the whisper of footsteps. Her head was jerked back and the mask ripped away. She found herself staring into eyes as black and cold as frozen onyx.

_Karai._

"You. What are you doing here? Why are you attempting to assist the enemy of our clan? Why have you so disgraced the uniform you wear?"

"I have disgraced no one. I assisted the brother of the one I love. This one, Leonardo, has shown more honor than anyone I have ever known," replied Austin.

"Silence, fool! You do not know these turtles."

"I know his brother." Austin struggled for air against the hands pressing her to the floor. "For _him_ I will fight. I will fight this _clan_. You," she stared directly into Karai's eyes. "You have no honor."

For a moment, Austin saw death written in the black depths. Something flickered in the woman's expression. She straightened, gesturing to the soldiers. "Take her. Secure the Turtle."

Austin struggled wildly, but it was no use. She was hauled to her feet and dragged from the room.

_I am sorry,_ she thought, as she heard shouts and thuds behind her. Leonardo was being returned to his shackles.

_Leonardo, I am so sorry. I have failed. _


	14. Chapter 14 A Deal With the Devil

**A/N: Karai never was one to pass up a good deal...**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 14 -A Deal With the Devil-  
~~~_

"How long is dis gonna take, Don?" Raphael stood behind his purple-banded brother, staring impatiently at the array of screens.

"I'm trying to pull up the rest of the schematics, Raph. It's going to take a while."

"We don't have a _while_, Brainiac. We gotta go after Leo _now._"

Donatello sighed. "I know you're worried, but if we go in without having some idea of where he's being held, we'll get trapped like rats in a maze."

"I know, Don. I just don't know how much longer Mikey can hold up, ya know?" Raphael lowered his voice. "He's takin' all dis pretty hard."

"He loves her," said Don simply. "We'd better accept the fact. Right or wrong, he's in love."

Raphael shook his head with a growl. Don sighed, rubbing his temples. "Listen, why don't you get something to eat, maybe try and get a couple hour's sleep? You'll need to be in top form when we're ready to go."

"I ain't gonna sleep, anyway."

"Well, go find _something_ to do, so I can get this done, ok? I need to concentrate."

Raph turned on his heel and left the lab. Donatello turned back to his screens. He had a lot to do, and every second that passed lowered their chances of getting Leonardo back alive.

***

Raphael paced through the Lair, twirling his sais. Even his punching bag held little appeal. He saw Michelangelo come out of Splinter's room. His blue eyes were steady, and Mike walked with a renewed confidence. Raph smiled in spite of his worries.

_Splinter must've talked some sense inta 'im. He'll be ok now._

Don called from the lab. "Raph, Mike, come here."

_Finally,_ thought Raph.

He followed his younger brother into the lab, startled to find Splinter behind them. He moved aside to allow his Sensei to enter the room. Splinter gave him a nod as he passed.

Don looked up from his computer screen. "Mike, you gave Austin the shell-cell I made for her, right?"

Michelangelo swallowed hard, trying not to remember the softness of her touch, the look in her eyes when he put the communicator in her hand.

"…Yeah."

"Well, like ours, hers has a tracking beacon. See? I can trace the signal."

"We can contact her!" Michelangelo pulled his communicator out of his belt. Disappointment crossed his features. "She's not answering."

"She might not be_ able_ to answer, Mikey." said Don quietly.

"So what're we gonna do, Donny?"

"We're going to go and get her. She can lead us to Leo."

"Not you, Don." Raphael put his hand on his brother's shoulder as he tried to stand.

"Cut it out, Raph." Donatello squirmed, but Raphael tightened his grip.

"No, Donny. Ya know ya can't come. Not wit' dat busted foot. Yer gonna hafta stay here. Mikey an' I'll go. Jus' tell us how ta get past da security system."

"Raph…"

Splinter spoke up. "Raphael is right, Donatello. You cannot accompany your brothers. Your injury hinders you."

"But Sensei!"

Splinter's tail lashed against the floor. "_Donatello!_"

Don flinched. "Hai, Sensei," he answered in a small voice.

"Where is Miss Abramson, my son?"

"She's here, Sensei. Don pointed to a blip on the screen. "It looks like…" His voice grew quiet. "She's in the Foot Tower."

Michelangelo's face was pale. "She… she went back."

"All may not be as it seems, my son," said Splinter gently. "I spoke with Miss Abramson while your brothers were searching for you. I believe her intentions to be honorable. You still care for her?"

"Yes, Sensei." Mike's voice was near a whisper.

A low growl escaped Raphael, but he didn't speak. _What? He still loves her, after all we been t'rough?_

Splinter ignored the sound. "Then _believe_ in that love. Believe in _her._"

Mikey stared at the blip on the screen and swallowed yard. "So, what're we gonna do?"

"We're gonna storm dat tower an' get our bro back." said Raphael, twirling a sai in his fingers.

"Storming the place might not be the most effective approach, Raph." Donatello's fingers flew over the keys. "I have some schematics, floor plans I recorded from the last time we had to escape the tower. It's not much."

"Can ya trace Austin's shell cell?" asked Raph. "Can't we find her an' make her tell us where Leo is?"

"She could be held prisoner, too, Raph, but sure, if you can track her, she might be able to lead you to Leo."

"Sounds good ta me, Don." Raph tucked his sai back into his belt.

"We'll get her out," said Michelangelo, a determined note creeping into his voice. "If it's the last thing I do, I'm gonna get her and Leo back. Karai's gonna pay for this."

"Now, Michelangelo, revenge is a fool's pursuit," said Splinter calmly. "We must concentrate on rescuing your brother and Miss Abramson."

"If she even _needs_ rescuin'," muttered Raph. "What's da best way in, Donny?"

"Well, I think the door they sent me out of looks like your best entry point," said Don thoughtfully. "There's a manhole in the alley at Seventeenth and Johnson, two blocks away. With any luck you should be able to avoid any patrols, and slip in through that door." From there, you'll have to follow this hallway, here…" He pointed to the floor plan glowing on the screen, "And the holding cells, at least the one I was kept in, are here."

"So we go in, we git Leo, an' we git out. Seems simple enough," said Raphael.

"Yeah, except for the army of Foot ninja you'll have to slip past. No problem, it'll be a piece of cake," said Donatello sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Don. We'll take care of them," said Mikey, a determined glint in his eye. "We'll get Leo back. And Austin, too."

***

Raphael leapt to the next rooftop, barely keeping up with his brother. _Shell, I knew the chuckle-head was fast, but this is ridiculous. _

"Mike. Hey, Mike, wait fer me."

Michelangelo didn't even acknowledge Raph's call. He was two rooftops ahead, and still putting distance between them. Raphael put on an extra burst of speed, catching up with the younger turtle. Stretching his fingers, he grabbed the edge of Mikey's shell, and gave a yank. "Michelangelo!"

The orange-banded turtle spun, throwing a round-house punch which Raph barely had time to block. He staggered back a step, shocked at the force behind Mikey's strike.

"Hey!"

Blue eyes snapped. "Raph! I… I'm sorry. I… what? What is it?"

"Mike, ya've gotta pull yerself together!" Raphael snapped. "We can't save Leo if yer runnin' on ahead an' jumpin' in."

"Sorry." Michelangelo's gaze dropped, but not before Raph saw tears shining in his eyes.

"Mike. We're gonna get 'im back." Raph saw the flicker in his brother's face, and sighed. "Her, too."

Michelangelo nodded. "Come on."

They were approaching the tower now, and speed gave way to stealth.

"Accordin' ta Donny's map, there oughta be a door 'round da back dat leads inta da main hall," whispered Raph.

Mikey was nodding, watching the hated building with a glare that should've melted steel.

"We're gonna hafta get in an' find da girl first. Hopefully she can lead us ta Leo," said Raphael. _If she don't, I'll _persuade_ her._

"She'll help. I know she will." Michelangelo's voice was steady. Raph's amber gaze flickered toward his brother, but he kept silent. There was something fragile about Mikey, something brittle.

_Shell, Don was right. If she turns out to be a traitor, it'll destroy him. Aw, Mike, why'd ya hafta fall fer her, anyway? You got it bad, little bro._

Raph shook his head, keeping the thoughts to himself with an effort. Donatello's stern warnings about the fragile state of their brother's psyche were less convincing to Raphael than the memory of the recent battle.

_Mikey was screamin' her name, attackin' like he was possessed. She'd better not be messin' wit' him, or she'll answer ta me._

"Let's go, Raph."

"Right behind ya, bro."

Silently they dropped down the fire escape of an apartment building six blocks from the tower. Moving in the shadows, silent as wraiths in the night, they made their way toward the target.

The rustle of cloth was the only warning.

Raph hissed through his teeth as about thirty Foot ninja appeared, dropping down from the buildings around them and out from doorways and behind a dumpster. In an instant, they were surrounded. Raph drew his sais, and Michelangelo's nunchucks were already in his hands. The brothers backed up so that their shells were against the wall, preparing for a fight to the death.

_Mike, I'm sorry I got ya inta dis. It was a trap… Donny, take care o' Splinter,_ thought Raph._ At least we'll take down as many of 'em as we can. We ain't goin' down wit'out a fight._ He grinned, a maniacal desperation surging in his chest. _Yeah, Karai's gonna have a lot fewer soldiers when we're done._

"We come to deliver a message." One soldier stepped forward, holding his hand out, palm down. He appeared unarmed, but Raph's sais came up with a growl.

"What if we don't wanna hear what ya've got ta say?" snarled Raph.

"You will listen. Mistress Karai wishes to offer a trade."

"We've had enougha yer trades, scumbag." Raphael glared at the man, wishing he could read his expression behind the black mask.

"You care for the woman, Austin," the man said, ignoring Raph and speaking directly to Michelangelo.

Mike stiffened.

"Don't listen ta 'im, Mikey," Raph said. "It's a filthy Foot trick."

"Is it?" The man's tone told Raphael he was smirking. It made him want to drive his sai through the guy's throat, to rip the mask off and watch the blood seep out on the pavement. The rage that flowed through Raphael in that moment made his hands tremble.

The Foot ninja turned his hand over, and opened it.

Raph felt Michelangelo stiffen next to him, and heard his sharp intake of breath.

_What da shell? Is dat Leo's shell-cell? But it's got a pink edge? Oh… Oh no._

The man dropped to the ground with a _thud._ Michelangelo snatched the shell-shaped device out of mid-air as the man fell. There was a collective increase of the tension in the air but still the Foot did not attack.

Another soldier stepped forward. Two others came and took the unconscious man by the shoulders, dragging him back and disappearing into the crowd. The second soldier stood tense, far more wary than his unfortunate comrade.

"If you wish to see the girl alive again, Mistress Karai is willing to consider a trade. One of you for the girl."

"Yer nuts," snapped Raphael. "No way."

The man ignored him. His eerie blank face was turned toward Mike.

"You have two hours. Mistress Karai will await your decision." He made a gesture with his hand and tossed a smoke pellet.

Raph grabbed his brother's arm, dragging him away and down an alley, thinking to get into a better position for defense, perhaps even to duck down a manhole and make their escape. When the smoke cleared, the two turtles were alone.

"They… they've got Austin, too." Michelangelo's voice was thin. He stared at the shell-shaped phone in his hand. With one finger, he traced the painted whorls on the back. "Raph… they've got Austin."

"I know, Mike. We're gonna get her out. Don't worry."

Michelangelo shook his head, staring down at the phone in his hand.

Raphael sighed. "Come on. We've got to talk to Don. Don't _worry_, Mike. We'll get her back." He put a hand on his brother's shoulder, and stared steadily into the blue eyes that searched out his gaze. "I promise. We'll get 'em _both_ back."


	15. Chapter 15 A Tangled Web

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It's a mess. They're in deep trouble here. Remember, I've promised a happy ending.**

* * *

_Chapter 15 -A Tangled Web-  
~~~_

Austin swore, struggling against the chains which bound her to the wall though she knew it was no use. She'd been given slightly more slack than Leonardo, so she was able to sit down on the floor or stand, but having her shoulder stretched over her head was agonizing, so she stood.

_Michelangelo, I'm so sorry. I tried. I did all I could. I have failed you._

The sharp _click_ of the door made Austin's head snap up. She sucked in a sharp, painful breath through gritted teeth as the pain shot through her injured shoulder. The brief fight in Leonardo's cell had reawakened the burning ache, and now it seemed to be pulsing in time to her heart.

Ice flowed through Austin's veins, and her breathing was fast and shallow. She tried desperately to slow it, to take deeper, cleansing breaths, but the pain was relentless. A black-clad figure stepped into the room, bowing slightly as he held the door open for the petite woman whose aura of power preceded her.

Black almond eyes regarded Austin as if she were the lowest form of life on earth. "You. You have betrayed your clan." The words were spoken so calmly, so softly, Austin blinked. She didn't answer, but her chin came up. "You fought with our enemies. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Leonardo can not be held prisoner. He is an honorable warrior." Her voice came out in a croak. Austin tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry.

Karai's cold laughter sent chills racing down her spine. "Leonardo is completing his visit with Doctor Stockman as we speak." she said.

Austin stiffened. _Stockman? No!_ She kept her gaze steady on Karai's face.

"Have you not heard his screams? Perhaps we should move you to a cell closer to the laboratory, so that you may hear his voice crying out, cursing your name. Tell me, did you love him?" Karai regarded her coolly.

"I love Michelangelo," whispered Austin. Nausea threatened to overwhelm her. _Oh Leonardo…_

"Ah, so Masaru was correct. The turtle with the orange mask is the one who will trade his pitiful life for yours. You have proven useful, even in your betrayal. My vengeance will include Leonardo _and_ his brothers. Once I have Michelangelo, they will be sold. I already have buyers lined up for them. The other two will be weakened by their loss, and will be easy to capture. I will destroy the mutant clan forever." Karai's lips twitched, a small, cold smile flickering across her features before it was gone.

"No!" Austin jerked in the chains, standing up straight, wild-eyed. "No! You can't! Michelangelo will not trade himself for me!"

"He will. My soldiers have already delivered the message. Don't worry. You will be free before morning."

Karai's cold laughter rang through the cell. Austin sank to the ground, ignoring the pain in her shoulder, and let the tears slide unchecked down her bare cheeks. She had failed.

***

Karai was in a good mood. She marched through the corridors to her personal quarters. Dismissing her second in command, she sank into the chair behind her desk, and opened a small black book. Skimming through the entries, she reflected on her success.

_The expression on the girl's face was worth the lie about Stockman. If I were not planning a worse fate for Leonardo, I would indeed turn him over to the man. Now, which of these would pay most dearly for the privilege of owning Leonardo? Which would make him suffer the most? _

_Ah, Mr. Barre. He runs a small freak-show, as I recall. Leonardo would make a fine addition to his little circus. Locked in a cage, gaped at by ignorant louts, what a fitting banishment for the creature who caused your death, Father. And Aducci… Collector of rare animals. Michelangelo would be tractable enough, easily broken to the collar. He would make a fine pet, properly tamed. The betrayal of the woman and the loss of his brothers should be enough to bring him to his knees._

Karai allowed herself a small smile as she reached for the telephone.

***

Leonardo was once again shackled. This time his arms were drawn uncomfortably behind his shell, and his knees and ankles were bound. He lay on his side, mentally cursing his slow responses.

_If only I could've gotten my katanas away from that girl. Shell, I guess she really was trying to help me. I'm sorry Karai got her. I suppose she won't live long. I didn't get to thank her… didn't even know her name. _

He squirmed, trying to get into a position that would relieve some of the pressure on his arm, but it was no use. He rolled to his plastron, swearing mentally as his shoulders protested the movement. He lay there, panting for a few moments, until the cold of the floor drove him to attempt sitting up again.

The first few times he'd tried had resulted in a _thump_ back to the floor. This time he rolled onto his shell and ignoring the pain in his shoulders, he forced his way up into a sitting position. He rocked for an instant before catching his balance. With a sigh, he slid himself back until his shell rested against the wall. It was a slight improvement over lying flat.

_Shell. My face itches. Why? Always when you can't scratch…_

Leo rubbed his beak against his shoulder, trying to alleviate the annoying tickling sensation, but he only succeeded in losing his balance again and tilting to one side. _Thud_. The edge of his shell hit the floor, jarring him.

_Oh, ow. Ok, don't do that again. _

He lay there, trying to catch his breath, but the awkward position put pressure on his plastron, making it difficult to breathe.

It was in this state that Karai found him a few minutes later. Leonardo struggled to sit up, a low growl escaping him as the woman strode into the room. She stood, watching him writhe, the smallest of smiles playing across her face.

_Go ahead and grin, Karai,_ thought Leo. _When my brothers come for me, they'll wipe that smile right off your face. _

"Give it up, Leonardo," she said in a soft tone. She came closer, kneeling, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Leo jerked away with a snarl.

"Now, now, that attitude will not endear you to your new _owner._"

"What? What are you talking about?" Leo went still, glaring up into her face.

"He'll be here soon to inspect you. I imagine the cage he'll provide will be more comfortable than the tunnels you're used to slinking about in. All you have to do is cooperate, Leonardo and you can have a quiet life as a _circus freak_."

"Never." Leonardo growled. "You're _not_ putting me in some show, Karai."

"Oh, _I'm_ not. Mr. Barre owns the circus. I assure you, he's quite capable of handling you. You'll be among your own kind, with other _animals._ Won't that be nice?" She smirked, rocking back on her heels.

"My brothers are coming for me, Karai, and when they do…"

Her laugh was shrill, bitterly cold, echoing off the walls of the small cell. "Your _brothers_ will be here soon enough. I expect Michelangelo at any moment. Perhaps I will allow you to visit with him before you are sent to your respective destinations. I have a buyer for him as well, a private collector of rare reptiles. Yes, he's very interested in your _brother_."

"What? Michelangelo? How…?" Leonardo glared, struggling once more to sit up. Karai's hand on his shell pinned him to the floor.

"He is foolish and weak, like all those of your clan," she hissed. "He will trade himself to save the woman he loves, as you did to save your pitiful brother."

"Mikey would never… You lie!" Leonardo's glare was enough to burn a hole through the woman.

"Do I?" Karai's eyebrows disappeared behind the silken black curtain of her bangs. "If he does not, then I will sell the girl to the highest bidder. She will make some wealthy businessman an expensive play-thing." A cold smile passed over her lips.

"I think your brother will come. He will be sold, and you… you, Leonardo, will live the rest of your life knowing you could have saved him. You could have killed her when she came to your cell. You let her live, and put into my hands the key to your pitiful family's destruction. I will not kill you, Turtle. I want you to live for a very long time. I want you to live, Leonardo, and know that you have _failed_."

_It's not true. She's lying. Mikey would never… wait… the woman Mike loves… Austin? That was Austin? But how… why…_

Karai stood, turning to face the black-clad soldier who entered the cell. "What is it, Masaru?"

"Mr. Aducci is here to inspect the turtle, my lady."

"Show him in."

"Ah, Karai. A pleasure to meet you once more."

A lanky man entered the cell. His thin hair hung in wisps around his forehead and his watery blue eyes sparked with greed as his gaze landed on Leonardo.

"Is this… is this the turtle?"

"This is a sample of the species," said Karai smoothly. We are awaiting delivery of the creature. This one is far too… aggressive. The younger one will prove more suitable to captivity."

"Karai, I'm warning you…" growled Leonardo.

The man stepped back, his face paling. "It… it speaks." he stammered.

"Yes. I think you'll find the creatures quite… interesting," said Karai with a smug little smirk.

"May I examine him?" The man moved toward Leonardo almost involuntarily. Karai motioned with her hand, and two soldiers came into the room. They leaned down and grabbed Leonardo's arms, hauling him to his feet. He glared at the man, daring him to so much as take a step toward him.

"Oh my, he does seem quite aggressive," dithered Aducci.

"This one is… dangerous," said Karai softly. "But I assure you, the one I will have for you is far more easily tamed. He is the weakest of the species, and will break easily."

"My brother is not weak," snapped Leonardo.

The man shook his head, greed warring with wonder in his eyes. He rubbed his palms together nervously. "I would very much like to purchase the younger specimen, Karai. Let me know when you acquire him, and I'll send the trailer around to pick him up. It is always a pleasure to do business with you."

"I am honored, Mr. Aducci." Karai made a short bow. The man returned the gesture, tearing his eyes away from Leonardo just long enough to complete the courtesy decently.

"Amazing," he muttered. "Simply amazing." The soldiers released Leo's arms. He fell back against the wall, using its support to avoid crashing to the floor, and slid down so that he was once again sitting. He scowled, watching the man being escorted from the cell by the two soldiers.

"My brothers will come for me, Karai," he said.

Karai nodded. "I look forward to it, Leonardo. I plan to show them the fullest hospitality of the Foot Clan." She turned on her heel and left the cell, ignoring the growled curses from the turtle.

***

"Karai."

"_Enter, Masaru_," she responded in Japanese.

"_The turtle has arrived, my lady_."

"_Has he agreed to the trade?"_

"_Yes, my lady."_

"_Put him in a cell. Release the girl. She is of no more use to us."_

"_Yes, my lady."_

Karai smiled, sitting behind her desk. She would allow the soldiers some time to get their newest guest settled in his cell before going down to reunite the brothers one more time before they were separated forever. Yes, today was turning into a very good day indeed.


	16. Chapter 16 Lost and Found

**A/N: And the winner in the Bad Decision stakes is... Michelangelo! Congrats, Dude, collect your trophy.**

***sigh***

**PS I was worried! No reviews for two chapters, I was thinking the story had derailed for you all. Looks like Fanfic was having some issues. Hopefully they're solved now. I've missed e-mail alerts, too, so if I normally review your chaps, and I miss one, it's probably because of a glitch. **

**On with the story...  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 16 -Lost and Found-  
~~~_

Raphael crouched on the roof, staring out over the city.

_I can't believe the little twerp ditched me. I can't believe Mikey's this dumb over a woman. How'm I gonna go back to Master Splinter and tell him I lost Mikey? And how da shell am I gonna get 'im back?_

The past few hours passed through his mind, unwinding like a bad film. Michelangelo had agreed to regroup back at the Lair, but somewhere in the tunnels, he'd simply vanished. Raph hadn't counted on his little brother's determination. By the time Raph realized he was gone, it was too late. He'd run through the tunnels for a while, calling Mike's name, but he'd known it was no use. Michelangelo had turned himself over to Karai.

_It was a trick. It was all a trick. Karai let Donny go once so Mike'd think he really could save dat girl. She knows we'll come after him, probably figures she can just re-capture Don, an' me too. When I see dat Austin again, she is goin' _down_._

Raph sighed. He stood up and made his way down the fire escape, dropping into the alley below. There was no sense putting it off any longer. He had to go home and tell Splinter and Don what Mikey'd done. He would get his brothers back, even if he had to storm Foot Tower alone to do it. Movement in the park caught his eye. He stared as four Foot soldiers carried a wriggling figure into the shadows.

_What da shell?_ Silently, Raphael moved out, following them.

***

Leonardo barely looked up as the door to his cell swung open. He didn't bother to move when Karai swept in. _Let her gloat. The guys will be here to get me soon enough. I'd rather see her coming for me than Stockman, anyway._

"This is the creature I promised you, Mr. Barre."

"He's magnificent! And you say he can speak?"

"Yes. He imitates intelligence quite well."

Leonardo's gaze flickered to Karai's face at the insult. He saw the smallest of smirks quirk her lips. A hand touched his arm, and he jerked back. He hadn't been paying attention to the man, but now he looked up with a growl.

The man towered over Leonardo, standing over six feet. His shoulders were wide and burly, and he had a hard, calculating expression. His eyes were dark brown, nearly as dark as Karai's. Bushy eyebrows under his ragged mop of dirty-brown hair, and a scraggly beard gave him a wild, sinister look.

Leonardo shook his hand off, and rose to his feet and balanced, not an easy task with the shackles connecting his ankles.

"Don't touch me." He intoned, his voice icy cold and calm.

The man's eyebrows rose. The smile that stretched his lips showed his teeth, making him look feral.

"He _does_ speak. Wonderful! He'll make a fine addition to the show, indeed. I'll take him with me now."

"Not yet," said Karai softly. "He will be delivered to you tomorrow, Mr. Barre. I have… plans for him."

Leonardo felt ice stream through his veins, but he said nothing, simply glared at Karai.

_What does she have in mind? Another bout with Stockman? Oh man… Guys, hurry up. Come soon. You've got to get me out of here._

"All right," said the man slowly. "But I'd like to take delivery as soon as possible. He's got a proud look. It's going to take a while to break him."

"It will not be easy," said Karai softly. Her eyes never left Leonardo's face.

"Oh, don't worry. I've been in this business a long time. Give me six months, and he'll be no more than a tamed pet, fawning for scraps at my feet," said Barre with a confident grin.

_Don't count on it,_ thought Leonardo bitterly. He didn't spare the man so much as a glance.

_Buddy, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

"I trust you will have no trouble," said Karai. "He is, after all, only an _animal_." She turned away, leading the little procession out of the cell.

Leonardo watched them go stoically. When he was once again alone, he sank back down to the ground, letting his chin rest on his chest. He drew in a deep breath, fighting back the tears which stung his eyes.

_Shell, guys, come soon. I miss you. I want to go home._

***

Austin struggled against the hands gripping her arms and legs. She felt a tearing in her shoulder, and hot liquid soaking her shirt. She shrieked behind the gag, fury as much as pain driving the air from her lungs.

_Wherever they are taking me, it can't be good. How will I die? Why didn't they simply kill me in the cell? Karai must be planning something… special… for me. _A shudder tore through her. _I wanted to see him one last time. I wanted to save his brother… Oh Michelangelo. I am sorry. _

Austin was dropped so suddenly, she didn't have time to react. She felt cool wet things brushing her cheek, and squirmed, trying to lift her head up and away. She smelled something crisp and cool and damp… earth?

_What is this?_ Panic threatened to close her throat_. Where am I? What is this place? And what are they going to do?_

A cold blade touched her hand, and she flinched violently, crying out behind the gag. A tug at the ropes binding her wrists, and a stinging sensation as the rope fell away… And suddenly her hands were free. She heard the faintest rustle of cloth. She twisted with a growl, bringing her hands forward and up, ignoring the burning agony in her shoulder, the deep, tearing ache in the left where the spear had caused such damage, and the sting of abused muscles in the other. She yanked at the hood over her face, dislodging it and yanking the gag free. Austin stared around into the dim light. She was alone.

_Central park? But…Why? Oh no. Oh no…_

Tears slid down her cheeks. She crumpled forward, curling onto herself, not even bothering to undo the bindings wrapped painfully around her ankles.

_Michelangelo… No. Please, you can't have done this. You can't! I would rather have died at Karai's own hand than to live without you. Mikey… oh what have I done?_

She lay there for a long time, tears burning down her cheeks, until the cold dew soaking through her uniform made her shudder with the chill. She would have lain longer, had a rough hand not landed on her shoulder, making her shout and lash out at her attacker. She was severely hindered by her legs being bound and her injury.

"You! Where're my brothers?" A familiar voice growled, furious and deadly.

She was yanked to her feet, and glared into the amber gaze of Michelangelo's brother, Raphael.

"Wait… let me tell you… don't kill me yet…" she gasped.

His eyes narrowed behind the mask, a growl sounding low in his throat.

"You've got to get them out. Karai intends to sell them… The cells are in the lower block. Go through the door at the back, and go right, then through the third door…" She spoke quickly, praying she could get the information out before his sai drove the life from her chest. A shake had her gasping with pain.

"What? Whatdaya mean, she's gonna sell 'em?"

"Please, Raphael… You've got to save them… I tried… they caught me. Michelangelo…"

"Don't you say my brother's name! Da ya hear me? You ain't got no right ta _ever _say his name!"

Austin's breath caught in her chest. The rage in his eyes was enough to stop her heart. She bit her lip, trying desperately not to whimper, not to beg.

_Splinter is not here to stop him this time. I will die_, she thought. _I will not shame Michelangelo. I will die with dignity. _

"Yer comin' wit' me. Yer gonna tell us where Mikey and Leo are. An' yer gonna help us get 'em back." His voice had gone dangerously quiet. His hands trembled on her shoulders, as if he were holding back his rage, just barely.

"I will do whatever I must to save them," she whispered. "I don't care what you do to me. You must save them."

He grunted, and suddenly Austin found herself lifted, tossed roughly over a muscular shoulder. He was off through the park, moving in absolute silence and with such speed as to take her breath away. She didn't struggle, didn't protest, even when her shoulder banged against his shell, causing the agony to re-ignite. Blood soaked the black uniform, dripping off her finger-tips.

Darkness threatened the edges of her vision as he edged down an alley, finding the manhole cover. She was barely below before she blacked out, the last sound she heard the splashes of his feet in the water as he carried her through the sewers.

***

Michelangelo stared at the apparition standing before him. "_Leo?_"

The brown eyes came up, and widened at the sight of his younger brother.

"Mikey?" Leonardo was on his feet in an instant, straining forward against the chains. He'd been re-shackled to the wall.

Michelangelo struggled wildly, but he had no more success than Leonardo. The Foot had attached chains to the shackles at his wrists. They held him back like a dog on a leash. It took five of them to do it.

Karai stepped around the small crowd of soldiers, into Leonardo's line of sight. "What a touching reunion," she said softly.

Leonardo's dark gaze snapped to her face. "Let my brother _go_, Karai. You have me. You have what you want."

"_No,_ Leonardo! I do _not_ have what I want. What I want is your little clan, destroyed! What I _want_ is to see you suffer, as I have since you took my father from me. And you will suffer, Leonardo. You will suffer for the rest of your pathetic life, knowing your heroic gesture failed. I _will_ acquire your other two brothers…"

"No!" Leonardo's voice was an anguished roar. "You leave my family _alone_, Karai!"

"I will _end_ them," she hissed, returning his glare with equal ferocity.

"Take him away," she said to the soldiers. They began to drag Michelangelo out of the cell.

"_No!"_ Leonardo lunged at the shackles, a scream torn from his throat.

Mikey's blue eyes were stretched wide as he stared at his older brother as if he were trying to memorize every feature in the few moments they had left.

"Don't worry, Leo, I'll be ok," he called as the soldiers dragged him from the room. "They'll come for us. They always do!"

Karai's cold laughter filled the cell as Leo's anguished cries echoed down the hall.

***

The man paused, hearing the noise coming from the hall.

"Are you quite sure this is a good idea?"

He wrung nervous hands, but the black-clad soldier didn't even bother to look over his shoulder. He simply kept walking. The man hesitated a moment, but fearing he'd be lost in the maze of corridors if he lost his escort, he followed.

Karai walked purposefully toward him. "Mr. Aducci. Right on time. Perfect. I trust your trailer is ready?"

"Yes, Miss Oroku."

"My employees will load the turtle now."

"Excellent. So this is the specimen? What unusual eyes!" The man stared at Michelangelo, who'd been dragged down the hall to where they were standing.

Mikey stared at the thin man watching him, and squirmed against the hands holding him. "Dude," he said. "Trust me, you don't want to buy me."

"What?"

"It speaks nonsense," said Karai smoothly. "Don't worry, Mr. Aducci. I'm sure it will make a fine addition to your… collection."


	17. Chapter 17 Repair

**A/N: Austin and Donatello both get a chance to repair some damage in this chapter. Will it be enough? Read on and see... **

**Sorry for the slow review replies... Another glitch- now I can't use the reply link in my e-mails! *sigh* the glitch invasion is getting old.**

**"Casey"- Your e-mail address doesn't show up in Fanfic PMs and replies, so I have no way to e-mail you when I update. If you sign in to Fanfic, you can get Story Alerts- automatic e-mails when a story is updated. My fics are updated daily.**

**Thanks for the reviews, all!  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 17 -Repair-  
~~~_

Raphael entered the Lair so quietly, Donatello looked up from his computer with a jerk when his door opened. His mouth opened and closed with a snap.

Raph dropped Austin none-too-gently onto the bed.

"Ya gotta wake her up, Donny. She can tell us how ta get Mikey an' Leo back."

"Raph, what, how…" Donatello caught the full blast of Raphael's angry glare, and nearly unhinged his jaw biting off the words that wanted to tumble from his mouth. He returned Raph's gaze for a full minute before taking a deep breath. "What happened?" he asked quietly.

"Da Foot happened," growled Raph. "They got Mikey ta trade himself fer her. I tried ta stop him… He got away from me. They dumped her in da park. I saw 'em, so I grabbed her. She knows where they are, Don. She's gotta tell us how ta get 'em out. I'll _make_ her tell us."

Donatello's reply was cut off by a groan from the bed. Austin was stirring. Don noticed the size of the wet patch on the front of her uniform, and the medic in him took over.

"Out, Raph."

"Donny…"

"She won't be able to tell us anything if she bleeds to death," snapped Donatello. "Now get out and let me work."

"Ok. But when she wakes up, I wanna talk ta her." Raph fingered his sais. Suddenly, he turned on his heel and stalked out of the room as if he couldn't contain himself any longer.

Donatello shook his head, turning to the bed. Hazel eyes flickered, not quite opening. Donatello picked up a small knife from his medical kit, and began cutting the sleeve of Austin's shirt to get to the wound on her shoulder. Her uninjured hand shot out, catching his wrist in a surprisingly strong grip.

"No…" she moaned, not fully conscious. She tried to twist his wrist, push him away.

"Austin, it's ok. It's me, Donatello. You're safe now." He spoke softly.

"No…" her eyes focused briefly on his face, and slid closed again. "No… you can't be… they got you too?"

"No, Austin, you're safe. You're in the Lair. We've got you now." Donatello twisted his arm out of her grasp. "I'm trying to help you. You've lost a lot of blood."

"Leave me. Go… get Michelangelo. Leonardo… save them… I can tell you…"

"Austin, hush. Let me do this. You've re-opened the wound. You've got to let me help you."

"No." She tried to push his hand away.

"Austin, stop. Let me help you, or I'll get Raph in here to help hold you down." He spoke softly, but her eyes opened wide, and she shivered under his hands. She stopped struggling and her eyes slid closed. Tears traced down the sides of her face, soaking into her hair.

"You've got to go… get them back," she whispered. "I can tell you how. Please, Donatello… don't let him die. Not for me."

"Austin, let me help you. Lie still. We'll talk. Don't worry; Mikey and Leo are going to be _fine_. We're going to bring them home."

"Karai… Karai is going…"

"Hush, Austin."

"She plans to sell them." She sucked in a painful gasp as Donatello's hands jerked against her shoulder. He stared at her, his eyes going wide behind the purple mask. Austin shivered, half expecting him to attack her.

"When?" he asked softly.

"I… I don't know. Please… you've got to…"

"We will. Austin, we will."

He leaned forward again, reaching for her sleeve. Austin saw the flash of the blade in his hand and gasped, closing her eyes. She waited for a long moment for the knife to plunge into her throat, for her hot blood to spill out across the pillow. She could hear her heart beating clearly in her ears.

She felt a slight tugging at her shirt. Slowly, she opened her eyes. Fresh tears burned down her cheeks. Donatello was cutting the cloth away from her shoulder. He met her eyes, and a small, reassuring smile played over his features. She caught her breath.

_He looks so much like Mikey when he smiles._

"What… what are you doing?" she whispered.

"You've torn the stitches. You need medical attention," he said softly, peeling the black cloth back with surprising gentleness.

Austin squirmed. "There's no time," she said. "Go, please…"

"Austin. I'm not going to leave you like this." Donatello shook his head. "Mike'd never forgive me," he told her.

Austin's eyes followed his every movement as he peeled the cloth back, revealing the newly-opened wound. He administered a local anesthetic, and began cleaning the blood away from the wound. Austin lay as still as she could, gritting her teeth against the pain. Donatello tsk'd as he saw the damage she'd done to his handiwork.

"Donny, what da _shell_ are ya doin'?" Raphael's shout cut through the med-lab, making Austin jerk and Donatello jump.

"Raph, I'm _trying_ to stitch her up so she doesn't bleed any more!" he snapped.

"Why?" The word hung in the air like an icicle.

"Raph…"

Amber eyes flashed behind the red mask. "_Dammit, _Don, she's gotta tell us how ta get Leo and Mike out. We gotta _go_. Ya ain't got time ta be playin' nursemaid to a lousy, filthy _Foot_ spy!"

"Raphael!" Splinter's voice snapped like a crack of a whip. He was standing in the doorway of the med-lab, leaning on his walking stick. His tail thrashed at his feet.

Raphael glared at his sensei for a moment before his gaze dropped to the floor. He didn't say anything more, but his hands were clenched on the handles of his sais.

Splinter made his way over to the bed. Donatello moved over, letting Splinter come closer. Austin shrank back, her eyes widening, but she didn't pull away as he took her hand in his gentle paws.

"Miss Abramson. Tell us what has happened."

"I… I tried to… to get Leonardo out. I… got his katanas back from Karai's office. I took them to him… took out the guards and got the keys." She swallowed hard. "He… he didn't want me to help him. We were… we were almost out. Masaru, Karai's second-in-command came in, found us… We fought, but he called for help. Leonardo… he was still weak from Stockman's drugs…"

"Stockman?!" Raphael shouted. He drew his sais, taking a fighting stance.

"Silence!" commanded Splinter.

Raphael subsided with a growl.

"Continue."

"I… I was captured," said Austin. She closed her eyes, the memory of Karai's visit burning in her mind. "She came… she said Michelangelo would trade himself for me… He can't! He can't, Splinter. Please, send me back. She can have me… Don't let him…"

"It seems Michelangelo has made the rather misguided decision to go along with Karai's demand," said Splinter softly. "She has two of my sons now."

"She… she said she was going to sell them… said she had buyers lined up…" Austin choked on a sob. She felt a gentle hand rest on her uninjured shoulder, and gasped, flinching, but didn't open her eyes.

"Please…" she whispered, swallowing hard. "I don't care what you do to me. Save them. Get him out. He can't do this… he can't."

"Do not trouble yourself, child," said Splinter gently. "Raphael and I will go. We will retrieve my sons."

"Sensei!" Donatello stood up straight, staring. "You can't! Karai… Master, you can't."

"Donatello." Splinter's voice was sharp. Donatello flushed, dropping his gaze.

"Tend to Miss Abramson's wounds. When you have finished, we will discuss strategy."

"Yes, Sensei."

Austin shivered, but didn't protest as Don finished cleaning the wound and re-stitched the torn muscles and skin. By the time he'd finished, she was dozing.

"Austin," Donatello called gently. Her eyes opened, but her gaze was unfocused, cloudy. "I'm going to have to take this shirt the rest of the way off, ok? I'll just cut it off."

"…Ok."

Don gently cut away the rest of the bloodstained uniform top. Austin shuddered as he pulled the hated cloth out from under her. She lay back against the cool sheets. Donatello's cheeks reddened and he kept his gaze firmly down as he tucked the blanket up and over her. Austin was too far gone to notice his discomfort. She lay back with a sigh.

Donatello stood up, and went quietly out to the main room of the Lair. "Sensei," he called.

Splinter came out of his room as if he'd been waiting for Donatello's call.

"Yes, my son?"

"You can talk to her now. In fact, we _should_ talk to her now, before she's entirely out."

"Come, Raphael," said Splinter sagely. Raph was already crossing the room, heading for Don's lab. Donatello placed himself firmly in front of the door to the lab, blocking his brother's path.

"Get outta da way, Donny," growled Raph.

"She's injured, Raph. You're going to have to take it easy. Let Splinter talk to her."

"She's gotta tell us where Leo an' Mikey are, Don."

"She will, Raph. Can't you see how desperate she is to help him? Raph… She was trying to help. She risked her life to try to save Leo."

The red-banded turtle just snorted. Donatello stepped aside to allow Splinter to enter the lab. He turned, following his sensei. Raphael brought up the rear, still fingering his sais and glaring.

Splinter took Austin's hand into his paws once again. "Miss Abramson."

Austin opened her eyes with an obvious effort. "Sir?"

"You must tell us all you can about the Foot tower, its defenses, and where my sons are located."

"You've got… to get them…"

"We will Miss Abramson. You have been very brave. Now you must help us if you wish to save Michelangelo and his brother. Tell us all you know."


	18. Chapter 18 Behind Barres

**A/N: Oh Leo, Mike... I am so sorry. Yeah, Barre and Aducci are both nutters.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 18 -Behind Barres-  
~~~_

Leonardo's chest was on fire. He struggled again against the shackles, knowing it was no use, knowing his brother was being taken further and further away with every passing moment.

_How are the guys going to find Mikey now? They'll come for me, but will they get here too late? And even if they get me out, how are we going to get Mike back from that Aducci guy? Karai, you will pay for this. You will _pay_._

His bitter thoughts percolated around and around in his mind, roaring and taunting him.

_How could I have thought she would deal with me honorably? I am such a fool, and now Mikey's paying for it… Oh Mikey… I'll come for you bro. I'll get out of here, and I'll come for you, I swear._

Silent tears slid down his face, splashing against his plastron. He was sitting now, slumped back against the wall of the cell, no longer caring if his arms were stretched painfully over his head. The physical pain at least offered some small distraction from the crushing burden of guilt that was resting on his heart. Leonardo was certain it would suffocate him. It was stealing his air, his very breath from his lungs, and he didn't care. All he cared about was getting Mikey back, and he had no idea how that was going to happen.

When the door swung open, Leo was on his feet in an instant, a deep, animal growl forming in his throat. Karai hadn't bothered to come herself this time. Four Foot soldiers entered the room, and unceremoniously grabbed Leo's arms.

The man, Barre, came in behind them. He was smiling, a cold, evil grin. "Bring him. The trailer's parked in the alley. I've got his cage all ready for him."

Leonardo struggled wildly as they unfastened the cuffs attaching him to the wall and re-shackled his hands behind his shell. He was dragged from the pitiful cell and down the maze of corridors. Soon they were standing outside in a grimy, dim alleyway. A delivery truck stood with the back doors open. Inside, as Barre had said, stood a sturdy cage. Leonardo was tossed inside. He landed awkwardly, his head bouncing off the bars with a _thud_, driving a hiss of pain through his teeth.

Barre laughed. "How do you like your accommodations, Turtle? Get used to them. This will be your home from now on."

The doors of the truck closed, sealing Leonardo in. _Like a tomb_, he thought. He suppressed a shudder.

_Oh, Mike, I hope wherever you are, you're ok. _Leonardo squirmed around until he was able to sit up, his shell resting against the back of the cage. He closed his eyes, and tried to calm his mind.

_Just breathe. _In. Out. In. Out. The truck lurched and Leonardo felt the hum of the engine as it lurched forward and drove away.

***

"Down, Turtle. Get _down_."

Marvin Aducci stood, glaring at Michelangelo with watery grey eyes, his hands on his hips and a scowl marring his weak features. "Get down from there _this instant._"

"Dude, relax," said Mikey from his perch atop the cabinet. "I told you, you're not puttin' that collar on me."

"You will _do as you're told_." Marvin shouted. "Now, get _down._"

"I don't think so," replied the turtle with a smirk. "Dude, really. You should watch your blood pressure. It's not good for you to get this stressed out."

"Bad Turtle!" shouted Marvin. A vein in his forehead was beginning to bulge. _"Bad!_ Get _down!_"

Mikey laughed aloud then. He jumped lightly down from the cabinet, landing behind the startled man.

"Listen. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Let's sit down and talk about this, ok? Obviously I'm not your average reptile…"

"Good boy," said the man, beaming as if Mike were his own creation. "Now come along. It's time for you to eat."

"See, now we're getting _along_," Mikey beamed. "You got any pizza?"

The man shook his head, an amazed smile crossing his features.

"It's amazing," he said softly. "It's almost as if you know what you're saying. Come along, now. Let's get you settled in for the night." He led a very amused Michelangelo out of the kitchen and down a hall. "Here we are. This will be where you sleep." He motioned to a large cage. In a corner was a small pile of blankets.

Mikey took one look and started backing toward the door.

"No way, Dude. You're not getting _this_ little green turtle into any cage. Forget it." He turned and darted out of the room, with Marvin hot on his heels, shouting.

Michelangelo tried the first door he came to, but it was still firmly locked. He'd already tested every door he could get to, with Marvin Aducci chasing him and shouting the entire time. He heard Aducci coming behind him, and took off again, avoiding the man easily. He dodged into the kitchen he'd already seen, but there was no other exit.

_Aw, shell. I really don't want to have to hurt the guy, but I've got to get out of here. As much as I love a game of tag, I've got to quit goofing around. Leo needs me._

"All right, Aducci," said Michelangelo, taking a step back as the man stormed into the room, glaring. "Listen up. This has been fun, really, but I've got to go. I've got a brother who's in trouble, and I've got to go and help him. Just tell me how to get outta this place and you and me will both be a lot happier."

"You will get in your crate _now_," snapped Marvin. His hands were clenched into fists.

Michelangelo pictured steam coming from the guy's ears and almost laughed. His face was tomato-red.

"You are a _very bad_ turtle. Go. Now." Marvin pointed.

Michelangelo sighed, shaking his head. "You just don't get it, do you? I'm _not_ some animal you can stuff in a cage. Dude, I'm a _ninja_. I could take you out like _that_." He snapped his fingers in the startled man's face. "Now, you can tell me how to get outta here, or I can start showing you how many ways I can break your scrawny chicken-neck." Mikey took a step toward the man, still smiling.

"No! Down, boy. Down! Bad! Bad Turtle!" Marvin backed away, shaking his finger at Mikey.

The turtle just advanced on the man, grinning. When Marvin had backed up so far the edge of the counter pressed into his hip, he paled, staring into Michelangelo's face.

"Down!" His voice was nearly a whisper now. "Down, boy."

"Take it easy, Dude. Just tell me how to get outta here an' I won't hafta hurt you."

Marvin swallowed hard. Suddenly, he darted aside, surprisingly spry, and ducked around Michelangelo. Before Mikey could react, he'd shot through the door and slammed it behind him.

"Hey!" Michelangelo heard the click of a bolt, and realized with a shock that the kitchen door, like all the doors in the strange house, was made of reinforced steel. He heard Marvin chuckle from the other side.

"You'll just have to stay in there until you settle down," called the man.

_Aw, shell. _Michelangelo shook his head. _This guy's more whacked out than I thought. Well, if a dude's gonna be trapped, I guess the kitchen's a good place. Oh, man, Leo, I'm sorry. I've got to get out of here. Ol' Marvin's fun to mess with, but I've gotta get back to my bros, and back to Austin. _Mikey sank to the ground, his shell resting against the cabinet door. _I hope you're safe, Austin. I hope you can forgive me. I hope Karai kept her word…_

***

Leonardo glared at the man outside the cage. Barre stood, his hands on his hips, watching the furious turtle with a smirk.

"If you don't perform, Turtle, you don't eat."

"My _name_ is Leonardo. And I'm _not_ performing." Leo spat the words. Anger was coursing through him. He'd collected some new bruises and a cut on his face in the struggle when Barre moved him from the truck into this new, larger cage with the assistance of several Foot. One of the black-clad soldiers had needed to be carried away by his fellows. "Let me _out_ of here, Barre."

"Not likely, _Leonardo_." Barre's grin widened. "You are going to make me a _fortune._"

"I won't make you a single cent," growled Leo, his dark glare intensifying.

"Oh, you'll learn to cooperate soon enough," said Barre confidently. "In the meantime, people will pay through the nose just to _see_ you. You don't have to do any tricks to make me a mint."

"You… you plan on _showing_ me?" Leonardo felt the blood leaving his face. All his life, he'd known one rule: Do not allow yourself to be seen. Now this man wanted to show him to _crowds _of humans.

"Of course. What did you think, that I'd keep my prize attraction back stage under a tarp? I've already got posters made up." Barre went over to a crate, and lifted the lid. He pulled out a large poster with a flourish, holding it up for Leo to see.

_Come and see the vicious Turtle-Man_, screamed the huge, florescent-red print. A stylized drawing snarled out at Leonardo, looking like a cross between a large turtle and a were-wolf.

"Get some sleep, _Turtle_," said Barre, smirking in satisfaction. "Tomorrow we begin your training."

He went out of the building that housed Leonardo's cage, closing the door behind him with a _clang_. Leo sank down onto the steel floor, his heart sinking to the very bottom of his feet.

_Paraded out in front of a crowd like… like some kind of _freak_? Shown to crowds of who-knows-how-many people? How long before some scientist spots me and buys me from Barre? How long before Bishop gets wind of where I am?_ Leonardo shivered. _I'm a sitting duck and Barre might as well paint a target on my shell. Oh, Mikey… Raph, Don… I'm so sorry. I've really let you all down. Splinter, Sensei… Father. I should have listened to you. _

He drew a shuddering breath, resting his chin on his plastron, but no tears came. He didn't have any left.

***

Michelangelo woke with a start. He'd helped himself to some leftover pork chops from the refrigerator. To his disappointment, Aducci didn't have any soda, but he'd washed the pork chops down with some milk and rounded out his meal with a couple apples. His stomach was telling him that, while the food had been appreciated at the time, breakfast time had long since come and gone.

He sat up, and tried to lift his hand to rub his eyes… and found that he couldn't lift only one hand. He looked blearily down, and swore. His hands were shackled together, with wide leather cuffs linked by a short length of chain. He sat up, shifting and found his ankles similarly restrained. He looked around for the first time, and found himself inside the very cage he'd avoided the night before.

_What the shell?_

"Good, good, you're awake." Aducci's voice dripped with self-satisfaction. Michelangelo's head snapped up, and he glared at the man standing a few feet away, just out of reach.

"I was worried, since you were so greedy last night and ate _two _of the apples. I was afraid you might have taken in too much of the sedative. How fortunate that you ate those. I was afraid I'd have to call Karai and have her send over some of her men to help subdue you, but you were very cooperative, weren't you?" The man beamed at him through the bars like some sort of trained monkey.

Michelangelo glared at the man.

"Dude, when I get out of here, you are going _down_," he growled.

"Now, now. Someone's cranky when they first wake up."

"_Someone's _cranky when some loony sticks him in a cage and talks to him like he's three years old. Now let me _out_. I'm through playing, Aducci, I'm warning you."

"I'll let you out when you're more cooperative," said Marvin, smiling broadly. "I think you'll get hungry soon enough, and you'll be much easier to train when you want to eat, now won't you?"

"Dude, don't make me hurt you…"

The man ignored Mikey's growled threats. He smiled and went out, leaving Michelangelo alone.

"Hey! Hey, come back here! I'm not done talking to you!" called Mikey plaintively, but the _click_ of the lock was the only answer he got.

* * *

**A/N:**** A note about reviews: I have been receiving them by e-mail. However, the link for replying was not working. This morning it seems to be working again, so I'll try to reply to the many I've received. **

**Please know I have been getting your reviews and they are much appreciated! Hopefully the site glitches are all fixed now. :)  
**


	19. Chapter 19 Best Laid Plans

**A/N: I thought it'd be nice if Raph got a little Dad/Son fluff for a change. :)**

**I do believe Splinter is proud of _all_ his sons.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 19 -Best Laid Plans-  
~~~_

"I say we go in, get Leo an' Mike, an' get out." Raph crossed his arms over his plastron, glaring at the floor plans Don had spread out on the table as if they were personally responsible for his brothers' continued captivity.

"We're trying to figure out how to do that, Raph," said Donatello. "Austin says this corridor leads to where Leo's being kept, but it will be heavily guarded."

"I don't believe dat girl, Don. What if she's leadin' us straight inta a trap?"

Donatello sighed, but it was Splinter who spoke up.

"I understand your fears my son," he said. "However, I believe Miss Abramson cares for Michelangelo. She is our best source for information at the moment."

"I don't trust her."

"Raph…" Donatello looked up. Raph returned his gaze with a glare.

"Enough," snapped Splinter. "Your objections have been heard Raphael. We will proceed with due caution. Now, Donatello, how may we best avoid the alarm system?"

"You'll need to find an access panel, Sensei." Don's voice gained confidence as the conversation moved into familiar territory. He pulled a small pad out and sketched quickly. "It will look like this. Pry it open. You'll find some wires. You'll need to clip the wire leading to the main circuit, and touch these together." He indicated a second wire with a few quick pen strokes. "That should short out the alarms."

"What about surveillance outside?" Raph scowled at the diagram.

"Austin indicated there are cameras here," Don pointed. "And here. Be alert. She's pretty out of it from the blood loss and shock. There could be more."

"She might not be tellin' us about all o' dem, either," growled Raph, twirling a sai.

"Raph, she's injured. She's lost a lot of blood. She's doing her best," protested Don.

Raphael grunted. "Why do ya keep defendin' her, Don?"

"Because, maybe you haven't noticed the way our brother looks at her, but I have. Since Mikey's been seeing this girl, he's calmer, more focused. He's _serious_ about her, Raph. What's it going to take for you to trust her? She nearly got herself killed trying to help Leo. When are you going to understand that she loves Mikey?"

"I ain't _never_ gonna trust a member o' da _Foot_," growled Raphael. "Right now I just wanna get my brothers back."

"We're _trying_, Rap. And Austin's helping. So quit being a shell-for-brains."

Raph started forward with a snarl, but his forward motion was stopped by a furred paw on his plastron.

"Enough." Splinter stood between his sons. "We must focus on our mission."

"Hai, Sensei," the words came automatically from the red-banded turtle, but the glare he shot Donatello said _this conversation is not over_.

"Gather whatever supplies you think we will need, my son. We are leaving in half an hour." Splinter's gaze flicked from one brother to the other. He sighed, and retreated to his room to prepare himself for the attempt to rescue his sons.

***

Austin stirred, her hand moving weakly against the blanket. She could hear the voices in the next room, rising and falling as they discussed strategy.

_What chance do they have against Karai's army? How will they ever get there in time? Michelangelo… How could you trade your life for mine? _Silent tears traced down her cheeks. _I never meant for things to be this way. I never meant… but this is how my life is. Everything I touch disintegrates to dust in my fingers. _

A sudden weight on the end of the bed made Austin jump. A little cry escaped her lips as she tried to sit up. Pain shot through her shoulder, and she lay back, stifling a groan. She felt something moving on the bed and shuddered.

_This is the sewer, after all. Could there be rats… not the mutated variety who offer tea, here?_ Cautiously she lifted her head. A flash of orange caught her eye.

"Meow?"

Relief washed over her, and she almost laughed. "You must be Klunk," she whispered, holding up her uninjured hand. The cat crossed the bed, its green eyes wide and watchful. She wriggled her fingers invitingly and was rewarded by the soft brush of his head being pushed against her hand.

"Hi there, Kitty," whispered Austin. She scratched his ears, remembering Michelangelo had told her Klunk loved his ears scratched. Sure enough, the cat tilted his head, an expression of ecstasy crossing his face. Austin almost laughed, but pain tightened her chest.

_Oh, Michelangelo. He misses you, too. Come home, Mikey. Come home._

"Oh! I'm sorry. I must've left the door open. I hope he isn't bothering you." Donatello's voice made Austin jump. The cat mewled his protest when her fingers fell away, and he bumped her fingers with his head.

"He's all right," said Austin hastily. "He's just visiting." The cat turned around, creating a nest in the blankets. He settled into the indentation, his rumbling purr ridiculously loud. Austin smiled in spite of the tears leaking down her cheeks.

"The others are going after Mikey and Leo," said Donatello, limping over to the chair next to the bed. He was watching Klunk with a half-amused expression. "That's amazing. I've never seen him take to anyone so quickly. Usually he hides if anyone new comes into the Lair."

"He's beautiful," said Austin softly.

Donatello snorted. "You and Mikey are the only ones who think so," he said.

Austin laid her hand protectively over Klunk's back. The cat's purrs had smoothed into a steady vibrating hum. "I love him," she said softly.

Donatello met her eyes, and they both knew she wasn't talking about the cat.

"They're going to get them back you know."

"I know they will not return without them," she answered. Tears slid down her cheeks, soaking her hair.

Don shook his head. "Austin, don't worry. Splinter… he _trained_ us. He's taken on Saki himself. And Raph… He's big and loud and rough, but there's no one I'd rather have on my side in a fight. Leo and Mike will be home before you know it. I just wish…" His hands balled into fists.

Austin nodded. She took her hand off the cat, and reached out to Donatello.

"Me, too," she said softly.

He stared at her for a moment before reaching out almost cautiously to touch her hand. "If Michelangelo saw me holding your hand, he'd kick my shell," he joked weakly.

Austin smiled. "Good. I want him to be jealous." She giggled at the way Don's eye-ridges rose. "Every girl wants a man who will fight for her."

"Do you want Mikey to fight for you?"

"No. I don't want him to risk getting hurt… It's the… willingness that counts. The wanting. If he _wants_ to fight for me, that is enough."

"I see."

Austin giggled again. She could see Donatello turning over what she'd said in her mind, and coming up confused.

"What about you?" she asked softly. "Is there… someone?" Pain clouded his features, and she felt her face flush. "But I shouldn't ask. I am sorry."

"No, it's ok." Donatello sat back in the chair. She released his hand reluctantly. "There… there is someone… someone I care about. But… Mikey's lucky. It worked out for him."

"I'm sorry, Donatello," said Austin softly. "Perhaps one day soon, there will be someone who… works out… for you."

Don laughed, but it was a sad sound. "I doubt it," he said. "Being five-foot-tall green mutants kind of puts a damper on our love lives, you know? Not everyone sees us the way you do."

Austin frowned, tilting her head. "How do you mean?"

Donatello flushed. "Well, you're dating Michelangelo. Obviously the green skin and shell don't bother you."

Austin shook her head. "Donatello, if he were purple with spots it would not matter. I love _Michelangelo_. Not his shell, or his skin… though he is beautiful." She sighed, remembering the feel of Michelangelo's shell under her fingers, the way his muscles felt as she massaged his shoulders, the funny way he squeaked when she tickled him. "If he were… human, I would love him the same."

"He's a very lucky guy," said Don quietly.

"No," answered Austin. "_I_ am a very lucky girl."

***

Raphael felt odd taking the lead, but Splinter stayed just a step behind him all the way through the tunnels. Finally he stopped, and turned to face the old rat. "Sensei, you know where the Tower is, don't you?"

"Yes, Raphael." Splinter wasn't even out of breath, though they'd been making good speed.

"Why… why are ya… followin' me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I… I kinda thought you'd wanna… ya know, lead, Father."

"My son, you and your brothers are growing up. It is no longer necessary for me to lead you. In fact, if it were necessary, I would have failed you as a father."

Raph stared into Splinter's black eyes for a long moment. Splinter was _trusting_ him to lead the rescue mission. It felt good. In fact, if he weren't so worried about Leo and Mike, Raph might have been tempted to admit the feeling rising in his chest was happiness.

"Ok, Sensei," he said, feeling both humbled and proud at the same time. "Let's go."

Splinter nodded his assent, and they made their way toward the manhole that came up closest to Karai's tower. Raph hesitated a moment as he shoved the manhole cover open. He looked around carefully before climbing up and disappearing into the shadows, followed closely by his father.

_Shell… I hope I didn't wait too long, climbin' outta dat manhole. I don't want Sensei thinkin' I'm scared. I jus' gotta make sure there's no Foot hangin' aroun' ta ambush us. Is dis what it's like fer Leo? Always wonderin' what we're thinkin' about him? Always wonderin' if he's doin' da right thing?_

"Firs' I guess we oughta find dis panel t'ing Don tol' us about," he whispered.

Splinter nodded, his black eyes glinting in the moonlight. He pointed, and Raph turned to look. Two Foot soldiers were walking down the alley toward where the rat and turtle were concealed in the shadows. Raph's hands clenched automatically on his sais, but Splinter's paw touched his arm. He glanced at his father. Splinter shook his head.

_What? I'm not supposed ta take dem out?_ Raph thought resentfully, but he subsided, and crouched, letting the shadows conceal him, as the Foot soldiers slipped by. Raph itched to throw his sais, to knock the two senseless, but Splinter's hand remained on his arm, keeping him in place. When the two soldiers had passed, the pair made their way down the alley, moving closer to their target.

Raph couldn't contain himself. "Why?" he hissed.

"The two will report they saw nothing unusual," said Splinter calmly. "Their absence would have been noticed."

"I see, Sensei." Raph shook his head. _Caution. Now I see where Leo gets it from. Always t'inkin… Must get borin'. Action, dat's da way to go._

They slipped down the alley, approaching the tower. Before long, the panel had been located and disarmed, and the security cameras cloaked with a special film that would make images blur into unrecognizable shapes. Thanks to Austin's advice, they soon found the door and slipped inside.

Splinter dealt with the first few guards with swift spin-kicks and palm strikes, leaving them, unconscious, where they fell.

Raph stared. "What happened to caution, Sensei?" he asked.

Splinter glanced at his son as he deftly tied a leather thong around a Foot guard's ankles.

"There is a time for caution, my son, and then there is a time for, how do you boys say it? Kicking some shell."

Raph chuckled, drawing his sais. He heard another small group of soldiers moving down the hall toward them. "Sounds good to me."

They made their way cautiously to the corridor Austin and Donatello had indicated should contain the holding cells, but they met little resistance. Raphael noticed Splinter's tail twitched with agitation, and had to fight down his own rising sense of dread as they approached what were obviously holding cells.

Each door opened to a swift kick, and each room was empty except for shackles attached to the walls. In one room, Raphael stopped short, staring. The walls in all the other rooms had been starkly, blaringly white. In this one, something appeared to be smeared on the wall near the chains. Closer examination revealed blood. Raph clenched his sais.

"They were here."

"Yes, Raphael." Black eyes were fastened to the smears. "But it would appear that they are no longer here. Raphael, I do not sense your brothers' presence. They are no longer in the Tower."


	20. Chapter 20 How High?

**A/N: If you didn't already hate Barre, you will after this chap. Sorry, Leo. :(  
Still, I love Leo for standing up to the bully and refusing to give in.**

**And Mike... Hang in there.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 20 -How High?-  
~~~_

Michelangelo stared at the bowl of food Aducci had slid through an opening in the cage.

_Pellets? Seriously? Dude, no. _

"Hey, Aducci. How about a pizza?" he complained.

The man sat near the cage on a stool, watching him. He seemed never to tire of sitting, just watching Michelangelo, whether he was asleep or awake. Sometimes Mikey would wake up in the middle of the night, and find the man just sitting there, watching him. It gave him the creeps.

"Dude, I am _not_ eating disgusting little green pellets. They smell bad," said Mike.

"You'll get hungry eventually," said Aducci, smiling smugly.

"Not _that_ hungry," snapped Mikey.

"We'll see."

With a sigh, Michelangelo turned away, lying down and curling up, using his shell to hide from the man.

_Guys, I wish you were here. This guy's nuts. I wanna go home. Oh, Austin… I hope you're safe. This is worth it, as long as you're ok. I miss you Austin… I miss the way you smell… the way your hands felt on my arms, the way you rubbed your fingers against my shell…_ He swallowed hard, trying to drive back the tears that stung his eyes.

"Now, Michelangelo, sulking isn't healthy," said Aducci. The turtle tried to tune him out, but the man's annoying nasal voice was difficult to ignore. "You really must eat. If you don't, I'll have to get the veterinarian in here to force-feed you."

Mikey sat up, turning to face the man. "A vet would take one look at me an' call the cops," he said. He leaned back, resting his shell against the bars. If the man wouldn't go away, at least he could entertain himself by talking to him.

"I would have to acquire the services of a less civil minded veterinarian," said the man calmly. "It would cost a great deal of course, but I'm sure I can find _someone_ who would treat you and keep their mouth shut."

"I doubt it. Who'd keep their mouth shut about a giant, talking turtle?" Mikey crossed his arms over his plastron, smirking.

"You're right of course. I might have to look into having a muzzle designed. It wouldn't do to have you chattering away to anyone else…" the man tilted his head, considering Mike.

Mikey glared, going quite pale. "Dude, you wouldn't _dare._"

"Yes, and a collar. I thought I'd go on a little shopping trip later this week. Perhaps I can find a collar large enough, and the pet shop might be able to suggest a brand of turtle food you'd like better," said the man. He touched his chin. It was obvious he was thinking aloud.

"I am _not_ eating turtle chow," said Michelangelo. Despair clawed at his throat.

_A collar? I'll tear your hands off if you get near me with a collar._

"I eat _pizza_. And subs. Chips. Soda. Chinese. Real food. _People_ food. Let's get this straight right now. I. Do. Not. Eat. Turtle. Chow."

"That hardly sounds like a healthy diet," said the man with a sniff. "Hmm, perhaps some fresh fruits and vegetables would be an appropriate supplement to your diet, to help you transition from all those terrible, unhealthy things to something more suitable."

"Aducci, have you heard a word I've said? Read my beak: I do _not_ eat turtle food. I eat _people_ food. You don't get it, do you? You can't keep me in a cage! I have a life. I play _video games._ I watch television. I'm a _mutant_, not just some pet you can lock up!"

"The money I paid Karai says otherwise." The man was smirking, but Michelangelo's thoughts were already elsewhere.

_Oh man… Who's gonna feed Klunk? I hope Donny remembers to change his litter pan. Poor Klunk, he must be missing his Daddy. Not to mention the guys, and Splinter. I hope they're ok. I hope Raph and Donny got Leo out ok. I hope Austin is ok._ Tears slid down the turtle's cheeks.

Aducci watched in fascination. The turtle appeared to be _crying_. "Amazing," he whispered. "It's almost as if you're able to experience _human_ emotions."

"Are you really that thick?" Michelangelo snapped. "Do you think just because I'm _different_, I don't feel? I don't laugh and hurt and _love_?"

Aducci snorted. "Who'd love a freak like you?"

"Her name's Austin," said Michelangelo quietly.

Aducci's eyebrows shot up. "There's a female?"

"She's a _girl_, you moron. I… I got her a ring. I didn't get a chance to give it to her. Didn't get a chance to ask her, because of jerks like you, and Karai." Michelangelo's fists clenched. "You have to let me out of here. I have to tell her… I never got a chance to tell her…"

"To tell her what?" Aducci was watching him, his watery blue eyes wide.

"To tell her I love her. To ask her to marry me."

Aducci's short, barking laugh made Michelangelo flinch. "You had me going for a minute there," he said, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. "I thought you were serious. You really are a clown, aren't you?"

"It's _not funny,_" Michelangelo's hand shot out, snatching up the bowl of pellets. He flung it at the bars, spraying the hard little pellets all over the room. He flipped to his feet, flying at the bars in a rage of frustration. "Let me _out_ of here, you _freak!"_

Aducci was on his feet, glaring. "_That_ little outburst will cost you. I hope you aren't hungry, because you'll get no more food until tomorrow."

Michelangelo turned away, his fury draining like bathwater. "Whatever. I won't eat that crap anyway."

He sank down in the corner, turning his back on the man. He crossed his legs and rested his hands on his knees, imitating Leonardo's most infuriating "I'm meditating now and ignoring your annoying attempts to disturb me" position. He heard the man leave the room, the door clicking shut behind him, but he didn't bother to turn or look.

_Guys… come soon. Find me. Get me outta here, before I lose my mind._

_***_

"Jump, Turtle." Barre pointed to the hoop.

Leonardo glared at the man as if he'd taken leave of his last vestiges of common sense.

"No."

Barre's wrist flicked, and the long black whip snaked out with a _crack_. Leonardo just dodged the thong. He felt the air displacement as a tickle against his leg, the leather just missing his calf.

"I _said_ jump."

The man was smirking now, certain his victory was close.

Leonardo scowled. "I am _not_ jumping through a _hoop._ And if you so much as think of hitting me, I _will_ break your sorry neck," he growled.

"Bring it on," said the man calmly.

Leonardo's patience dissolved like snow on a hot iron and he launched himself at the man with a shout. In an instant he was on the ground, writhing, as a shock of electricity shot through his body. Leonardo gasped, clawing at the collar buckled snugly around his neck. It was very similar to the ones used to train dogs, but this one had been augmented with a stronger power-cell, and was held in place with a row of rivets.

Barre released the button in his hand and Leonardo made it to his knees, panting and sweating.

"I'll _kill_ you," he snarled, staggering to his feet.

"Try," taunted Barre. "I _dare_ you."

"I'm warning you, Barre…"

"No,_ Leonardo_," the man growled. "I'm warning _you._ One more attempt like that, and you won't be fed for a week."

"You can't break me." Leonardo gained his feet, his eyes never leaving the man's face.

"Want to bet?"

"Yes." Leonardo launched himself at the man again. This time he braced himself against the pain, and managed to knock the device from the man's hand. He struck out with a palm-strike, but his movements were uncoordinated, awkward as the after-effects of the shock made his muscles tremble. The man dodged his attack, and the whip sang out, cutting deeply across the back of Leonardo's legs.

Leo roared with rage. He landed, stumbling, and rushed the man, his hands reaching for his throat. Barre's fist shot out, catching the charging turtle in the plastron, and flipping him onto his back. Leonardo landed with a _crash_ on his shell, the impact knocking the breath from his lungs. He struggled to get up but Barre's boot was planted on his plastron, pinning him down.

"One more chance, _Turtle,_ said the man, coiling the whip in his hand. "You _will _perform, or you will be punished. You can make this easier on yourself, you know. I'm not asking you to do anything difficult. Just flip through a simple hoop."

"A _burning_ hoop," rasped Leonardo, struggling for breath under the weight of the man's shoe, his muscles still twitching from the shock.

"Well we've got to give the audience some excitement," said the man, sounding almost reasonable.

"I am _not_ performing for your _show_," growled Leo. He squirmed, trying to dislodge the man, pushing with his hands against the iron thigh.

The man's smile chilled Leonardo to the core. He shifted back, allowing his weight to come up and off his plastron. He shook out the whip.

"Jump."

Leonardo's eyes narrowed as he struggled to his feet.

"Never."

Barre laughed, a cold, brittle sound.

"Then it looks as though you'll have to learn a lesson." His wrist snapped, and the whip caught Leonardo on the arm. Leo cried out involuntarily, flipping back. The whip snapped again before he could gain his balance, licking his leg this time with a tongue of fire.

Barre was relentless, tracking Leonardo around the small enclosure. Leo dodged many of the flicks, but some landed, cutting into his skin, leaving burning, bleeding welts. The man seemed never to tire. After an hour of the bizarre game of tag, Leonardo was panting with exertion, but Barre had hardly broken a sweat.

"Are you ready to jump through the hoop, Leonardo?" he asked, carefully keeping the sneer out of his voice.

Leonardo's dark eyes burned. "Never!"

"Do you really want to keep this up, Leonardo? You could have food, water. Treatment for your wounds…"

"No."

"I can keep this up for a long time, Leonardo. Until there is not an inch of your skin left untouched. Until you _beg_. Do you really want to continue? It's a simple trick. You could perform it easily. Is your pride so important to you?"

Leonardo glared at the man, as far across the enclosure as he could get.

"Yes."


	21. Chapter 21 Out of the Frying Pan

**A/N: Finally, they're making some progress. Go Donny! The poor guy. Maybe finding a clue to his brothers will help make up for the embarrassment I put him through in this chap. Sorry, Don, I couldn't resist. You're so cute when you're blushing. ;)**

**Donny: Grrrr!**

**Mikell: EEEP! *runs away*  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 21 -Out of the Frying Pan-  
~~~_

Raphael stood guard at the door, his muscles tense as violin strings, while Splinter searched Karai's quarters. Soon the rat came to the door, carrying a bundle wrapped in a silk cloth.

"Come," he said simply.

Raph breathed a sigh of relief. _Finally. I wouldn't o' wanted ta leave wit'out Leo's katanas and Mike's 'chucks, either, but dis is nuts. If Karai comes and finds us here, we'll hafta fight our way out._

This time Splinter took the lead as they hurried through the confusing maze of corridors. They slipped through the final door. Both jumped as a klaxon sounded. A red light above the door began flashing.

Splinter looked over his shoulder at his son. "Run." he said tersely.

Raph growled, his hands on his sais, itching for a fight, but the look in Splinter's eyes compelled obedience.

The two figures disappeared down the alley as a horde of Foot soldiers poured out of the building, just missing cutting off their quarry. Raph and Splinter streaked down the street, no longer caring for secrecy. They were running for their very lives.

They cut through Central park, losing most of the Foot amongst the trees. Finally, Splinter veered to the left, heading for an alley. Raph followed, pausing only to send a shurikin singing through the air toward their pursuers. He was rewarded with a high shriek. He smirked as he followed Splinter into the safety of the sewers.

***

Donatello's fingers hummed over the keys. Austin watched him from the bed, fascinated. He was searching the 'net for any signs of someone who might be in the market for a giant, mutated turtle. Austin's information, that Karai meant to sell Leonardo and Mikey, had Don's mind spinning. As usual, he couldn't sit and do nothing, so he was doing what he did best, research.

"There, what's that?" Austin pointed as a screen flashed by. Don paused, and hit the "back" button.

"Oh, _shell_."

"It looks like some low-budget circus…" Austin muttered, glaring at the screen.

"And tomorrow's…" Donatello glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen and corrected himself, "_Today's_ show is sold out. Oh no. Oh _shell_, no. If Karai sold Mikey or Leo to _this_ guy…"

"It looks as though she has," said Austin softly, staring at the horrible picture on the screen. It was a giant, stylized turtle, with fangs and a wild, feral look.

_Come and see the vicious Turtle-Man_, screamed the print.

"Oh, no…" Tears stung Austin's eyes. She half-rose.

Hearing the rustle of the blanket as she struggled to get up, Donatello turned in his chair. "Austin, what are you doing?" His voice rose with alarm.

"I've got to go… Got to go to him. I can't leave him there… In a cage like an animal." Tears were sliding down Austin's face.

"Austin, you don't know it's Michelangelo. Don't… You can't get up yet. You'll only hurt yourself. Austin! I'll restrain you if I have to, but you are _not_ getting out of this bed!" Donatello's brown eyes snapped with determination.

Austin stared up at him. "Let me _up_," she said, pushing at his hands. He pressed her firmly down against the mattress.

"You _can't_, Austin. You're hurt. You've _got_ to be still. We'll go. We'll bring him back. Stop fighting me!"

"Donatello!" Splinter's voice snapped through the room.

Don glanced over his shoulder. His eyes snapped back to Austin, who was glaring at him, her chest heaving with exertion and anger. Her nearly_ uncovered_ chest. The blanket had slipped down, revealing an almost-indecent expanse of silky skin below her shoulder. Donatello jerked back as if he'd been burnt, his cheeks flaming. He averted his eyes so quickly he nearly dislocated a vertebra in his neck.

"Sensei! It's… it's not what it looks like…" he stuttered, feeling sick to his stomach. "I was just…"

"He wasn't hurting me," said Austin quietly.

Don dared a quick glance in her direction. Much to his relief, she'd re-adjusted the bedding.

"Sir, we've found… we think we've found… one of them."

"Donatello? You have found your brothers?"

Don cleared his throat, regaining at least a little of his composure. "We think so, Sensei. At least one of them."

"What? You found Leo an' Mikey?" Raph came into the lab, staring at Don as if he'd offered him a drink in the desert. "Please tell me ya got good news, Donny."

"Wait, you didn't find them at the Tower?" asked Donatello. He sank down in his chair, feeling cold.

"No. They were not there," said Splinter softly. "We were able to retrieve their weapons from Karai's quarters, but your brothers have been moved to another location."

"Well, we may have found one of them," said Donatello. He turned the monitor so the others could see. "It's a small circus. They're putting on a show in Central Park this afternoon."

Splinter hissed as if with pain. "My sons…"

"We'll get 'im out, Sensei," growled Raphael, fingering his sai. "I'll get Casey, an' we'll go down there an' bust 'im out."

"Very well." Splinter turned to Raphael. "But first you must rest, and allow Donatello to examine your injured leg. No doubt the Foot are still searching the streets for us. It will be best to wait a few hours before venturing forth again."

"But Master!"

"Raphael. Tonight you exhibited great courage and strength. You will rescue your brothers, of this I have no doubt." Splinter touched his son's arm. "But now you must rest. Patience is also a strength, my son."

"Yes, Sensei," said Raph finally. He turned away and stalked to his room.

Splinter sighed.

"Was there any sign of them, Sensei? Any other clues to tell us whether or not they're injured?" asked Don.

"No," said Splinter sadly. "You have done well, Donatello. If you had not found this advertisement, we might never have found your brothers."

"We haven't found them yet, Splinter," said Don quietly. A whimper made him turn. Austin was covering her face with her hands. Her shoulders shook.

"Miss Abramson?" Splinter came close to the bed and touched the woman's arm. She flinched, but didn't pull away.

"I can't bear it," she sobbed. "The thought of him being held in a _cage_, shown to people like some… some _exhibit_…"

"Do not worry, Miss Abramson," said Splinter softly. "Raphael will retrieve his brother."

"I hope so," she said, gathering her composure with an effort.

"You must rest now," said Splinter. "You should sleep as well, Donatello. Perhaps you should contact April in the morning. She could bring some suitable clothes for Miss Abramson."

Austin blushed painfully, the sunrise in her cheeks contrasting neatly with the green-tinged red creeping up Don's face.

"I'll do that, Sensei," muttered Donatello. "G'night, Austin." He didn't look at her as he hurried from the lab.

"Good night," she whispered.

Austin didn't see the twinkle in the old rat's eye until she heard him chuckle. She looked up at him questioningly.

"Rarely have I seen my son so eager to retire to his room," said Splinter gently.

Austin stared, then a giggle escaped her.

"Oh, poor Don," she whispered, blushing.

Splinter smiled, and touched her hand in a gesture of understanding.

"Good night, Miss Abramson."

Austin lay back with a sigh. "Good night, Sir."

***

Raphael managed to sleep for the rest of the night, which wasn't long. He woke with a start, feeling as though more time had passed… too much time.

_Shell! I shouldn'ta gone ta sleep! What if I'm too late? What if my bro's bein' shown to a crowd o' humans right now?_ He swung out of the hammock, landing on the floor with a _thump_.

He dashed to the kitchen, and found Donatello sitting at the table with what was obviously his first cup of coffee for the day by the way he was staring blearily into the depths of the black liquid.

"What time is it, Don?" asked Raph in a rush.

"Not quite seven."

"When's dat show start?"

"I… don't know. There wasn't a show time."

"_Shell_, we gotta get over there 'fore it gets any lighter out. I _knew_ I shoulda gone last night!"

"Oh sure, while the park was crawling with Foot soldiers? Raph, you're better off going in full daylight than you would've been last night."

"I can't _stand_ it, Donny. Leo or Mike bein' kept in a cage…"

"I _know_, Raph," said Donatello standing up and limping to his brother's side. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait a minute. Yer not comin'."

"Like _shell_ I'm not!"

"Don, ya can hardly walk on dat busted foot. Yer _not_ comin'!"

"Raph, you can't go alone."

"I'm takin' Casey wit' me."

"Raph…"

"Don, yer _not comin'._ Besides, ya gotta stay here an' keep an eye on dat Austin chick. Ya can't leave her alone here wit' Sensei. What if she takes off again?"

"She's not in any kind of shape to go _anywhere, _Raph." Donatello glared at his brother.

"She managed before." Raphael crossed his arms over his plastron.

Don snorted and picked up his mug, heading for the pot to pour another cup. He stumbled with a yelp as he tried to put weight on his injured foot.

"Yer _not_ goin', Don," said Raph, a little less gruffly. "Ya'd only slow us down, an' you know it."

"All _right_," snapped Donatello, scowling. He limped back to his chair, sinking down with a sigh. "Just… be careful, Raph," he said so softly Raphael barely heard him.

"Don't worry, Don," said Raph. "Casey'll be wit' me."

"That's what worries me."


	22. Chapter 22 Into the Fire

**A/N: Poor Mikey. *sigh*  
At least this chap will end well for Leo. I had to let _something_ go right. Raph was getting... sarcastic.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 22 -Into the Fire-  
~~~_

Michelangelo sat up with a growl. Aducci was once more sitting on his stool, watching the turtle as he woke up.

"Whatdaya want, _Marvin_?" asked Mike, glaring.

"I thought you might like some fresh fruit for a change," said the man. Michelangelo stared. He hadn't been offered more pellets since throwing the bowl at Aducci. He hadn't been offered _anything_, and he was starving. Even the pellets were beginning to have a certain appeal.

"Are you feeling more cooperative today?"

Michelangelo shook his head. "Are ya gonna feed me or not?" he asked.

"You know, it's really a shame to leave those shackles on you. You're going to need exercise, diversion…"

"So are ya gonna let me play Road Rage III?" Michelangelo perked up considerably.

"What?"

"On the Playstation, Dude," said Mikey, rolling his eyes. "Or if all ya got is an X-box, that'd be ok…"

"I thought I'd get you some squeaky toys. Maybe a ball…" Aducci was smiling as if he was promising a great treat. Michelangelo scowled, and turned away, resuming his "Leonardo meditating" pose. It was going to be a _long_ day.

***

"Ya wanna tell me _why_ we gotta go bust inta a penny-ante circus in da middle o' Central park in da middle o' da day?" sputtered Casey as Raphael squatted calmly on his fire escape half an hour later.

"'Cause Donny thinks dat Leo an' Mikey might be part o' da show," explained Raphael patiently. "Case-man, we gotta get dem out o' there. We can't let some nut _show_ 'em."

_And I hope they're both here. I can't take any more o' dis. My brothers belong at home, as annoying as they are, Leo wit' his lecturin' and Mike… _Raph scowled. _Mike causin' all dis trouble, brinin' dat girl around._

"Well, why didn't ya say so?" Casey grabbed his golf bag and slid his signature hockey mask over his face. He drew out his favorite hockey stick, and joined Raph on the fire escape. "Let's go bust some heads!"

"Now yer talkin'," Raph said with a grin. He started down the fire escape, careful not to catch his trench-coat on the ladder.

The two stuck to the shadows and alleys as they slipped through the city. Raphael's trench-coat and hat hid his features. Casey stuffed his hockey mask into his bag, hiding it from view until the actual fighting began.

"Dis is weird," he whispered to Raphael. "I ain't used ta goin' out in da daytime."

"Me either. But we can't one of my bros be shown," Raph answered. He fingered his sais through the opening he'd cut inside the pockets of the coat, glancing nervously around from under the wide brim of his fedora. They slipped into the park, sticking to the more wooded areas for cover.

"Look, Raph, why don't ya hide out here in da brush, an' I'll go scout out dis circus, ok?" Casey glanced at his friend, concerned.

Raphael shook his head. "Nah, Head-Case. Ya ain't goin' alone. You'll jus' get yerself inta trouble."

Casey's laugh barked out. "Like you'll do any better?"

Raphael shook his head with a grin. "Come on," he said suddenly. "I hear somet'in."

They headed through the park toward what sounded like music played over very old and tinny speakers. Soon they came upon a small grouping of tents and midway games.

"Looks more like a carnival dan a circus," commented Casey, his blue eyes narrowing.

"Case. Look." Raphael pointed, his throat closing off over the curse that burned in his chest. Casey swore. Nailed to a tree was a copy of the poster Donatello'd found on the internet. "Dis is da place," said Raph softly. "Come on."

"Raph…" Raphael turned to his friend. Casey was staring at the poster, his face white.

"What?"

"Da show starts in _fifteen minutes._"

"Oh _shell_."

They took off toward the tents, with speed born of desperation.

"They've gotta be in one o' dese tents," whispered Casey.

"How're we gonna get in?" Raph scowled as he saw several burly ticket takers manning the entrances.

"Da same way I got in when I was a kid," said Casey with a grin. "Come on."

He led Raph around to the back of one of the tents. Casey pulled out a small pocketknife, and cut a small slit in the fabric. Raph's eyes widened, but Casey shrugged. He pulled the hole open carefully with his fingers and peered inside.

"Well?" Raph was nearly dancing with impatience.

"He ain't in dis one, but look."

Raphael shook his head. If his brother wasn't in the tent, he wasn't interested.

"Raph, just _look_."

"Ok, ok…" Raphael pressed an eye to the opening. He jerked back with a hiss. Several soldiers were lined up inside performing katas and sparring on mats. They weren't wearing masks, but the red badge was plainly visible on the fronts of their Gi's.

"They must be puttin' on some kinda martial arts demonstration," whispered Casey.

"An' guardin' da place at da same time," whispered Raphael. "Dat clinches it. They're here."

Casey nodded grimly. "Come on. There's another tent."

They repeated the process at the next two tents. Finally all that was left was the largest tent, with people milling around out front. In addition to a ticket taker, two rough men stood on either side of the entrance, glaring at anyone who ventured too close.

"Dis has gotta be it," said Raphael.

Casey slit the fabric and peeked inside. "Bingo," he whispered. "Come on."

He leaned down, prying up a tent peg, and lifting the edge of the canvas enough for Raphael to wriggle underneath. Casey followed him. They heard the voice as they stood up behind some makeshift bleachers that had been built along one wall.

"You _will_ do as your told, Turtle. You will perform in this show, or I'll make you wish you'd never been _born_, is that clear?"

Raphael fingered his sais, a growl forming low in his throat. Casey motioned. Raph nodded, and they began creeping around the end of the bleachers. Several cages had been lined up. Raph saw a cow with extra legs sticking out of its back in one, and shivered. He averted his eyes, not wanting to see what poor unfortunate creatures occupied the other cages.

"Never."

The croak was so soft, Raph barely heard it. His golden eyes widened at the sight of his proud brother, Leonardo, slumped on the floor of a too-small cage.

"Karai's soldiers are only a shout away, Turtle. Would you like them to join us? I'm sure they can help me _persuade_ you to perform." The man smiled grimly.

Raph hardly heard him. He was staring at his brother, horror churning in his gut.

_Oh no… Leo, what'd he do to ya?_

Leonardo's skin was no longer a healthy green. Raph could see barely an inch that wasn't marked with criss-crossed welts and dark bruising. His brother was struggling to sit up, glaring at a tall man who was standing just outside the cage. The man held some sort of device in his hand. Raph watched as he pressed a button, and Leonardo jerked, in obvious pain, falling to the cage floor and writhing in silent agony.

That did it. Raph flew at the man, crashing into him. The device went flying. One quick punch, and the guy was out. Raph drew back again, rage taking over. He wanted to hit the man, wanted to drive his sai into him, wanted to _kill_ him for hurting his brother.

"Raph…" Leonardo's voice rasped. Raphael dropped the man to the floor, and rushed at the bars.

"Leo… Oh, _man _Leo…" He reached through the bars, taking his brother's hand.

"Raph… is it really you?" Leonardo's dark eyes focused on his brother's face, drinking in every detail as if he could hardly believe what he was seeing.

"Yeah, Leo, 'm here."

"Raph, come _on._ We gotta get 'im outta here," said Casey nervously. "Dat show starts any minute."

"Raph, you've… got to run… The Foot… Karai… Don't let them see you…" Leo rasped.

"No, Leonardo. We're not leaving you," said Raphael. "Ya don't know how much trouble we went t'rough ta get ya."

Casey was working feverishly at the padlock. Finally it snapped open. "Come _on_, guys," he whispered. Raphael leaned into the cage, wrapping his arms around Leo's shell and lifting him. Up close, he could see the painful welts more clearly, and he felt his blood boiling in his chest.

"Case, take Leo." he growled.

Casey wrapped his arms around Leonardo's shell, supporting him. Raphael glared when he saw the collar. He took the end in his hands, and ripped the riveted leather apart, breaking the buckle. He tossed it aside.

"Get him outta here," he hissed. Casey nodded and moved back toward the bleachers, half-carrying Leonardo.

"Raph, come _on_," hissed Leo, struggling against Casey's hold.

"Comin'," said Raphael "I gotta take care o' somet'in first." He leaned down, picking the man up, slinging him over his shoulder in a fireman's carry. He carried him into the cage, dropped him on the floor, and slammed the door closed.

"There, ya _freak_. See how ya like it," growled Raphael. He slipped out under the tent just as he heard the announcer call over the loudspeaker that the Turtle Man show was about to begin. Raphael smirked to himself.

_See how he likes bein' in his own show,_ he thought.

He found Casey and Leonardo waiting for him in a nearby wooded patch. He slung his arms around his brother's shoulders. Leonardo winced, but hugged his brother.

"Leo…" Raph felt tears stinging his eyes.

"She sold Mikey…" Leonardo nuzzled against his brother's shoulder. "She sold Mikey to some guy. Raph… I couldn't stop her…"

Raph's anger froze into horrified disbelief.

_Mike's not here. _

"Leo… We're gonna get 'im back. We found you. We're gonna find Mikey too. It's gonna be ok, bro."

Leonardo straightened, sniffing. He winced, and Raphael's eyes narrowed as he once more took in the mottled pattern of welts covering Leonardo's limbs.

"Bro, what'd he _do_ ta ya?"

Leonardo's gaze stayed uncharacteristically on the ground.

"I… I wouldn't do it," he said softly. "I couldn't. He… wanted me to jump through a flaming hoop, like… like a trained _dog_." Fury flared in Leonardo's dark eyes. He swayed as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"I'm gonna take dat guy _apart,_" snarled Raphael, half-turning back toward the tent. A three-fingered hand caught his elbow, stopping his forward momentum. He turned to glare into his brother's dark eyes.

"Leo…"

"Raph… I… I just want to go home," said Leonardo softly. "Please, Raph. We've still got to find Mikey. We don't have time to waste on Barre."

"Ok, Leo," said Raph finally, shaken by his brother's quiet tone. "But after we find Mikey, I'm gonna come back and _ settle_ dis guy."

"I don't think you'll have to," said Leonardo with a more-familiar grim smile. "When Karai finds out he let me escape…"

Raphael smirked, a feral gleam coming into his eye. "Well, I suggest we call her up an' tell her."

"Agreed," said Leonardo, a ghost of a smile crossing his features. He winced. "But right now… I'd really just like to go home."


	23. Chapter 23 Pride

**A/N: Leo's home. You've got to cut me a little slack for that, right? Even if Mike's still MIA for a chap or three?  
**

* * *

_Chapter 23 -Pride-  
~~~_

Raphael's rage upon seeing Leonardo's injuries was nothing compared to Don's. The purple-banded turtle worked in silent fury, dressing the worst wounds with salve and bandages, and slathering every inch of Leonardo's exposed skin with antibacterial ointment.

"Why would anyone _do_ this?" snarled Don.

Leo winced as his brother's fingers brushed a particularly deep welt. "I wouldn't jump," he said softly.

"_What?" _Donatello's brown eyes snapped to his brother's, his eye-ridges rising.

"He wanted me to jump through a flaming hoop, to perform for the crowd. I wouldn't do it."

"You mean he did this because you wouldn't do _tricks_? Leo…" Donatello glared at his brother. "Why didn't you just do what he wanted?"

"I couldn't, Don." Leonardo returned his brother's gaze steadily. "I just couldn't."

"Leo…" Don's voice was tight with frustration and fury.

"Donatello." Austin spoke up from the bed. Don glanced over his shoulder at her.

Leo closed his eyes. He hadn't spoken to the woman since his brother and Casey brought him home two hours ago. Don's ranting had taken up most of his attention, but there was a part of him that was painfully aware of her presence.

_She probably hates me. She tried to help me and I kicked her. I was too weak to even help her fight. It's only because of Mike that she survived Karai's Tower at all._

"What, Austin?" Don kept his tone civil. He was angry with Leo, not her.

"Lay off," she said simply, sitting up with an effort.

Don spun to face her, but the angry retort died on his lips. She was struggling to stand, wrapping the sheet snugly around her torso.

Austin approached the table Leonardo was lying on. Hearing her footsteps, he opened his eyes and sat up, flinching in pain. Austin stopped a few feet away. With a deep breath, she straightened, and gave him a deep, formal bow. Leonardo stared, astonished and confused.

"Hamato Leonardo," she said softly, looking up at him. "Never have I met anyone with such strength and such honor."

"I… um… thanks," stammered Leo.

Don smiled. Rarely had he seen Leonardo at a loss for words.

"It… it was you, wasn't it? You came and tried to get me out of the Tower." Leo asked.

"Yes. I am sorry I failed to help you escape." Austin straightened, and swayed slightly.

Leonardo stood, catching her elbow.

"You did your best. Austin… I am honored to welcome you into this clan as my brother's mate," said Leonardo. He bowed a bit awkwardly. "I'm sorry we've doubted your loyalty to Mike."

"All right, you two," said Don, taking Austin gently by the arm and steering her back to the bed. "The mutual admiration society will have to wait. I don't want to see either of you out of bed for at least another few days."

Leonardo groaned. "Don, there is no way I can lay in bed for a few days."

"Leo, I know you don't like being bed-ridden, but you've got to give yourself time to heal…" Donatello lectured.

"No, I mean there's no way I can lie _comfortably_ in a bed," said Leo with a grimace.

"Oh. Yeah. Well the salve I used has some painkiller in it," said Don rather sheepishly. "And I can give you some pills, but there's not much else I can do."

"It's ok, Don," said Leo. "It was worth it."

Don gave him a bleak look, shaking his head.

From her bed, Austin met Leonardo's eyes, and smiled.

_***_

Leonardo's skin took only a few days to heal. All but the deeper cuts vanished without a trace. The after-effects lasted a bit longer. Raphael sometimes woke to hear whimpers coming from his older brother's room. He soon found that simply rubbing Leonardo's shell and speaking softly to him alleviated the worst of the nightmares. Leo would drift back into oblivion; never knowing his brother had been in his room. After a few weeks, the nightmares mostly stopped, but the weight of Michelangelo's absence lay over the Lair like a lead blanket.

Leonardo took on patrolling with a new vigor. Donatello's foot had healed. He went forth like a green demon, taking Foot soldiers down with extreme prejudice. He seemed determined to take vengeance for every last welt his older brother had suffered. The soldiers Don didn't knock senseless, they interrogated, but not one of them had information on the man Leonardo described, the man who'd come to buy Michelangelo.

_We've beat the shell outta a dozen Foot soldiers, an' still no sign of Mikey,_ thought Raph as they covered the warehouse district yet again. The Purple Dragons had been relatively quiet in recent weeks. Even the Foot had retreated into their headquarters for the most part, licking their wounds from their losses and hiding from Karai's unbridled rage.

Raph read with satisfaction the headline about a local circus owner who'd been found with multiple injuries in Central Park. The article suggested that one of his own attractions, a lion/tiger cross, had turned on him.

Raphael knew better. Karai's punishment was swift and sure, but it was nothing compared to the rage of a lone turtle attacking in the night, taking vengeance for every mark on his brother's skin.

"All right, it's nearing daylight," called Leonardo, pausing on a rooftop. His dark eyes scanned the street, even as he spoke. "Why don't we call it a night?"

Don nodded his assent.

"Sounds good ta me, Fearless," said Raph lightly.

_I wonder if da chick will have breakfast ready fer dem when we get back. I guess it's cereal fer me again. I ain't touchin' not'in she cooks. _

The three slipped down a fire escape, and disappeared into a manhole, heading for home.

Sure enough, they were greeted by the smells of breakfast cooking as they entered the Lair. Austin was standing at the stove, flipping pieces of French toast on a griddle. The cinnamon and vanilla smells were intoxicating. Even Raph felt a clench in his gut. Cereal was an unappealing option.

_She prolly seasoned it with arsenic_, he told himself, heading for the shower. He'd get his breakfast after the others had eaten. He couldn't bring himself to sit at the table with Austin. Not while his little brother was still missing.

Leonardo came into the kitchen in time to see Austin nearly drop the stack of plates she was carrying to the table. He lunged forward, catching them as they slipped from her hands.

"Austin," scolded Don, "You know you're not supposed to pick up anything heavier than Klunk yet."

"Thank you, Leonardo," she said softly.

Leo grinned and put the plates down on the table. "Don's right, Austin. You don't have to do all this," he said.

"It… gives me something to do," she answered.

Donatello frowned. Since Leo'd come back, Austin physical health had steadily improved, but it was as if someone were turning down a dimmer switch inside her. Each day a little more of her spark went out. She hadn't smiled since the day they'd brought Leo home. The longer Michelangelo was missing, the quieter and more withdrawn she became.

The only one who could bring forth any animation from her was Klunk. She'd made it her personal duty to take care of Michelangelo's cat, feeding him, changing his litter, brushing his fur until it shone and tossing the colorful little mouse he loved to chase. Klunk, for his part, had decided that Austin was his personal human. He spent nearly all his time perched on Austin's lap, or curled beside her on the couch, purring.

Leonardo had accepted Austin as a natural part of the family. He sat on the couch with her to watch the morning news, didn't protest if she disturbed his meditation, and went out of his way to make her feel welcome.

_She certainly is an easy houseguest to have around_, mused Donatello, watching as she flipped the French toast expertly onto a plate. _She cooks for us, she rarely asks for anything. She seems never to be in the way._

"I would like to go out today," said Austin softly, as she carried the plate to the table.

Donatello noticed how the shirt April had brought seemed to hang off her, and realized with a shock that Austin had lost visible weight since Michelangelo'd gone missing.

_She's not eating,_ thought Don, watching her sit down with a cup of tea. She cradled the cup in her hands, watching as Leonardo helped himself to the French toast.

_Come to think of it, I don't remember the last time I saw her eat anything. _

"Sure, Austin. One of us can take you out, ok? Where do you need to go?" asked Leonardo. "Do you want to go shopping? Maybe April could go with you."

Austin shook her head. "April has been very kind," she said softly. "But I think she's working today. I don't want to bother her. I just need to go to the pet shop. Klunk's almost out of food, and I want to get him a new mouse."

"Ok, well there's a nice little shop at the corner of Third and Main. Is that ok?" asked Leo.

"Sounds great," said Austin softly.

"I'll take you, Austin," said Don. "I've got to make a junkyard run later anyway."

_Besides, I want to see how far you can walk, see how you're really doing. I don't like how thin you look, how frail. I need to know if you're just still recovering from your wound, or if something more serious is going on._

"Thanks, Donatello." Austin almost smiled. Almost. She paled slightly, and got to her feet.

"I… I'm going to go and… see if Splinter wants some tea," she said, her eyes firmly downcast.

Donatello turned to the door, suspecting he understood Austin's sudden timidity. Sure enough, Raphael stood there, glowering.

Austin scurried out of the room, ducking past Raphael. He shook his head and came into the room, opening a cupboard and getting himself a bowl.

"Why can't you at least _try_ to be civil to her?" asked Leonardo, a faint growl creeping into his voice.

"What? I didn't do not'in," answered Raph, scowling. "Can't a turtle get his breakfast in peace?"

"Austin made French toast," said Leonardo evenly.

"So?"

"So, Raph, she went to a lot of trouble. She goes to a lot of trouble every morning, and you never sit down to breakfast with the rest of us. You're making her feel unwelcome."

"Good. Mebbe she'll go away."

"Raph, Austin leaving won't bring Mikey back. It's not safe for her to leave. You know that. Karai's still looking for her."

"Not my problem." Raphael plopped down in a chair, pouring his cereal.

Leonardo just shook his head. "Shell-for-brains," he muttered.

"Shuddup, Fearless," growled Raphael, munching his cereal.

Don shook his head, carrying his plate to the sink. The conversation hadn't changed in the past two weeks. Leonardo would get on Raphael's case about the way he treated Austin and, depending on his mood, Raph would feign innocence or blow up and leave the Lair, disappearing to Casey's for a few hours.

Meanwhile, Austin avoided Raphael as well as she was able. She spent most of her time either playing with Klunk or sitting with Splinter. She was like a shadow around the Lair, barely there.

Don headed out to the main living area.

"Austin, did you want to go this morning?" he called.

She came out of the bathroom, carrying a damp towel.

"Sure, let me just gather the laundry," she answered. "I thought I could go to the laundry mat while you're at the junk yard."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. April will wash whatever needs to be done," said Donatello, frowning. "Austin, you know you don't have to pick up after us, right? Raph can pick up his own towel."

She blushed. "Oh, I know. I just… I don't like feeling useless, you know? You guys have been so nice, letting me stay here."

"You know you're welcome," said Donatello seriously. "You're family now."

She shook her head, avoiding his eyes. "I'd go, but I can't… I can't just leave, not knowing… He's got to come home, Don. He's just _got_ to." Tears slid down her cheeks.

Donatello took the few steps necessary to come to her side. "Austin, we're doing all we can. We're _going_ to bring Mikey home."

"I know… I know you are. I want to help…" She shrugged her still-stiff and healing shoulder.

"You know you can't do anything strenuous with that arm for at least a few more weeks," said Donatello gently. "Austin, you've got to take care of yourself. He wouldn't want you to do anything else."

She sniffed. "I… I know."

Suddenly Don found himself with an armful of sobbing woman. Startled, he carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his plastron, her tears falling on his neck.

"I… I can't stand it, Don. I can't… He's gone and it's my fault."

"No!" Donatello patted her back awkwardly. "No one blames you." _Except maybe Raph._ "Austin, he did what he did for _you_. He loves you."

The girl released Don as if she'd been burnt, stepping away and wiping furiously at the tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, pain tearing in her voice. "Oh, Donatello… how could he do this? How could he have thought I'd want to be free, knowing he's… he's…" She couldn't continue. "I'm sorry." She drew a deep breath, composing herself with an obvious effort. "I'm sorry, Donatello."

"Austin…" Don laid his hand on her uninjured shoulder. "It's ok. We miss him, too."

She gave the purple-banded turtle a surprised and rather shaky smile.

"Come on," he said gently. "Let's go get that stuff for Klunk, ok? The fresh air and sun will probably be good for you."

"Ok," said Austin softly. "Hey, Don?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Hey, it's the least I can do for my brother's girl," said Don. "Don't worry, Austin. We're going to bring him home."


	24. Chapter 24 Flying the Cuckoo's Nest

**A/N: Mike hasn't lost his fighting spirit. Hold on, Dude! There are only ummm... seven chapters to go.  


* * *

**

_Chapter 24 -Flying the Cuckoo's Nest-  
~~~_

A fly was crawling slowly up the bar of Michelangelo's cage. It was a fair indication of the level of his boredom that he was not only watching the fly make its climb, but was enthusiastically cheering it on.

"Come on, Buddy, you can do it! Just a little further… Yeah!"

Michelangelo did a happy jig.

The door opened, and Marvin Aducci stepped in, staring at the capering turtle as if he'd lost his mind.

"What are you _doing_?" he asked, fascinated in spite of himself.

The blue eyes sparkled with something close to madness.

"He made it. It's just a few inches to you an' me, but Dude, to him it was like climbin' Mount Everest."

Marvin stared at Michelangelo. The turtle gestured enthusiastically at the cage. He leaned closer. He seemed to be talking to the bar.

"Great job, little guy. I _knew_ you could do it."

Marvin cleared his throat. "Maybe I should take you out… for a little walk today," he suggested.

"Sounds great, Dude. Hey, what do you say we see a movie, mebbe pick up Chinese on the way home?"

"A _walk_," said Marvin firmly.

The turtle was gazing him wide-eyed, pleading.

"Can we visit April?" he asked. "She's gotta be worryin' about us by now. We haven't been outta the Lair for weeks, Leo. Come on, whatdaya say?"

"Who's Leo?" asked Aducci curiously.

The blue eyes snapped into focus. "No one," muttered Michelangelo. He turned away.

"Come on, Turtle," said Marvin. He opened the cage door, stepping inside and letting the door close behind him with a _click_. Michelangelo turned with a growl, crouching into a fighting stance despite the shackles still binding his hands and feet.

Marvin held out his hand. "Attack me and you'll regret it," he warned.

Michelangelo stared at the snub nosed pistol in the man's hand He held up his shackled hands in a gesture of surrender.

Aducci nodded, satisfaction thinning his lips into a grim smile. "Come, Turtle," he said.

"The _name's_ Mikey. Michelangelo to you," snapped Mike.

Aducci shook his head. "I've been thinking. That's really not a suitable name. We'll have to come up with something more fitting."

"What? Dude, you are _not_ changing my name."

The man touched Mike's arm, and he jerked away.

"We'll see," said Aducci absently.

He snapped a short chain to the links shackling Michelangelo's wrists together. Holding the handle of the leash in one hand and the pistol in the other, Aducci led the reluctant turtle out of the cage.

"I think some time outside will be good for you," said the man. He led Mike through the house.

Michelangelo stared around, trying to memorize any possible escape routes.

_One chance. That's all I need_, he thought.

Aducci led him through a door and Mikey stopped, blinking, on the threshold.

"Dude, it's _daylight_ outside," he said incredulously.

"Well of course. What did you expect?" asked Aducci, tugging at the leash.

"I can't go out in the daytime," said Michelangelo as if to a very dim child. "People might see me."

"No chance." Aducci chuckled. "The fence is eight feet tall. No one will see you."

Michelangelo looked around the small yard. Aducci tugged at the leash again, and Mike reluctantly allowed himself to be led outside. He looked around. He couldn't see any tall buildings around the yard where people might spot him from a window, but he was still very nervous. He could hear traffic from not far away.

_We must be in the suburbs,_ he thought. _Oh shell. I hope we're not too far away from the city. My bro's will never find me._

"Dude, at least take these off," he said, holding his hands out to the man.

Aducci nodded slowly. "You do need exercise," he said. "And you've been cooperative so far. All right." Still holding the gun in one hand, he reached into his pocket, drawing out a key. He knelt, and unlocked the cuffs on Michelangelo's ankles first, then stood to remove those from his wrists.

_You're not getting those back on me,_ thought Michelangelo, rubbing his chaffed wrists.

He walked away from the man, toward the heavy wooden fence, stretching his legs and swinging his arms, grateful for the freedom of movement. Ignoring Aducci completely, Michelangelo went through a series of stretching exercises. All the time his eyes roamed over the fence, searching for weak points. Taking a deep breath, Mike started with some basic katas, and moved slowly into more advanced kicks and punches, pretending Aducci was on the receiving end of every strike. He heard the man draw a breath.

"Amazing," he whispered.

_Dude, you haven't seen anything yet,_ thought Mike grimly.

He swung around, deliberately aiming a kick closer to Aducci. He saw the gun come up automatically, but he was far enough away so that Aducci wasn't truly threatened. The man stepped back, blinking, his eyes wide. Mikey smirked to himself, landing and spinning away, letting the man think his proximity had been accidental. He went through another complicated set of maneuvers. It felt good to stretch his legs, but the practice made him miss his brothers fiercely.

_Oh man, Leo, I wish you were here to correct my stance. And Don, I sure wish I could hear the thwack of my 'chucks against your bo. Raph, I even wish you were here so I'd have somebody to dance around. You get so mad when I avoid your lunges. Heh. You have no idea how clearly you telegraph your moves, do you? At least to me, because I've been sparring with you for so long. You twitch just before you lunge. Man, Raph, I wish you were here, even if you were kicking my shell. I sure do miss you, Bro._

_Almost as much as I miss Austin._ Michelangelo stumbled, remembering soft hands stretching to reach the edges of his plastron, fingers wriggling against his skin. He pushed the memory from his mind.

_Can't think of her right now,_ he thought, fighting back the tears that stung his eyes. _Oh, Austin, will I ever see you again? I hope you're safe. I hope you can forgive me. I'll get back to you. I promise. _He spun again, lashing out with a vicious kick, and landed, panting. He knelt, allowing his breathing to slow and calm.

_Ok so I'm out of shape. I can still take Aducci. I just have to let him think I won't do anything, let him relax a little. If I can get that gun away from him, I can get out of here._

"Goodness," Aducci's voice broke Michelangelo's momentary peace. "It seems Karai spent quite a lot of time teaching you, didn't she?"

"_What?_" Michelangelo straightened, facing the man, his eyes snapping with fury. "_Karai_? She never taught me _anything_ except that people are _crazy_. At least people who're adopted and raised by the Shred-head. Karai didn't teach me _anything_."

"Then where did you learn to do that?"

"My father." Michelangelo turned away again, hiding the tears that stung his eyes.

_Splinter. Father… I've let you down. I'm so sorry._

Aducci chuckled. "Well, someone obviously spent a lot of time training you."

Mike just shook his head.

_Dude, you are an idiot._

He walked across the enclosure to a small tree. He walked to the other side of the tree and sank down into the grass, leaning his shell back against the sapling. Mikey picked at the grass. A lady bug crawled up a blade of grass and crossed his leg, tickling him. Michelangelo watched it, counting the spots on its back. The little bug spread its wings and flew away. The turtle watched it sadly.

_So you're leaving me too, huh? _ _Everybody leaves me. I'm alone here. Just me and Marvin The Moron. Oh, shell guys. Please come and get me out of here before I go out of my mind. I don't know how much more I can take._

Aducci seemed content to allow him to sit there. Mike listened to the breeze rustling the leaves above him. He looked up, and stared in shock. The soft green leaves contrasted sharply with the dark brown twigs and branches. Blue peeked through the spaces.

_I wish Austin could see this,_ thought Mikey. The tears slid down his cheeks unchecked then. _That's it. I'm gettin' out of here. Aducci can shoot me if he wants, but I'm leaving. I've had enough._

He sat, biding his time, for another half hour before he heard the man's footsteps crossing the yard. The rattle of the shackles made Michelangelo's heart beat faster but he sat still, pretending not to notice the man's approach.

"Come on, Turtle. It's time to go inside now," said Aducci, gesturing.

Mike opened his eyes and glanced at the man lazily. "I don't think so," he said. "I kind of like it out here."

"I _said_ it's time to go inside," said the man, frowning.

"And I said _no_, Dude. I'm not ready to go in yet."

The man stood for a long moment, glowering. Slowly, he knelt. He lifted the pistol, pointing it directly at Michelangelo's chest. "Get up." His voice was soft, menacing.

"Put it away," said Mike with a smirk. "You're not gonna shoot me. You paid Karai too much."

"It's not a bullet," said the man softly. "Do you really think I'd risk injuring you that way?"

"So what, you're gonna shoot me with a water pistol?" Mikey laughed.

"It's a tranquilizer," said Aducci simply.

Michelangelo met the man's eyes for a long moment. He saw his finger twitch against the trigger, and decided he'd pushed his luck as far as it would go. With an exaggerated sigh, he got slowly to his feet.

"Oh, all right," he said. "Can we at least get a pizza? Dude, no matter how many days you leave those pellets in the dish, I'm not gonna eat them. Have you ever actually _smelled_ those things? They're seriously gross."

"You can't possibly digest pizza properly," said the man, smirking, sure he'd won this little battle.

"I've been eating pizza for twenty years," the turtle told him. "At least get me some _real_ food."

"I've been giving you fresh produce. Now hold out your hands." The man gestured with the gun, the shackles dangling from his other hand.

Michelangelo took a deep breath. "I don't think so," he said softly.

His kick snapped out before Aducci realized what was happening, catching the man in the gut. A quick chop to the man's wrist, and the gun went flying. In an instant, Michelangelo was running toward the fence, vaulting to catch the top edge. He scrambled to get a leg over the top. He heard Aducci shouting as if from far away.

_Austin, I'm coming. I'm getting out of here, and I'm coming home, Babe…_

Mike never heard the soft _pop_ of the gun, but he felt the sting of the dart as it dug into his calf. He struggled against the burning heaviness that was already spreading through his limbs. He fought to hold on to the fence, but his fingers weren't cooperating. A combination of the inadequate diet Aducci'd been offering, and the sedative working its way through his system at impossible speed conspired to loosen his grip.

_No…_

Michelangelo felt himself falling, heard the man's dry laughter as he crashed to the ground. The last thing he saw before darkness took him was Aducci, leaning over him, the shackles in his hands.

_Austin…_

Everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25 Visitors

**A/N: The chap everyone's been waiting for, in which Aducci finds out what happens when you mess with the Hamato clan.**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 26 -Visitors-  
~~~_

Marvin Aducci stood over the turtle as he began to stir.

_Finally. I thought that antidote would never take effect. I've had to give him three times the recommended dosage. Well, 'Michelangelo', we'll soon see how you like your new collar and your new food. _The man watched, fascinated, as the turtle's eyes began to flicker open. A small moan came from its throat.

"Raphy? Don? Leo?" He moved uneasily, the shackles rattling against the bars of the cage. Aducci knelt down and touched his jaw with a slender finger. The movement calmed, and he drew a deep breath.

"_Austin_?" he whispered. The blue eyes opened, expectant hope shining there for an instant before he focused on Aducci's face.

Michelangelo jerked away from the man with a shout. His arms jerked as he struck out instinctively and hit the end of the slack. His eyes widened as he saw the short chain binding his shackled wrists to the bar of the cage, and he began jerking at the restraints.

"What the _shell?_" he shouted.

"Now, just take it easy," Aducci soothed. He stood up, taking a few prudent steps back. "You're still recovering from the tranquilizer I had to use. It seems I underestimated your abilities. I'll have to keep you more carefully restrained in the future."

"Let me _out_," growled Michelangelo, turning to glare at the man. Helpless fury shone in his eyes. "Get this _off_, Aducci."

"Now, Michelangelo," said the man in his most reasonable tone. "Let's just calm down. You're awake, that's good. I'll just give you a little time to think about how you acted this morning. In spite of your foolish escape attempt, I've brought you a different type of food to try. I'm sure you'll like this better."

"I'm _warning_ you, Aducci," shouted Mike. He had well and truly lost his temper. He managed to scramble to his feet, and lunged at the man, only to be stopped short by a choking, pinching tightening around his neck.

"What? What is this?" He turned his head from side to side, and tried unsuccessfully to lift his hands to his neck to explore the cold links surrounding his throat.

"It's a pinch collar," said Aducci calmly. "It will help you learn not to lunge."

"I'll help you learn not to _breathe_," growled Michelangelo.

He dove at Aducci again, ignoring the searing pain around his neck until it closed his windpipe and he fell, gagging, to his knees.

Aducci watched, unmoved. "The harder you pull, the harder it will dig into your skin," he said softly. "I suggest you calm yourself. Be reasonable, Michelangelo. You're no match for me."

"Want… to… bet?" Mike panted. He got to his feet, glaring. "I'm gonna take you _down_, Aducci."

The man shook his head. "I can see you need some more time to adjust to your new environment. I really hope you'll consider your position, Michelangelo. You aren't going anywhere. Your life would be much more pleasant if you were more cooperative."

"Dude, let me _out_ of this…"

Marvin shook his head. He turned and calmly left the room, ignoring Michelangelo's growled threats and ranting.

_Give him some time to calm down. He'll soon learn who's in charge. _

***

Several hours passed, but all Michelangelo's efforts to break the chain gave him were a headache and sore wrists. He slumped, leaning his shell against the bars, and let the tears fall, unchecked down his cheeks.

_Raphy, Leo, Don… I wanna go home now. I'm sick of this. Sick of this cage, sick of this idiot, sick of pellets and fruit… Sick of no video games and no one to talk to and nothing to do. Get me out, guys. Just come and get me out._

The turtle began to rock back and forth, rubbing his shell against the bars in a soothing rhythm. He hummed a little tune. He stopped when he realized he was singing Austin's favorite song. This time when the image of her face came to his mind, he embraced it. If he couldn't have the real thing, he could at least remember her.

_Her hair is so soft… just like silk. And her eyes… I love how they're not all one color. There are flecks of green and brown and gold. I wonder what kind of shampoo she uses. Boy it smells good. If I ever see her again, I'm gonna ask her. I want to know what that scent is. Maybe I can get Leo to buy candles with something other than sandalwood smell. It sure would be nice if the Lair smelled like Austin's hair. Shell I wish she was here. I wish I could see her just one more time. _

Michelangelo crawled over to the pitiful nest of blankets Aducci'd provided him with, curled up and tried to sleep.

_If I can't see Austin in person, maybe I'll dream about her, _he thought, closing his eyes.

***

Marvin Aducci was enjoying an expensive cigar and a cheap magazine when the knock came at his door. He swore mildly, standing up. Reclusive by nature, he rarely had visitors and he despised door-to-door salespeople and religious nuts.

The young woman standing on his stoop appeared to be neither. She wore a sling to support her obviously injured left shoulder. She was quite thin and her clothes appeared slightly too large, as if she'd recently lost a good deal of weight. The haunted look in her eyes reminded Aducci sharply of the turtle, the expression that had crossed its features when it was waking from the sedative.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"I seem to have broken down," she gestured toward a small silver hatchback at the curb. The hood was open, and what looked like white smoke was pouring forth from underneath. "I wondered if I might use your phone? Or if I might ask you to call someone for me" Her voice was soft, polite.

She certainly didn't look threatening, but Marvin Aducci's brownstone sported an impressive array of rare and expensive collectibles. Even with his reinforced steel interior doors essentially creating a series of "safe rooms" within the house, he was not prone to allowing strangers to cross his threshold. Especially now that he had such a particularly rare and valuable specimen to protect.

"Well…" He hesitated.

The girl was quite pretty, with her pixie face and her wide, hazel eyes. She'd obviously had a difficult time recently. He hated to seem heartless.

"Perhaps I could bring the phone out to you," he conceded finally.

"Oh, that would be very helpful. Thank you so much," said the girl politely.

She was eager, but not gushing. Marvin smiled, feeling a bit like a knight in shining armor. He straightened his tweed sports coat and went in search of his cordless telephone.

When he returned, the girl was still huddled in the doorway. If anything, she looked more pathetically weak and pale than before. Marvin shook himself, annoyed at the nagging thought that he should invite her in, offer her something to drink.

_Let her make her call and be on her way,_ he thought. _I have things to do this afternoon._ She coughed violently, covering her face with a delicate kerchief, and turning away, as if she were embarrassed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her thin frame was wracked by another cough. It was not the deep, lung-rattling cough of illness, but the lighter, more annoying sound of a dry throat. Marvin watched the girl for a moment.

"May I offer you a glass of water?" he muttered rather ungraciously.

"Oh, that would be very nice," she replied, those hazel eyes touching his. Marvin felt a little thrill. Rarely had a lovely young thing like this regarded him with anything but amusement or derision.

"Please, come in."

He led her to the kitchen. So intent was he on his own train of thought, he didn't notice how her eyes darted about the room, drinking in details like the re-enforced doors and the cutting board with the remains of fresh produce he'd left out on the counter after preparing the turtle's morning meal.

He'd poured her a glass of fresh spring water and was about to suggest this would be a good time for her to make her phone call when there was yet another tap at his front door. Marvin's eyes narrowed suspiciously. He rarely had visitors at all. Two in one afternoon seemed excessive.

"Will you excuse me?" he said politely, hardly waiting for her reply before heading to the front door. When he arrived, no one was there. Marvin closed the door with a _snap._ If this were some sort of trick, he'd soon get to the bottom of it.

He hurried back to the kitchen, but to his alarm and dismay, the young woman was gone. Feeling slightly panicked, he darted down the hall to the room where Michelangelo was housed. He unlocked the door, and slipped inside, gratified to see the turtle still curled up on his blankets, apparently sleeping off the after-effects of the sedative.

He turned to go out and find the young woman, and escort her firmly off the premises. He'd barely taken a step toward the door when he found himself facing a rather sharp and wicked-looking dagger, cradled expertly in the woman's hand. Her sling had disappeared and her eyes were no longer soft and sad. They snapped with fury and hatred.

"You," she snarled, advancing. "You put him in a _cage_? What did you think, that he was some kind of _animal?_"

"Now, Miss, let's be reasonable," said Marvin, backing away. He had the tranq pistol in the pocket of his jacket. If he could reach it without alerting her to what he was doing… He slowly moved his hand toward the pocket, his eyes never leaving her face.

"Do you know his name?" she asked. Her eyes were cold, burning into him.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"_Do you know his name_?" she asked again. "Did you even know he _has_ a name? Or a _family_? People who _care_ about him, who've been _searching _for him? Did you know he was _kidnapped_, stolen from everyone who loves him, from _me_?"

Tears slid down her cheeks. The hand holding the knife was shaking. She stopped, just inches from Marvin.

He edged to one side to give himself some space from that knife. Until then he'd been between the girl and the turtle lying in the cage, so that he blocked her view of him. Now her eyes flickered past him to land on the pitiful bundle curled in the corner.

"You _chained_ him?" The fury in her eyes magnified. Aducci yanked the pistol from his pocket, pointing it at her just as she lunged forward. She struck out instinctively, knocking his hand aside just as he pulled the trigger.

Her surprisingly strong hand caught his wrist, and Aducci found himself flying through the air. He landed with a _crash_ near the door, and slid to the floor, dazed. The woman knelt, straddling him. He tried to lift his head but the room tilted and spun.

"Keys," she growled.

Aducci shook his head. He wasn't about to give up so easily. The knife was at his throat in an instant, the blade pressing against his skin.

"Give. Me. The. Keys," she said softly.

Aducci shook his head again and the blade pressed harder. He felt something warm trickle down his throat.

"He's just an animal," he muttered. "Why do you want him so badly?" He felt the hand holding the knife twitch, and swallowed, regretting his query. "Wait! Wait. I can pay you. Did Karai steal him from you? I'll pay you what I paid her…"

The knife twitched again, and the trickle of blood became a steady stream.

"_Give me the keys_," she whispered.

Aducci managed to meet her gaze. The hazel eyes were dangerous, blazing, as if they'd been lit from within. Swallowing hard, he moved his head in the slightest of nods. The knife pulled back from his neck, but hovered, ready to plunge into his throat. She stood up, stepping to one side to allow him up. After a moment, Aducci scrambled to his feet, standing rather unsteadily. He faced the girl.

"I'm not going to let you take him," he said. "He was expensive."

She took a step toward him, but Aducci never did find out what she would have done. The next instant, he was on his back once more. The blade at his throat this time was much longer, much sharper and wielded by the most terrifyingly furious being Aducci'd ever seen. The turtle was a twin to the one in the cage, but slightly taller, with dark brown eyes and sporting a blue mask. The sword at Aducci's throat quivered.

_He's insane!_ the thought shot through Aducci's mind. _He's insane…_ and _I'm going to die._


	26. Chapter 26 Lavender

**A/N: Go Leo! heheh**

**And yeah, Aducci's an idiot, pretty much to the end. Lucky for him, Leo's got that whole "honor" thing going on and won't kill an unarmed man, no matter how much he deserves it.  
*sigh***

**The happy ending's coming but it's not quite here yet. :)****  


* * *

**

_Chapter 26 -Lavender-  
~~~_

"Y…y…you! But… but Karai sold you! To the circus…" Aducci babbled, staring into the face of the aggressive turtle he'd been shown at Oroku Karai's headquarters. The feral growl coming from the turtle's throat did nothing to reassure the man.

"Give her the keys, Aducci," said the turtle in measured tones.

Aducci reached into his pocket, producing the keys on a ring. The girl snatched them from his hand, making him flinch. She turned her back and rushed at the cage. For an instant Marvin feared the blue-banded turtle would drive the sword into him, now that he had what he wanted, but the creature pulled back his blade a few inches, still watching Aducci with that dark-eyed glare.

"Mikey," the girl was crying. She was inside the cage, removing the shackles with gentle hands, tugging the straps away from the turtle's wrists and ankles. She swore when she spotted the collar. Aducci smirked in spite of himself. He knew her delicate fingers would never be strong enough to remove it. The links had to be unfastened. They were quite stiff.

The blue-banded turtle reached into a belt around its waist, and pulled out a small shell-shaped device. Aducci watched in fascination as he flipped it open and spoke into it.

"Don, we've got him. Come in. Austin needs help getting him out of here."

Aducci swallowed his small noise of protest. He was furious at the thought of losing his newest pet, but he wasn't about to push his luck. The animal holding the sword looked unbalanced, and the woman… The woman was touching Michelangelo's face now, stroking it, speaking softly to him. She'd removed all but the collar fastening him to the side of the cage. She picked up his three-fingered hand and laid her cheek against it, cupping her other hand against his face. Aducci watched in amazement as Michelangelo's eyes flickered open.

He flinched, shrinking from the fingers touching his face, before he focused on the woman. The blue eyes opened wide, and his other hand came up convulsively to capture her delicate fingers in his grasp. He stared at her, as if he'd never seen anything quite like her before. When he spoke, Aducci found his own breath catching in his throat.

"_Austin_?"

"It's ok, Mike. Your brothers are here. We're here to take you home," soothed the girl.

_So this is Austin_, thought Aducci. _She must have been his previous owner. _

A sound at the door took his attention off the scene in the cage. A third turtle entered the room, this one wearing a purple mask and carrying what looked like a long staff. He barely spared Aducci a glance, hurrying to the cage and kneeling beside the woman and the turtle.

Michelangelo was struggling to sit up now. He yanked against the choke collar, frustrated in his attempts to reach the purple-banded turtle. He was holding his hands out like a child asking to be picked up, and tears were running down his cheeks. The purple-masked turtle stared for an instant at the choke collar before taking it with incredible gentleness into his hands.

"Hang on, Mikey, I'll get this off you," he said gently.

Michelangelo nodded. "Donny, get me outta here," he whimpered.

The olive-colored turtle deftly unhooked the links, bending them out of the way and the collar fell away from Michelangelo's neck. The turtle fell forward, wrapping its muscular arms around the woman, who was closer, as the purple-banded turtle leaned forward, probing his neck gently with his fingers as if he were checking his injuries. The woman returned the embrace, rubbing his shell, speaking softly. Aducci strained to listen. She seemed to be speaking Japanese.

"Get up."

Aducci started, realizing the blue-banded turtle was speaking to him. He scrambled to his feet, backing away, his eyes on the blade.

"Go on," said the turtle, motioning toward the cage.

Aducci stood still. He met the turtle's dark-eyed gaze and watched as his eyes narrowed behind the blue mask.

The other turtle was speaking to Michelangelo, lifting him to his feet.

"Come on, Mike, we're gonna get you out of here. Let's go home. Splinter and Raph have been worried sick about you, bro."

"Can we get a pizza on the way home, Donny?" asked Michelangelo hopefully.

The purple-masked turtle laughed. "It might be a while before your stomach's up to handling pizza, Mike."

His brown-eyed gaze fastened on Aducci. "What have you been feeding him?" he asked sternly. Aducci blinked. The creature had addressed him as if it actually expected him to answer. "Well?" The turtle took a step toward him, that staff gripped firmly in its hand.

"Fruit. Vegetables. And the best pelleted food," snapped Aducci. "Of course he wouldn't touch the pellets. It seems as though his previous owner," He shot a withering glance at the girl, "allowed him to eat far too much inappropriate food."

The woman stared at him as though he'd lost his mind.

"_Owner_?" she snapped. She stepped toward Aducci, letting go of the turtle's hand but Michelangelo whimpered at the loss of contact and she turned back.

"He's not worth it," she muttered. "Come on, let's get you out of this horrid place."

Between her and the other turtle, Michelangelo walked out of the cage. He clung to the woman, as if he were afraid to let her go. The purple-masked turtle kept an arm firmly around his shell, supporting him.

"'Bye, Marvin," said Michelangelo, a faint twinkle showing in his blue eyes. "Wish I could say it's been fun, but it hasn't."

The blue-banded turtle prodded Aducci with one of his swords. "Go in," he said.

"What?"

"Get in the cage, Aducci."

"What? You can't put me in there!"

"Why not? You put my _brother _in there. Just be glad I'm not chaining you to the wall with a _choke collar_. Be glad we're letting you _live_," snapped the turtle. He gave Aducci a little shove backward. Marvin stumbled, toppling into the nest of blankets Michelangelo'd left behind. The blue banded turtle slammed the door, scowling, and left, ignoring the man's calls and curses behind him.

***

In the Battle Shell, Michelangelo sat patiently while Don poked and prodded, bandaged his chaffed wrists and ankles and checked his eyes.

"He stuck you with a dart?" Don's voice rose with anxiety.

"It's ok, Don," said Michelangelo. "I'm ok now. I'm just glad to be outta that cage." He shivered. "How'd you find me?"

"It was Austin," said Leonardo, glancing over his shoulder at his brother. "She followed Aducci from the pet shop."

"What were you doing at the pet shop?" asked Michelangelo. "Buying a replacement for me?"

Austin glared at him. "That's not funny."

Mike gave her his best sad-eyed look. "Sorry."

Austin's eyes softened. "I was buying stuff for Klunk. He's missed you." _I've missed you, too._

"Sorry," said Mike again. He leaned back, resting his head against the back of the seat. "It's just so weird, you know? That guy… He treated me like… like an _animal_."

"Oh Mikey." Austin's soft fingers rested on his arm. He flinched at the unexpected contact. Austin pulled back. A hurt look flitted across her face, but she said nothing, just sat back in her seat, watching Michelangelo.

"Wait a minute," Michelangelo's eyes opened wide, and he sat up straight in the seat. "_Leo!_ How'd you get away from Karai?"

Leonardo chuckled, glancing at his brother in the rear-view mirror. "Raph. He and Casey busted me out of the circus Karai sold me to."

Mikey stared. "You're serious?"

"Yep."

The younger turtle shook his head. "Man, that Karai is _cracked_," he said softly. "Are you ok, Leo?"

"Yeah, bro, now that we've got you back, I'm gonna be fine," said Leonardo softly. "We're all going to be fine."

"Where's Raphy? Did he miss me? And Sensei? He hasn't been worrying too much, has he?"

"Speaking of Splinter and Raphael, shouldn't you call them, Leo?" asked Austin.

He nodded, pulling his shell-cell out of his belt.

"Raph? We've got Mikey. We're on our way home. No, you don't need to come. We'll be there in ten minutes. We'll tell you about it then, ok? He's fine... just..." Leonardo glanced in the mirror at his youngest brother.

"He's fine. We'll see you in a couple minutes."

"If dat guy hurt 'im..." The others heard Raphael's voice, rough with fear and anger, clearly over the speaker.

Mikey flinched. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Mike, don't _worry_," said Donatello gently. He picked up his basic medical kit and tucked it into its compartment, closing the hatch. "We're all fine, other than having been worried out of our shells over _you_. We searched _everywhere_ for you, bro. Mike, it's… it's so good to have you back."

Michelangelo met his brother's eyes, and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Donatello's shoulders. He buried his face in his brother's neck.

"I missed you too," he whispered. Sobs shook his frame. "I was so scared I'd never see you again, you know? And I thought I'd tear myself outta my _shell_ I got so bored. He finally let me go outside, but when I tried to climb the fence he shot me with that tranq…" Mikey shuddered.

"You're safe now, Mike. Aducci's never going to touch you again, I promise," soothed Donatello, rubbing circles on his brother's shell. Michelangelo sniffed. He sat up, shooting an embarrassed glance at Austin.

"'m fine," he said. "It's… it's not like he really hurt me or anything."

"Those marks on your neck look like they hurt," said Donatello softly. "Mike, what that guy did to you…"

"He didn't do nothing to me, Don!" snapped Michelangelo. "Not really. Can't we just go home? I… I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, Mike, whatever you want," said Don softly. He sat down in one of the seats. Michelangelo laid his head back, closing his eyes. They rode in silence for a while.

"How did you get the car to smoke like that, Leo?" asked Austin suddenly. "I mean, I saw Don crack the hood open, but when Aducci opened the door, it looked like the engine was going to catch fire any moment."

Leonardo smirked. "It was just a smoke pellet," he said. "Simple, but effective. The car's owner won't even know we used it for a prop."

"You sure convinced Aducci," said Austin with a grin. "The look on his face when you had your katana to his throat…" She trailed off with a scowl. "I should've…"

"No, Austin. He wasn't worth it," said Leonardo. "We never kill unless we have to. Even scumbags like Aducci."

"You're right, Leonardo," replied Austin. "The only thing that matters is that Mike's safe." She touched Michelangelo's arm. "I… I missed you," she said softly.

"Austin?" he asked, without opening his eyes.

"Yes?"

"What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"What?"

Michelangelo opened his eyes and turned to look at her. "What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Umm lavender scented. Why?"

Michelangelo smiled, moving just enough to grasp her hand in his. "_Lavender. _It's nice. I just wondered." He lay back against the seat, allowing his eyes to drift closed again.


	27. Chapter 27 The Way It Should Be

**A/N: *SIGH* Yes, Raph is a shell-head. I'm trying, but he's a stubborn pain in the...**

**Raph: GRRR!**

**Mikell: *hides behind Leo* Geez, Raph, what's it gonna take to convince you she's a good guy?  
**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 27 -The Way It Should Be-  
~~~_

"Mikey!" Raphael's rough voice rang out as they entered the Lair and Michelangelo found himself wrapped up in a brotherly hug.

"Raph…" Mike pressed himself against his brother's plastron. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"Don't you ever do anyt'ing so _stupid_ again," growled Raphael, crushing the younger turtle against himself with an iron grip. "We t'ought we lost ya, chuckle-head."

"Michelangelo!"

Mikey turned and flew to the furred figure who hurried across the main living area.

"Father!" He nuzzled his face into the rat's ancient robes, fresh tears sliding down his cheeks.

"Michelangelo, my son. You're home." Splinter's ivory claws brushed the back of Mike's head. His other hand rubbed small circles against his shell. "Oh, Michelangelo." Splinter stood back, looking Mikey over. "I am _so_ glad to have you home."

"Me too, Sensei," said Mike with a shaky smile.

Splinter's black eyes flickered to the others. "How has this joy come to be?" he asked.

"Donny an' Leo an' Austin found me," said Michelangelo.

"Well, actually it was Austin," said Donatello with a grin. "She overheard that guy, Aducci, talking about a collar and turtle food in the pet shop. She figured out who he was and took off after him in a taxi."

"Don chased her and called me and I brought the Battle Shell to pick them up," continued Leonardo with a grin. "The rescue part was kind of... impromptu."

"Austin played damsel in distress to get Aducci to let her into the house so she could search for Mike," finished Don. "You should've seen her, Sensei. She's an amazing actress."

_I bet she is,_ thought Raphael. "Why didn't you guys call me?" he snapped.

Donatello and Leonardo exchanged glances.

"There wasn't time, Raph," said Leo. "Austin found Aducci. We couldn't leave Mike there any longer." _Actually Austin refused to leave without him._

"I'd'a _flattened_ da guy," growled Raph. "Where were you, Mike? Are you ok? Did they hurt ya?"

"Nah, 'm ok," said Mike, flushing. "I had luxury accommodations in this guy's house. He was a wet blanket though. Wouldn't even let me play video games or watch tv. He thought turtles oughta eat pellets, not pizza. The guy was _cracked_, Raph."

"I'll crack _him_," growled Raphael, cracking his knuckles ominously. "I'll fix 'im for ya, Mike. Jus' tell me where ta find da guy, an' I'll teach 'im ta mess wit' my brother."

"Raphael, now is not the time for talk of vengeance," said Splinter softly. His shining black eyes flicked from Leo to Don to Austin. He smiled. "You have all done well. Miss Abramson, thank you for your part in bringing Michelangelo home to us."

The girl blushed painfully. "You are most welcome, Sir," she said in that impossibly soft voice that made Raph want to break something.

"I'm goin' after Aducci," he growled, half to himself. Hurting the guy who'd kept his baby brother in a cage sounded like a great outlet for his anger about now.

"Raphy," Mike's voice was near a whisper. "Don't go. I… I want you here. Please. I just want everyone home. Can we… can we have a movie night? I wanna watch a movie."

"Sure, Mike, whatever you want," said Raphael.

_Aducci can wait. Mike needs me._ He kept a hand on Michelangelo's arm, as if he was afraid his little brother would disappear.

Mike nodded, drawing a shuddering breath. He walked toward the couch, never releasing Raph's hand. The younger turtle sank down into the cushions, relaxing against the battered sofa with a sigh. Raphael sat down beside him and Michelangelo snuggled close to him.

Donatello grinned.

_Funny how in just a few hours, the world can come right._ He walked over to the stack of DVD's. "What do you guys want to watch?" he asked.

"I don't care," said Michelangelo.

Don grabbed from the stack at random. "_Howard the Duck_?"

Leonardo groaned.

"Sure," said Raph with a smirk at his brother's discomfort. "It's funny."

"It's _stupid_," muttered Leonardo.

Austin watched the proceedings with a mixture of amusement and sadness. She was about to retreat quietly to the guest room she'd been using when Michelangelo looked over the back of the couch for her.

"Come sit with me, Austin," he pleaded, giving her his best puppy eyes.

Raphael growled, shifting on the couch, but didn't protest.

Austin hesitated. Suddenly a gentle but firm hand took her elbow and steered her toward the couch. She glanced over, into Leonardo's dark eyes. He smiled.

"Come on, Austin," he said softly. "You're family now. Sit. Watch bad movies with us. It's what we do."

Austin smiled and sank down beside Michelangelo, snuggling against him, rubbing her hands over the familiar smooth plastron.

"Oh, Mikey," she whispered. "I missed you _so much_."

"Me too," said Michelangelo, leaning back comfortably on his brother, one arm around Austin's shoulders, drawing her comfortably close. "I missed you guys, too."

Leonardo took Austin's other side and Donatello sank into an armchair.

Austin lay against Michelangelo's plastron, reveling in the familiar feel of his body under her shoulder. Her fingers traced over his thigh absently.

_He's home. _The thought kept running through her head. _He's home and he's safe and everything's going to be all right now. We're going to be ok._

She snuggled closer to his shell with a contented sigh, not noticing the way his older brother glared at her.

Raphael shifted, drawing his arm protectively around Michelangelo's shoulders. His brother's other arm was around the girl, and she cuddled up against him as if she belonged there, as if she had the _right_ to touch him. It irked Raph to no end.

***

About the time the alien duck stole an ultra-light to escape the government agents chasing him, a quiet snore told Raphael that Mike was finally asleep. Leonardo met his eyes over the back of the couch, and the blue-banded turtle actually smiled.

"I guess he's worn out," Leo whispered.

"Yeah. I'll hafta carry 'im ta bed," said Raph gruffly.

"Why not leave them here on the couch for tonight?" suggested Donatello softly.

Raphael shook his head. "He oughta sleep in his own bed," he said.

"I'll take Austin to bed," said Leo. He got up, stretching and moved to lift the girl. She shuddered at his touch, sitting up suddenly with a cry.

"No!" Her hand clutched at Michelangelo.

Raphael's eyes narrowed, but he couldn't move without disturbing his brother. "Quiet," he hissed. "You'll wake Mikey."

"What?" Austin sat up, looking around, bewildered. Her hand closed protectively over Michelangelo's fingers. The turtle stirred, but didn't awaken.

"Sorry, Austin," said Leo gently. "I didn't mean to startle you. We were just going to put Mikey to bed."

"Oh! Oh, sure. I'm sorry," she whispered. She leaned over, and brushed her lips against his cheek, before sitting up and scooting back, giving Raph the room he needed to scoop up his sleeping brother. Austin's eyes widened as she watched the muscular turtle lift Michelangelo in a bridal carry.

Raph ignored her, carrying Mike up to his room and laying him gently in his own bed. He tucked the blankets around him, smirking as Michelangelo snuggled down against his pillow with a sigh.

"Sleep well, bro," whispered Raph.

When he came out of Mike's room, he was startled to see Austin standing in the hall, watching from a few feet away from the door.

"Whatdaya want?" he asked gruffly.

The girl shook her head with a sad smile. "I… just had to look at him one more time," she said softly.

"Well ya looked. Now let him sleep," growled Raph, crossing his arms over his plastron.

For once the look Austin gave him wasn't fearful. She returned his glare. "I know you missed him," she said, keeping her voice soft. "I missed him, too. I _love_ him, whether you like it or not."

"Ya coulda fooled me," answered Raphael. "Lettin' Karai take him insteada you."

"Do you think I _wanted_ that?" Austin's voice rose. "Are you really that _thick_?" She turned on her heel and stalked off.

Raph wasn't about to let the argument end there. In three strides he caught her arm, spinning her around to face him. She took an automatic defensive crouch, her hazel eyes narrow with fury. Raphael returned her glare full-force. "_What_ did you call me?"

"Oh, grow up," she snapped, straightening. "You've been sulking around this place like a child for the past three weeks. Well, you've got what you want now. He's back, and I'm leaving in the morning. Now leave me alone, I want to sleep."

"Yer leavin'?" Raphael was so taken aback, no sarcastic remark came easily to his mind.

"He's home. There's no more reason for me to stay here. It's obvious I don't belong." Her voice had gone soft again, the fight draining out of her.

"I t'ought ya _loved_ Mikey," Raphael sneered, half hoping to egg her into arguing with him.

"I _do_. That's why I have to go," she said. "I can't stay here and come between him and his family."

"Fine. Jus' _go_ then. An' good riddance," growled Raph, ignoring her implication that _he_ was the reason she would leave.

Austin just shook her head and made her way down the hall to the guest room. Raphael couldn't shake the feeling that he hadn't quite won the argument. With a snort, he turned on his heel and went to his room.

Climbing into his hammock, he lay back and tried to dismiss from his mind the way his little brother's hand clung to Austin's, and the look in Mikey's eyes when he'd gazed into her face.

_He'll be fine. He has us. She can get out, an' everyt'ing can go back ta da way it used ta be. Da way it _should_ be. _

He closed his eyes, but sleep was a long time coming.


	28. Chapter 28 Don't Go

**A/N: *another sigh* Now Austin's trying for second place in the shell-head competition.**

* * *

_Chapter 28 -Don't Go-  
~~~_

It didn't take Austin long to pack her meager belongings. She no longer had the hated black uniform. Donatello had simply disposed of it after cutting the shirt off her. She would always grateful to the purple-banded turtle. She felt as though a weight had been lifted from her that day.

_And now Michelangelo is home again. Their family is complete once more,_ she thought with a smile. She folded the tee-shirt April had lent her neatly, laying it on the freshly made bed.

_I'll ask Donatello to return it to her with my thanks,_ she thought.

Leonardo had made a run to her apartment to pick up a few of her clothes. They fit easily into a paper bag. Leo had been meaning to go back for more of Austin's things, but the patrols, searching the city for his missing brother, had taken up all of his time and attention.

_It's just as well. This way I don't have so much to carry,_ she thought. She straightened the guest bed, smoothing the covers, and set her bag by the door. _Perhaps I'll make breakfast for them just once more before I leave. Leonardo does seem to enjoy my pancakes, and I've never had a chance to cook for Mike._

She made her way down to the kitchen.

_This seems so familiar, so routine. I wish… but it cannot be. Too much has happened. Too much has changed. Michelangelo has changed. I hope he doesn't mind that I'm still here. Maybe I should just go._ She hesitated for a moment in the kitchen doorway, undecided.

"Good morning, Austin." Leonardo's voice made her jump. She turned to stare at the blue-banded turtle. He was sitting in one of the armchairs in the living area. She'd walked past him without noticing.

"Good morning, Leonardo," she managed as her heart rate slowed slightly. "I… I was thinking of preparing breakfast."

"That'd be great. I'm sure Mikey would appreciate a home-cooked meal when he gets up. Can I help?"

"Umm…"

Austin had seen Leo's lack of culinary prowess._ Amazing how one who is so graceful and powerful in the dojo can be such a complete failure in the kitchen,_ she thought, scrambling for an excuse.

Leonardo chuckled. "It's ok. How about if I just set the table?"

"That would be great," she said, giving him a weak smile. Austin bit her lip, turning away to hide the tears in her eyes.

_I'm going to miss this. It's nice, being part of a family for a change. But I don't belong. I can't stay._

Leo's footsteps were almost silent as he followed her into the kitchen. Austin busied her self setting up the filter and pot for Donatello's coffee and putting water on to heat for Splinter's tea. She assembled the ingredients for pancakes.

"I think I'd better leave out the chocolate chips," she said, half to herself. "If he's been eating almost all fruit and vegetables, they might not be good for his stomach."

"Good thinking," said Leo. He was taking plates out of the cupboard and laying them out on the table. "Don gets kind of protective when one of us is sick. He won't be happy if we make Mikey throw up."

"Gross," she said, wrinkling her nose.

Leonardo laughed, a rich, happy sound. Austin started. She hadn't heard his laugh before. She caught his dark gaze and smiled.

_He has a nice laugh,_ she thought. _It's good to see him happy. He's been so tense, so grim. I suppose I haven't really gotten to see his lighter side. Not with Michelangelo missing._

"I'm going to miss you all _so_ much," she said, without thinking.

"What?" Leonardo wasn't smiling now. He was staring at her, a hurt and bewildered expression crossing his features. "What do you mean, Austin?"

"I… I'm leaving this afternoon," she said softly. "I've got to… look for another apartment. I suppose I'll have to cut my hair, and change my name… I don't know if even that will be enough. I mean, I could avoid Karai if I left the city entirely, but…" She didn't finish the sentence.

_I can't leave the city. Even if I never see him again, I can't just leave. I'll always stay nearby._

"What are you _talking_ about, Austin? You can't leave. We just got Mikey back." Leonardo set down the things in his hands and crossed the kitchen. Austin backed up. He stopped and held out his hands to her.

"Why do you want to leave? I thought you liked it here. I thought you and Mikey… I mean…"

Austin relaxed. "I… I _love_ him, Leonardo," she said softly. Tears slid down her cheeks. "I will _always_ love him. But he will not want me to stay here. I cannot disrupt your family any longer. I must go."

_I can't stay here while his brother hates me. Besides, Raphael is right. I don't deserve to be with Michelangelo._

"Austin, I thought you cared about my brother," said Leonardo quietly. His dark eyes were fastened on hers now, searching.

"I do. I love him," she whispered.

"Then let _him_ decide whether he wants you here," said Leo quietly. "Austin, you and Mike… you've got something special, that I never thought any of my brothers could have. I saw the way he clung to you last night. You've lived down here, with us, for a few weeks now. You see what our lives are like. If you _really_ don't want this, then go ahead and leave. Do it now, don't make it worse by waiting." He looked into her eyes. "Austin, please understand you're going to break his heart."

"It's not like that," she said fiercely. "I don't care about having a fancy place to live. I _like_ it down here. I like the Lair. It's... peaceful."

"Well, if you _love_ him, like you _say_ you do…"

"You know I do, Leonardo."

"Then why would you want to leave?" Leonardo regarded her with those dark eyes until Austin had to turn away.

"I… I just can't stay," she said softly.

"It's because of Raph, isn't it?" Donatello's voice made them both turn to stare at the purple-banded turtle standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt. Is the coffee ready yet? Austin, you don't have to leave. Raph'll get used to you. He just takes time to warm up to new people."

"He's had over three weeks," she said softly. She turned back to the pancake batter she'd been mixing. "Michelangelo needs _you._ He needs his brothers. I don't want to cause trouble."

"You're not causing any trouble," said Leonardo firmly. "But you will if Mike thinks Raph made you leave."

"You can't tell him!" She almost dropped the spoon, turning to Leo in dismay.

"What excuse are you going to give him?" asked Leonardo stubbornly, crossing his arms over his plastron.

"I… I don't know yet," whispered Austin.

They heard footsteps padding toward the kitchen. Leonardo shook his head, turning away to get the tea out of the cupboard. Austin, assuming Raphael or Splinter were up and about, turned back to the stove and began pouring pancakes onto the griddle. She squealed as arms came around her waist and she was lifted off her feet, pulled back against a hard chest.

"Mikey!" she squeaked.

"Sorry, Babe," he said softly, nuzzling her ear. "Guess I forgot about my amazing powers of ninja stealth."

She could hear the smile in his voice. She set the spoon down and twisted in his embrace, leaning into his plastron. Her arms went automatically around his shell. Suddenly she couldn't hold back the tears that streamed down her face.

"Oh, Mike. I've missed you_ so much_."

He clung to her, nuzzling his face against her shoulder, breathing in her scent. He was just a little taller than her own five-foot-three.

_How can I go? How can I think of going? Leo's right. I love him… But Raphael…_

"I missed you too," whispered Mikey.

They stood like that for a long moment before Austin broke the embrace.

"Mike, the pancakes will burn," she said gently. She laughed at the way his expression lit up.

"Pancakes? Really? Oh, Austin, I love you!" He kissed her on the forehead. Austin giggled, feeling the familiar warmth surge in her chest.

_For this moment, I will enjoy this. We might not have a lot of good times left, but I will not waste them grieving for what might have been_, she told herself.

She quickly flipped the pancakes, which were just starting to bubble around the edges. They were a slightly crisp golden-brown.

Austin smiled. _Perfect. _

Michelangelo, Leonardo and Donatello were sitting at the table.

"How are you feeling, Mike?" asked Don. "Do you feel nauseous or anything? Are you hurt anywhere? How's your neck feel?"

Austin heard Mikey shift on the chair.

"'m fine, Donny."

"Mike..." Don's voice held exasperation.

_He's uncomfortable_, thought Austin_. He doesn't like all the questions. He doesn't want to talk about it,_ she thought. _But Don's a doctor, and his brother. He has to ask the questions, to make sure Mike's ok._

She left the pancakes to brown on the other side and went to Michelangelo. Coming up behind, she laid her hands on his shoulders, rubbing firmly. He tensed for a split second before relaxing back in the chair, allowing her hands to work their magic. She felt the tension draining out of him and smiled.

"'m Ok, Donny. Really," said Michelangelo softly. "He didn't hurt me, just kept me in that _damned_ cage all the time, with nothing to do."

Mike's hands clenched on the table. He leaned his head back, resting it against Austin's stomach and drew a deep breath, letting it out slowly. She leaned forward, crossing her arms across his plastron, ignoring the protesting ache in her injured shoulder. She kissed him lightly on the cheek before reluctantly standing up and going back to the pancakes.

"You're going to need to ease back into training, Mikey," Don was saying. "Three weeks is a long time to not have any exercise. And you'll have to lay off the junk food for a while, give your body time to re-adjust to real food, ok? That means no pizza, no nachos, no chips, at least at first."

"Dude… I am _not_ eating any more fruit," said Mike.

Austin chuckled. "How about pancakes?" She slid the plate onto the table.

Michelangelo grinned. "You're the best," he said, reaching for the stack.

"Take it slow, Mikey," cautioned Donatello. "You don't want to make yourself sick."

"Ok, Donny," said Mike, sliding three of the golden cakes onto his plate. Austin smiled, and went back to pouring more circles on the griddle. She paused long enough to pour hot water into Splinter's favorite tea-pot, and fetch Donatello his third cup of coffee.

Mikey was watching her as she moved about the kitchen.

"How'd you know Don was out of coffee?" he asked around a mouthful of pancake.

"Oh! I…" Austin stammered, startled. She felt herself blushing. "I just… always get his coffee, I guess."

"She's has breakfast ready for us every morning, Mike, when we came in from patrol… from searching for you," said Leonardo with a smile. "She's been cooking and cleaning, and she's got Klunk so spoiled no one else can pet him."

"You were takin' care of Klunk?" asked Michelangelo.

Austin glanced at him, wondering if he was angry at the way she'd moved in with his family.

"Yes," she said softly. "I was just… making sure he was ok. Until you came home," she trailed off. "He missed you."

"Oh Austin." Michelangelo got up and came over to her, wrapping himself around her waist. "I love you."

He drew her close. Austin leaned into him, a little surprised. Mike was always demonstrative and emotional, but he'd never seemed to want this much contact.

_I guess he's still feeling insecure. It must have been terribly lonely in that cage. _She shivered.

"You ok, Austin?" asked Michelangelo softly.

"I am now," she said, tightening her hold on him. "Now that you're here."

* * *

**A/N: Oh come on. You didn't really think I'd let her leave after all that, did you? Have some faith! True love always prevails, even if it hits a few bumps along the way.**


	29. Chapter 29 The One For Me

**A/N: Mikell: *Checks shell-head meter***

**Yep, Raph's still reading a 9.8 on a scale of 1-10, 10 being "the biggest shell-head _ever_". *sigh***

**Raph: But she was a Foot!**

**Mikell: Yeah, and you're being an... EEEP! *Runs away from scowling turtle***

**

* * *

**

_Chapter 29 -The One for Me-  
~~~_

Raphael watched Austin from the corner of his eye as he circled his younger brother. She'd never watched them train before, but Michelangelo insisted, giving her a dose of his best big, blue puppy eyes.

_Guess she hasn't known him long enough to get immune yet,_ thought Raph. _Well give it time. She sticks around long enough, she'll get sick o' him. _

He felt a pang at the thought of how Michelangelo would react if Austin actually did leave, but pushed it down. He was still stinging with resentment over the way Don and Leo'd cornered him as he came out of his room that morning, before he'd even had any breakfast.

_***_

_You've just got to accept the fact that she's staying, Raph. Mikey's in love with her. He bought a _ring_. She's going to be your _sister_. Deal with it._ Leonardo had crossed his arms over his plastron in that irritating "I'm the Leader, therefore this is settled" way.

Raphael growled and tried to shoulder past his brother, only to find Donatello standing in his way.

_Raph. _Don's brown eyes were dark with anger._ You're being a selfish pig. She makes Mikey happy, can't you see that? I can't believe you still want her to leave. Mike's had a terrible time. He _seems_ ok, but you know he's going to have bad days. He'll have nightmares, probably try to isolate himself from us. He didn't want to talk about it at breakfast, but when she rubbed his shoulders, he relaxed. Raph, none of us can help him heal the way she can. He _loves_ her. When are you going to grow up and accept that? _

Hearing the words thrown at him that Austin had used just the night before coming from his own brother was like a slap to the face. Raphael scowled.

_Fine,_ he'd snarled, knowing that with Splinter also trusting the girl, he was out gunned and out voted, _Fine. When she breaks Mike's heart, don't say I didn't tell ya so. She don't belong here. She ain't never gonna be a real part o' dis family. But if you want her here, fine, I'll put up wit' her. For Mikey. _

He went down to the kitchen to find himself a bowl of cereal. He might accept Austin's presence in the Lair, but he'd be damned if he'd touch her cooking.

***

Raph threw a quick snap-kick, deliberately softening his thrust. He needn't have bothered. Michelangelo dodged, a delighted grin splitting his face.

"Raph did ya know you show me what you're about to do?" he asked, still grinning like an idiot. "You twitch, just before you kick. And when you're about to punch, that muscle in your shoulder moves. Yeah, just like that."

Michelangelo blocked Raph's hay-maker, ducking to deliver a swift blow to his older brother's lower plastron that should've knocked his wind out.

_Shell,_ thought Raphael. _He really isn't up to his full strength. Well, Don did say it would take a while._

He caught his younger brother's gaze. Frustration and grief flickered in the blue eyes. Suddenly Michelangelo wasn't smiling. He struck again, with more force this time. Raphael blocked the blow easily.

"Mikey…"

"Don't _baby_ me, Raph," snapped Mike. He struck again, reckless, and followed with a spin-kick. He increased the pace of his attack, throwing himself into it.

"Michelangelo…" Don was turning away from his spar with Leo, coming over.

Mike didn't seem to hear him. He just kept throwing kicks and punches, until Raph, in a moment of frustration, swung out, catching him in the plastron. Mikey fell back with a grunt, landing hard on his shell.

Raphael heard a cry from the girl, but she stayed where she was, out of the way. She knew better than to interfere with a sparring match. Michelangelo got slowly to his feet. He gave Raph the smallest of bows before turning and stalking out of the dojo.

"Why'd you do that, Raph?" snapped Leonardo. "You know he's only supposed to be doing light training."

"I didn't do _not'in_, Fearless," yelled Raphael. "He lost it. _He_ came after _me._ Or ain't yer ninja senses up ta seein' da obvious?"

Austin's soft voice cut off whatever retort Leonardo would have thrown. "He's frustrated," she said.

The three turtles turned to stare at her. She returned their gaze steadily. "He's weak from what he went through, and he's feeling frustrated. He knows he's not up to his full strength and he hates feeling weak, especially in front of you."

Raphael opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment, but Donatello was nodding.

"That makes sense," he said. "None of us like the feeling." He glanced at Raphael.

Leonardo's dark eyes were unreadable.

"Come on, Leo, you know how hard you work to get back up to speed after an injury. And Raph, I practically had to tie you down after that Foot attack when we were teenagers, remember?"

"I'll talk to him," said Leonardo, starting for the door.

Donatello caught his arm. "Leo, you know how Mikey is. He wants to be alone right now."

"You're right, Don," said Leonardo with a sigh. "Come on, let's get back to it."

"I'll go," said Austin.

"He wants ta be left _alone_," snapped Raphael.

"It's different with us." She met his amber gaze steadily, standing her ground. "He can be weak with me without losing his pride. You're his _brothers_, his team. You count on him to be strong. With me, he can let his guard down."

"Yeah, an' look where dat got 'im," growled Raph.

Austin ducked her head, tears stinging her eyes. She wasn't about to let the hot-headed turtle see her cry. She turned away, heading for Michelangelo's room.

"Raph…" Leonardo spoke, but Raphael shook his head.

"I'm goin' ta work on my bike," he growled, stalking out of the dojo.

Leonardo and Donatello watched him go. "Ready, Don?" asked Leo finally.

Donatello gave him a grim smile. "Bring it, bro."

***

Michelangelo sat on his bed.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid. How could I let my temper get away from me like that? Have I lost all my training in just a few weeks? Sparring with Raph used to be _fun_. Getting him all worked up and dodging his attacks… I felt like such a _hatchling_ out there. I couldn't keep up. What if I can't fight any more? How'm I gonna be part of the team? How'm I gonna protect Austin?_

He heard a soft knock at the door. "Go away, Leo," he muttered.

"It's me, Mike. Please, may I come in?"

"Austin?" He got up and opened the door. He wrapped one arm around her waist, drawing her into the room before closing the door behind him again. He pulled her against his plastron, nuzzling her hair. A few strands stuck to his face.

"Mikey…"

"Oh, man, I'm sorry, Austin. I'm all sweaty." he let her go, embarrassed. She drew back and looked into his eyes with a smile.

"Michelangelo, what am I going to do with you?"

He smirked, and she laughed. "I'm all yours," he said softly.

Austin giggled. "You're terrible."

"Yep. The terrible Turtle Titan, Battle Nexus Champion!" Michelangelo's grin faded. "Not that I could beat _anything_ now." he grumbled.

"Mikey…"

"It's true." he turned, stalking away from her. "I'm pathetic."

"Well, if you're pathetic, you'll let me have my way with you," she teased. She took him by the hand. "Come on."

"What? Austin, I don't wanna go back downstairs right now…"

"I know." She tugged at his hand and he reluctantly followed. She led him into the bathroom, closing the door.

Michelangelo was watching her, looking a bit apprehensive. He swallowed hard and Austin winced at the way the bruises around his throat moved. She turned on the water.

"When's the last time you washed your shell?" she asked softly.

"Oh… well, I dunno…" he stammered.

Aducci's idea of a bath had been to hose him down from outside the cage and leave him shivering on the wet tile floor to air-dry. Fortunately he'd only done that once, but Michelangelo shivered at the memory.

"Let me help you. Please, Mike?" she asked, taking his hand. "It'll make you feel better. I promise."

Michelangelo blushed, but let Austin help him into the tub. He sank into the warm water, surprised to find that it really did help the aches that had taken over his muscles. When the water came a third of the way up his plastron, she turned it off. Fetching a washcloth from the cupboard, she soaked it in the warm water and began washing his shell. Michelangelo gasped as the warm rag made circles over his back. He could sense the vibration through his shell, the way the rag caught at the roughened whorls, and it made him shiver.

"Ooooh," he moaned. "That's almost as good as your shoulder-rubs."

"Good," she said softly. He could hear the smile in her voice. "You need to relax. You were too tense in there, too wound up. You weren't taking advantage of his weaknesses."

"I told you, I'm a failure," said Mike, without much heat. He leaned forward so that she could reach lower on his shell.

"Don't be silly. You were locked up for over three weeks. It's not like you could exercise properly. And that ridiculous diet… It's going to take some time to get your strength back." She used the rag to sponge his shoulders, each touch a caress, until he was nearly boneless, slumped against the edge of the tub.

"I shoulda busted out the first night," said Michelangelo softly. "I wasn't in the cage right away. He was trying to put a collar on me." He shivered. Austin leaned forward, resting her hand against his shell, and rubbed circles against his shoulder, firm and reassuring.

"That awful chain thing?"

"Nah. The first one was just leather. He wanted me to wear it like some kinda pet dog."

"I should've killed him," muttered Austin under her breath.

"I didn't want to hurt him," said Michelangelo softly. "Splinter taught us not to kill, not to deliberately injure someone unless we were in real danger. I underestimated him. I thought he was weak. Next thing I know, he's got me in a cage, trying to feed me turtle chow." He shuddered. "I'll never eat Fruity Pebbles again."

"Oh, Mikey." Austin leaned forward, wrapping her arms around him from behind, pulling him back to rest his shell against the bathtub, his head landing against her thigh as she leaned forward. Michelangelo pressed his head back against her. She saw tears leaking down his cheeks. He sat like that for a long moment.

Austin shifted, coming around to the side of the tub. The tiniest of whimpers escaped Michelangelo as she moved, but she kept her hand on his arm, so that he didn't lose her touch. She began washing his plastron, paying special attention to the edges where the sensitive skin sat in folds, where dirt could accumulate and cause irritation. She gently brushed the rag over his injured neck, hearing the hiss of his indrawn breath. She met his eyes. They were swimming with tears.

"Austin…"

"Michelangelo, you're safe now," she said softly. "If he ever comes near you again, _I_ will personally tear his heart out."

His arms came around her again, and she leaned over the tub, nearly falling in on top of him. She grunted softly as he squeezed her still-healing arm, and he let her go immediately.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I forgot about your shoulder."

"It's ok," she said softly. She leaned forward to kiss him. For a moment he melted against her, letting her lips play against his face, but then he tensed, drawing back.

She stared at him, hurt and confused.

"Sorry," he said again. Something like shame crossed his features.

"Mikey…"

"It's just… I…" He sighed deeply. "You deserve better, Austin," he said softly. "You deserve a _human_ man. Not someone who… who people want to lock up in cages. Or dissect." He shuddered. "You deserve a _normal_ life."

"Hamato Michelangelo!" Austin stood up, her hands on her hips and her eyes flashing. "How dare you?"

"What? Austin, I…" Mikey stood up, the water draining off him in little cascades.

Austin stepped back to let him clamor out of the bathtub. She fetched a large, fluffy towel. She opened it, and wrapped it around his shoulders. He flinched away, but Austin drew the towel tight, and pulled him closer.

"How dare you presume to know what is best for me?" she asked fiercely, glaring into his eyes. "After all we have been through, how can you believe I would _want_ anyone else? How can you believe I would _want_ any other man? Michelangelo, if you don't love me…"

A small noise of protest escaped him. He looked stricken. "Austin, no, I…"

"If you don't love me," she continued, putting her finger to his mouth. "Then say so. But _don't_ tell me to find someone else. I won't. I _never_ will. I love _you._"

His arms came around her, drawing her so close it was as if he were trying to pull her into his shell with him. She wrapped her arms around his shell, returning the embrace as if she'd never let him go.

"'m sorry," he whispered. "I just… I never want to hurt you, Austin. I want to protect you. I… I want to be strong enough for you."

"You _are_ strong," said Austin fiercely. "And you're getting stronger. You're going to be ok, Mike. And as long as you want me, I'm not going _anywhere._"

* * *

**A/N: Happy ending?... Not quite yet.**


	30. Chapter 30 Reconciliation

**A/N: The final chapter; in which Raphael gets a clue.**

**(It's about time, Raph. Geesh.)**

* * *

_Chapter 30 -Reconciliation-  
~~~_

It had been almost a month since Michelangelo's return. His strength was nearing its old levels, and he no longer needed to constantly have Austin or one of his brothers present, though he still hated being left alone. The only oddly persisting habit was his new desire to hang a sheet over his door at night. He couldn't stand to have his door locked, but he couldn't leave the gaping hole uncovered while he slept, either. He wouldn't explain why, and no one wanted to press him.

Leonardo and Donatello decided it wasn't safe for Austin to return to her apartment and the family invited her to remain in the guest room she'd been using. Austin had stared at the floor for a long moment before her gaze flickered to the red-banded turtle. She'd begun to shake her head, to refuse, but Michelangelo caught her hands and drew her close, begging her without words to stay. In the end, she agreed.

The brothers had fallen back into a normal routine of training and patrols, the only difference being the smell of breakfast cooking and coffee brewing when they returned. Austin went back to her job teaching gymnastics as her shoulder healed. She was still weak on that side, but Donatello's physical therapy was helping to recover full use of her arm. Michelangelo would grow quiet whenever Austin left the Lair to go to work, but as soon as she returned, he was back to his happy, hyper, annoying self.

Even Splinter seemed to perk up with Austin around. He joined them more often for time lounging around the main living area, sitting quietly with a book while they watched movies. He could often be seen glancing over the top of his reading, a gentle smile tugging at his lips. Austin had taken up permanent residence at Michelangelo's side when he sat on the battered sofa. She'd displaced Don from his spot, but he didn't seem to mind, sitting back in one of the armchairs with an easygoing smile.

Only Raphael remained aloof, withdrawn. He patrolled and trained as hard as he ever had, spent the usual number of late nights prowling the streets with Casey, arguing with Leonardo and helping Donatello work on the Battle Shell. As for Austin, he simply pretended she didn't exist. He avoided the breakfast table, coming in after the others had eaten to fix himself a bowl of cereal. Michelangelo had taken over preparation of the evening meal again, so Raph sat through supper, even taking part in the conversation, as long as he didn't have to speak directly to Austin.

For her part, Austin reveled in spending as much time with Michelangelo as she could. He often wanted to nap after morning training. Late nights patrolling and early morning training meant none of them ever got a lot of sleep. Michelangelo loved having Austin nap with him, snuggled against his plastron. On the days she would lie down with him for a while, he had fewer nightmares when he tried to sleep at night. Raphael watched all this, and kept silent. He was watching, waiting, for the sign that the human girl would betray them all.

***

"Raph, can I talk to you?" Michelangelo stood in the doorway of his brother's room.

"Sure, Mikey, whatdaya want?" said Raph easily. His relaxed tone belied the way his shoulders tensed. He hadn't seen such a serious look on his brother's face since he'd shown Raph the ring.

_I wonder what happened to it,_ he thought absently. _We got his belt and 'chucks back from the Tower, but he never mentioned the ring. I wonder if it was still in his belt._

"I want to talk to you. About Austin," said Michelangelo quietly.

"What about 'er?" Raph couldn't keep the slight growl from his throat. He scowled.

"Why do you hate her?" Mike's blue eyes met Raphael's amber gaze.

Raph blinked. "I don't hate her, Mike."

"Then how come you won't talk to her? You never eat breakfast with us. And half the time you act like she's not even there. Raph, what's going on between you two?"

"Nothing! Geez, Mikey, it's not like _dat._ What kinda brother do ya t'ink I am?"

"I know, Raph." Michelangelo's gaze flickered. "I know you wouldn't… I didn't mean _that._ I mean, why don't you like her? Everybody else does. Even Leo lets her stretch in the dojo while he's meditating. He doesn't let _anyone_ come around when he's meditating. Splinter likes her, too, and she's been helping Don with his junk runs… Why won't you give her a chance?"

"Whatdaya want me ta say, Mike?" asked Raphael quietly. "She seems like a… a nice girl an' all. I'm happy fer ya, bro."

"If she's a nice girl, how come you won't eat what she cooks?" pressed Michelangelo quietly. "If she's a nice girl how come I haven't heard you say two words to her since I've been home?"

"Mike… I really don't wanna get into dis wit' you."

"I need to know, Raph."

Raphael sighed. "Mike, you were gone, _missin'_ fer three weeks. It was just lucky dat Karai sold ya to dat Aducci guy, an' not Bishop or some scientist. She let ya trade yerself ta save her. I can't… I can't forgive her fer dat, Mike."

"Austin didn't have anything to _do_ with that, Raph," snapped Michelangelo. "It's not like she _asked_ me to do it. Don't you know how mad she is that I did it? She yelled at me." Michelangelo winced slightly at the memory. It had been the only time he'd really seen Austin mad and he'd vowed never to do anything to tick her off that badly again.

"Mikey…"

"Do you want her to leave?" Michelangelo asked softly.

"Mike, I…"

"Didn't you tell her you wanted her to leave?" he asked again.

Raphael shook his head. "Dat was weeks ago, Mikey."

"The night I came home."

"Yeah. I tol' Leo an' Don I didn't care if she stayed."

"But you never apologized to Austin, did you? Raph, she almost _left_ because of you."

"I _said_ she could stay."

"That's not good enough, Raph." Michelangelo's eyes took on an unaccustomed anger. "I can't believe you treated her like that. I can't believe you think you can _still_ treat her like this. I _love_ her, Raph. If you can't accept that, than… I don't know if I can be your brother anymore."

"Mikey!" Raphael's fists clenched.

The orange-banded turtle turned away, stalking away from his older brother.

"Michelangelo!" shouted Raph. "Don't you walk away from me like dat."

Mike turned, glaring at his brother. "Why not? You do it to Austin all the time. Just walk away and ignore her and pretend she's not important. You treat her like she's nothing, just a fixture around here… _Just like Aducci did to me_." Suddenly, he flew at Raphael, punching and kicking.

Raph was so startled, the first two punches met solidly with his jaw. A spin kick landed on his plastron, driving him back a step. Only then did Raph's natural defenses kick in. He blocked Mike's haymaker and palm strikes, and shot out a sweep of his own, trying to bring the younger turtle down. Mike jumped aside, flipping over the railing to land in the main living area. Raph flipped down, landing a few feet away from his now-glaring brother.

"How…_punch_ could… _kick_… you?" snapped Michelangelo.

Raph dodged and returned the punch.

"How could I _what?_" he growled. Familiar rage was warming his gut, focusing his attention on the minute details, like the way his little brother's eyes narrowed with what looked like... hatred. Pain spiked in his chest, fueling his fury.

"How could you want me to be _unhappy_?" snapped Michelangelo.

Raph was caught so off guard, he let Mikey's dragon-punch get past his defenses.

"I _asked _her, Raph. I tried to give her the ring, and she said _no,_ because _you_ don't want her here! Just because _you_ like being alone all the time, just because _you're_ strong enough," Mike was a whirlwind now, striking out with all he had. "You think nobody else can have what you don't want!"

"Mike, I never wanted…" a swift right jab caught Raph in the cheek, and he struck out without thinking, a roar escaping him. "I jus' didn't wanna see you get _hurt_," he shouted as his fist crashed full into Mike's jaw.

Michelangelo flew back, landing on the coffee table with an almighty _crack._ Mikey flipped to his feet, making to rush at his brother again.

"No! Stop it!"

Raphael heard the cry, but the roar of adrenaline was loud in his ears. His fist shot out automatically as his brother charged but something got in the way… something softer and more yielding than the hard plates of his brother's plastron. Raph stood frozen with absolute shock as Austin crumpled to the floor.

"No!" Michelangelo's hoarse cry rang through the room. "Austin… no!" He fell to his knees at the girl's side.

She was moaning softly.

"Mikey?"

"'s ok, Austin, I'm right here," said Mike.

Raph stared, as his brother's clumsy, trembling fingers cradled the girl's head. A dark bruise was forming on her cheek.

"I'm… I'm sorry…" Raph staggered backward. "I… didn't mean to…"

Donatello came out of his lab. "What the shell's going on? I thought I heard Austin… Oh no. Mikey, what happened?"

Blue eyes snapped with anger as Michelangelo glared up at his big brother. Don's accusing gaze landed on Raphael. Suddenly he felt as though the air had been sucked from the room. He couldn't breathe. The walls were closing in.

"Mike… I… I'm sorry… I never meant…" He shook his head, the words closing off his throat.

Turning, Raphael ran from the Lair.

***

He ran across the rooftops, ignoring the chill of the evening air.

_How could I'a been so _stupid_? He's never gonna forgive me. My little brother's girl, an' I punched her. Oh man. I never liked her much, but I never meant ta hurt her. I never meant ta hurt Mikey. How can I ever go home again?_

Raph came to a stop on top of the building across from Central Park. The building he'd been resting on when he'd seen the Foot carry Austin into the park. The building he'd climbed down to get her and take her back to the Lair. He remembered the fear and pain in her eyes that night, the way she tried to tell him how to get to his brothers, begged him to go after them. He'd thought it was an act at the time.

_I've been such a shell-head. She helped us find Mikey. She's been good ta him, an' she's tryin' ta fit in wit' us. I guess I'm jus' not used ta anyone wantin' to be around us. Even April needs a break an' wants ta go home after movie night's over. Austin wants ta stay an' cook breakfast in da mornin's. She watches Sensei's stories with him, and even Leo's more relaxed when she's around. Mebbe… mebbe I ain't been totally fair ta her. It's too late now, she's really gonna hate me. She'll never forgive me, an' neither will Mike. Oh, little bro, I'm sorry._

Raphael was so lost in thought; he didn't hear the soft footsteps padding across the roof toward him until a soft hand landed on his shell. He was on his feet in an instant, spinning around and pressing his sai to the throat of his assailant…

Austin's wide hazel eyes stared into his, the bruise showing clearly now against her pale cheek. She stood absolutely still, her fingers wrapped around the wrist holding the sai in a defensive gesture. Her fingers were strong enough to bruise, but no match for the muscles in his arm. He pulled back, sheathing his sai. She released him easily, a hiss of relief escaping her.

"Don'tcha know better than ta sneak up on one o' us like dat?" he growled

"Yes, I do," she said softly. "I'm sorry."

"What da ya want, anyway?" he asked, looking away. "Are ya lookin' fer me so Mike can try to kick my shell?"

"Don't be silly, Raphael." She shook her head. "I had to practically sneak past him to come out and look for you."

"Why?"

"He's angry."

"I meant, why'd ya come lookin' fer me? You wanna try an' have a go at me?" _Because about now I wish someone _would_ pop me one. Maybe I'd feel better then._

"No. I think I've had enough for one night." She smiled faintly, her fingers straying to her cheek.

"I'm sorry 'bout dat," he said gruffly. "Ya shouldn't o' gotten in da way."

"I know," she said. "That's why I wanted to leave before, Raphael. I was afraid something like this would happen. I didn't want to cause this. I didn't want this to happen."

"Ta cause what?" he glanced at her. She wasn't screaming at him, wasn't attacking. He couldn't figure out what it was she wanted from him.

"To cause you and Mike to fight," she said softly. She turned away, hugging her arms across her chest. "I never wanted to come between him and his family. He loves me, Raph, but he _needs_ you. You can keep him safe, all of you, working together. I can't do that. If… if you really don't want me around, I'll leave."

Raphael started to protest, and she turned toward him with a determined look.

"I won't tell him _why_. I'll just tell him I can't live in the sewers, that I've found someone else… whatever it takes. I'll leave the city. I couldn't bear to live here and not be with him… I just _couldn't._ But I'm not going to stay if it means causing harm to his family."

"Austin…"

"Raphael, I don't hate you. I know you hate me, and I don't blame you. I fought with your enemies. You want to protect your family, and I respect that. I… I just want him to be safe. I just want him to be _happy_. I thought we could make this work."

"Austin…"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to tell you… to say goodbye, I guess," she laughed, a sob catching in her throat. "It's what you've wanted to hear all along, isn't it?"

"Austin, dammit, will ya _listen_ ta me fer a minute?" Raphael grasped the woman's slender arms, giving her a little shake. She looked into his amber gaze, a flicker of fear showing in her hazel eyes, but she looked at him steadily, waiting.

"I don't _want_ ya ta go," he growled. "I… I came up here tonight wonderin' how I was ever gonna show my face in the Lair again. I've… I've been a total shell-head, an'… an' I'm askin' ya ta please forgive me." He let go of her arms and Austin stepped back almost involuntarily. "I… I just want him ta be happy, too." he said. "It's all I ever wanted."

He stood, his gaze on the rooftop, for almost a full minute as the silence between them rose up, suffocating him.

_Ah, shell, now I made her mad again. Mikey's gonna be miserable, an' it's all my fault._

"Hamato Raphael." A soft hand touched Raphael's. He almost jerked away, looking up into her eyes in confusion. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "You are an idiot."

"Yeah, I know." He felt the familiar smirk cross his face. She smiled, and he caught his breath.

_Whoa. No wonder Mikey fell so hard fer dis girl. She's got a great smile._

"Let's go home," she said softly.

Raph stared. "Ya sure dat's what ya want?" he asked.

"Only if you want me there." Her eyes never left his face.

"Ya make my brother happy," he said simply.

"What about _you_, Raphael?" asked Austin. "Are you sure you can accept me living with your family? A former Foot soldier?"

"Well, at least dis way I can keep an eye on ya," growled Raph with a grin. "What da ya say, Austin? Can ya forgive me? Will ya stay an' make my bro happy fer da rest o' yer lives?"

"I can," she said softly. She hooked her arm through his. "Do you want to head back now?"

"You got it, Sis." Raphael grinned at the shocked look on her face. "Hey, yer family now," he said.

Austin grinned. "Does that mean I can call you '_Raphie'_?" she asked, teasing.

"Don't push yer luck," said Raphael with a chuckle. "Come on. Let's go home."


	31. Chapter 31 Epilogue The Wedding

**A/N: **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the pastor who presided over my childhood church, who introduced me to great works of fiction like The Lord of the Rings and The Chronicles of Narnia before they were movie phenomena; and who taught me the truth of the ultimate happy ending.**

**Thanks and preview notes for the sequel are below, as always.  
**

**

* * *

**

_Epilogue -The Wedding-  
~~~_

The wedding was a small, quiet affair. It was attended by the oddest array of creatures Pastor Gordon Houser had ever seen… Or would have ever seen, if he'd had the ability to see. He'd been blind since birth, but his other senses picked up on the strangeness of the crowd at this particular gathering.

One deep and gravely but very polite voice came from far above the others, as if the speaker were towering over everyone else. Another voice, with a light accent he couldn't quite place, was so soft he wasn't sure whether a male or female was speaking and he was certain he smelled… rabbit fur? Not an unpleasant scent, to be sure, but familiar, like his daughter's pet, Clover. He shook his head. Perhaps the man?… kept a pet rabbit, and its scent had rubbed off on him.

_Circus folk,_ he thought. _That's what the young woman said. They're performers, and don't want a lot of fuss. Well, they won't have to worry about _me_ staring._ He chuckled a little at his own private joke.

_The Good Lord has created so many strange and wonderful beings to take part in His creation, such a variety of people in so many shapes, sizes, colors and shades. It's wonderful that these two have found love. Their exteriors should not matter. They _don't_ matter to an old blind man such as myself. I'm blessed to witness this ceremony. It's the obvious love the young couple share that the Lord will bless today._

It had truly been the strangest pre-marital counseling session he'd ever experienced. The young man had been nervous, yet so sincere. He wouldn't shake the Pastor's hand. The bride-to-be had clasped his fingers gently and explained that her groom was uncomfortable with being touched. The Pastor had said he understood.

He talked to them long enough to be certain they were committed to one another. They had the blessing of the young man's father. Such a nice gentleman, with a soothing voice. _He would have made an amazing teacher,_ thought Pastor Houser.

The young woman's family was never mentioned. He didn't pry. So many families these days were estranged. Perhaps her family disapproved of her choice of husband, not surprising if he was a circus performer. It transpired that the boy's father would give away the bride. A slight deviation from tradition to be sure, but she was adamant. He heard a slight quaver of emotion in the father's voice when he agreed. Pastor Houser was certain the young woman was being welcomed into a family who would cherish her. Yes, this would be one of the strangest; and one of the happiest, ceremonies he'd ever officiated.

***

Austin drew the veil down over her face, fidgeting nervously with the simple ring of flowers she wore in her hair. Her dress was simple, with a v-cut neckline and a shorter-than usual hem, appropriate to an outdoor ceremony. Elegant beading touched the bodice and dripped down the skirt, sparkling in the sunlight. She'd done some of the bead-work herself, embroidering kanji into the skirt and hem of the dress, symbols for home, family, love and hope in delicate orange and green threads.

April helped her arrange her hair, pulling it back into a braid and leaving tendrils to hang in little wisps around her face. The style felt odd to Austin, but it was worth the time it had taken to put it in when she saw the look on Raphael's face.

He whistled. "Wow, Austin. It's a good t'ing yer marryin' my little bro, or I might hafta steal ya offa him," he said with a cheeky grin.

Austin blushed furiously. "You might try," she teased. "But I like blue eyes."

Raphael's chuckle rumbled in his chest. "Fer you, Doll, I'd change m' eyes ta blue."

Austin smiled shyly and hooked her arm through his elbow. He escorted her out to where he and Casey had set up a long carpet and a few dozen folding chairs for their guests. Austin's breath caught in her chest as she saw the full extent of the boys' handiwork.

Raphael and Casey had built a simple but elegant arbor for the actual ceremony to take place under. Raphael had carved delicate roses into the wood and Donatello and Leonardo had spent hours painting the leaves and flowers so that the entire piece looked like a rose bower. Casey'd finished it off with a coat of varnish that made the painted flowers look as if they were sparkling with dew.

The Pastor waited there, along with a very nervous and pale young turtle. His brothers, wearing their traditional groomsmen clothing, backed him up. Leo was smiling proudly and standing close to Mike, as if to keep him from bolting. April was there, too, in her simple orange satin bridesmaid dress, flanked by Angel and Casey's mother.

At the beginning of the carpet, Splinter stood waiting for her. Raph led her to Splinter's side. He leaned over to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look great, Sis," he whispered, before hurrying to join Don and Leo at the altar.

Shyly, Austin let the rat take her hand. The ronin Usagi played a haunting melody on a wooden flute as the pair made their way down the aisle.

Michelangelo swallowed hard, his blue eyes going wide as his bride-to-be approached.

"Wow," she heard him whisper.

Austin smiled in spite of herself. He looked so handsome in his traditional Japanese Hakama. Austin knew she'd broken with tradition, opting for a Western-style wedding dress rather than the more traditional Japanese kimono, but Splinter had given his blessing, telling her that her choice represented a blending, a uniting of old and new, and was appropriate to their union.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" droned the minister.

Michelangelo fidgeted, and Austin took his hand, giving it a squeeze. He smiled into her eyes, his movements stilling.

"You sure about this, Babe?" he whispered.

"What do _you_ think?" she asked with a grin.

***

The day seemed to go on and on. The vows were exchanged, and the golden bands slipped on to one another's hands. Michelangelo's golden band was thick with rounded edges, made large to fit over his finger. Austin's was a delicate thing sporting three orange amethysts that sparkled and danced in the light, nesting neatly around the heart-shaped emerald of her engagement ring. Orange and green. In some odd way, the colors seemed to belong together.

There was food and music and laughter and games as the friends and family spent a rare day in the sun, just being together and enjoying the happy day. The fireflies were blinking in the yard and trees surrounding the farmhouse when the last of the guests said their goodbyes and left to make their various journeys home. Finally the Hamato clan, including April and Casey, piled into the Battle Shell for their trip back to the city. Despite Mike and Austin's assurances that they should stay the night, the others knew the newlyweds should enjoy their first night together in peace and privacy.

***

Austin snuggled close to Mikey's plastron, feeling as if life could not be sweeter, and wishing the moments they shared could go on and on. For his part, Michelangelo wrapped his arms around his wife, marveling again at her softness. She sighed deeply, leaning into him, but now that the moment had come, Mikey's trepidation made him shy. He hugged her, nuzzling his face against her shoulder. Austin sat up, staring into his eyes.

He blinked. "What?" he asked.

"You… are gorgeous," she said with a smile. Her fingers moved to the top of his plastron, and she explored the sensitive skin there with gentle, caressing strokes. He wriggled.

"You're tickling me," he complained with a shy grin.

Austin giggled. She leaned forward, nuzzling against his neck, and replaced her fingers with gentle kisses that made him shiver again.

"Good," she said.

His chuckle rumbled in his chest, turning to a gasp when she nipped gently at his shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered. "No biting." He laid his hand over her head, letting her hair brush over his fingers. Another, colder shiver ran through him as a flash of memory ran through his mind. A cage, cold bars, shackles and a man on a stool, watching him.

"Are you ok?" she asked, lifting her head to gaze into his eyes.

Mikey smiled, remembering the times he'd asked her the same question.

"I will be," he said softly. "As long as you're with me."

"Oh, Mike." She reached up and touched his face, understanding bringing tears to her eyes.

"'s ok," he whispered.

Austin wrapped herself around him, drawing him close.

"No, it's not," she said softly. "He was _wrong_. You are _Hamato Michelangelo_. I love you. Do you just want to… snuggle?" She rubbed her fingers over the back of his neck, caressing, calming.

"I will understand," she whispered. "If you want to wait. If you just need… a teddy bear."

Warmth surged in Michelangelo's chest, driving out the chill. He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her as close as he could, letting her warmth and the softness of her skin against his as she nuzzled his shoulder chase away the memory.

"No," he said softly. "If you're ready, so am I. If… if you're sure."

Suddenly Austin pulled back, leaving Michelangelo chilled at the loss of contact. She was staring into his eyes with a determined look.

"What?" He whispered, a little bewildered.

She smiled into his eyes. Taking his hand in both of hers, she began kissing the tips of his fingers with delicate, feathery touches of her lips.

"I _love_ you, Hamato Michelangelo. I love you here… and here… and here…" Her gentle exploring caresses lingered across his palm and wrist, making him gasp and sending shivers of pleasure racing down his spine. She slowly kissed her way up his arm to his face. She cradled his jaw in her hands, staring into his eyes.

"I _love_ you. I _want_ to be with you. Let me show you..." Her eyes sparkled with a hint of mischief and her gentle, teasing kisses continued, becoming more intense, more insistent, more intimate.

Michelangelo caught his breath and wrapped her up in his arms.

_She really does love me…Oh, Austin, I love you,_ were the last coherent thoughts to cross his mind for the rest of the night.

***

_~And they lived happily ever after... _~

(at least until the next fic.)

THE END

* * *

**As always, I owe a huge debt of gratitude to my beta-readers, raphfreak and 54Viruses. You gals ROCK OUT LOUD. Be sure, dear readers, to check out their many fine works of fiction and pester them unmercifully to update. ;)  
**

**And once again, I'd like to thank the readers and reviewers who've been so kind in their comments and so faithful in following these little stories. There's a saying, always be kinder than necessary, because everyone you meet is struggling with something. You all have been kinder than I can express. **

**I mean, seriously? I was worried about how this fic, being a romance, would go over, and it's closing out with over 375 reviews. O.O I truly don't know what to say.  
**

**So: Thank you!**

**To:**

**krueger84 for giving the fic a chance in spite of the love scenes. ;)  
DarkRose-Karma for hugging Mikey when he was down  
TigerToa for calling Mike a "romantic" :)  
ChizuMaehara for loving romance fics  
Candlelight for gritting her teeth and jumping over the cliffs :)  
Nightwatcher'sUnknownGirl for hysterical turtle dialogue in her reviews  
Ramica for her detailed, thoughtful reviews and for making me laugh, calling Leo "baka" and Raph "King of the Bakas" LOL  
yaoigirl22 for a nice review  
54Viruses for beta-reading, cyber -chocolate, insanity and inspiration.  
Polaris'05 for doing a happy dance on Leo's behalf, and for keeping the faith ;)  
WoAiNiEdward for being impressed with Austin's honor  
sabra jaguar for spawning plot bunnies with puns  
Snowiweather for conversation and friendship, and threatening for Karai's life. LOL  
Scribe of Turesa for asking for updates in every review. ;)  
Kyaserin Marii for sweet reviews and for forgetting to breathe heh  
AlyssaFelixa for wanting to take down Karai  
mcmario for wanting to whump Leo heheh  
AKA for asking for quick updates  
recyclablefoxx for enjoying the suspense  
stylin-cute for liking the story  
MelodyWinters for sharing her AMAZING turtle art with the rest of us! (check her page for commissioned art!)  
Lunamione7 for making the work that went into this fic worthwhile by becoming a TMNT fan :-D  
****Lynzyb for asking for updates  
xLannyx for an avalanche of fun and detailed reviews which made my day  
YoTicTac13 for coming home from vacation. :)  
Diva Danielle for checking out the fic  
Casey for being awesome :)  
sait4soreyes for enjoying the 'verse  
Fantasyfan4ever for liking Mikey and Austin together  
Scotia60 for wanting Aducci and Barre to wish they were dead lol And for an awesome fic of her own  
Nala162024 for laughing at quotes :)  
LuvlyLady for the favorites addition  
AJsHellCat for melting into a puddle of goo over Klunk's fluff.  
Puldoh for questions  
and  
Leivi, for the kindest and most complimentary review I've ever received. Thank you.**

**And finally, to the creators and owners of TMNT and their respective characters, a huge, heart-felt thank you for the joy they've brought to my ongoing childhood.  
**

**I hope you'll all look for the next book in this series Raph & Ann. You can find full summaries of the books in this series on my profile.**

**Until next time!**

**Rejoicing in the day,**

**-Mary**

**PS One last time for good measure: Of course I do not own the TMNT and have made no profit of any kind from this work of fan-fiction, except for the joy of sharing the characters I love with others.  
**

* * *


End file.
